Fire In The Shade
by Shady Love
Summary: Two kingdoms must make peace through an arranged marriage. Prince Arthur will be married off to the Lady Aria from the House of Ricci. But what happens when Aria falls for the wrong person? Merlin/OC and some Arthur/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lady Aria?"

Aria turned her head away from her window. Her maidservant Isabel smiled at her. "Shall I help you get ready? They are waiting for you outside."

Aria knew that. She had been watching them all morning, pausing to bathe and fix her hair. She hadn't even eaten breakfast this morning. Her stomach was in knots. It was impossible to keep anything down when the idea that soon they would reach Camelot that she wouldn't be on the return trip back.

"Yes, Isabel, I would love that. Thank you."

Isabel came over quickly to help her. She was excited for the trip, Aria could tell. Isabel had never been outside of the lands of Ricci before. It saddened her to think that perhaps Isabel would no longer get to see her anymore.

Aria had already taken her bath and was now choosing a dress to wear for the occasion. "I am so excited for you, Lady Aria," Isabel spoke excited, shifting through her dresses. "I've heard great things about Camelot. The people live well and are friendly, the climate is lovely, and the king's castle… oh, I can just imagine how you must feel! Getting married to Prince Arthur. Every girl in the land is attracted to him…"

"I don't even know if that's set in stone, Isabel," Aria interrupted from behind the screen. "Did you pack the turquoise dress?"

"Of course!" Isabel nodded. Aria thought of her dress- turquoise with gold lacing, a gift from her father when she turned seventeen. Alec had encouraged her to bring it with her to Camelot. It was the least Ricci-looking and the most Camelot-pleasing.

Aria slipped a simple beige dress over her head, thinking to herself. The House of Ricci had established their kingdom years ago and was considered a newer addition to the kingdoms across the land. Her father and Uther had made a pact to marry their children to one another as a sign of peace. Alec had told her of this news two years ago when Aria was only fifteen. They sat to have breakfast together in the great hall and Alec brought it up.

"It is a chance for us to guarantee peace, Aria," he had explained in his calm voice, looking at her almost hopefully. Aria was not one to throw a fit or scream or resent her father for the decisions he made. She was not a confrontational person at all. But the news scared her. In two years' time, she'd become a wife already and had barely turned eighteen.

"Will I have to live there?" she had asked, looking down at her plate.

"If all goes well, then, yes, you'll have to," her father nodded. "But please, don't fret, Aria. We have two years."

Those two years, Aria had not been able to visit Camelot at all. Her father went while she stayed back. And today, she would finally venture out to meet the King and Prince and the final decision would be made if they were going through with the wedding after all.

Isabel helped with the buttons on the back of her dress. Aria turned around to face her. "You look lovely, my lady. Shall we do your hair now?"

Aria sat at her mirror. Her chocolate brown hair came down in waves around her face. "Would it not be too presentable to if I just let it like this?"

Isabel thought for a moment. "No, I think it looks beautiful, my lady."

Aria smiled up at her kind maidservant. "Alright, then. Thank you, Isabel. I suppose I'm ready to go then."

Aria's belongings had been packed and were being loaded up right now. She made her way downstairs to see her father standing by his horse. He smiled when he saw her arrive. "Are you ready to leave now?" he asked her.

Aria nodded and hoisted herself up on her own white horse while Alec went on his. She took a deep breath.

_I can do this. It'll be fine._

"You look lovely, Aria," Alec commented as they left the citadel. "I hope you brought along the dress I gave to you as a gift. Prince Arthur would be mad if he didn't fall for you straight away if you were to wear that."

Aria was silent for one moment. "Because I wouldn't normally look like myself," she said with an edge to her voice. She heard her father sighed yet she did not meet his eyes. "How can I truly be loved if I'm not myself, father? Answer me that."

"When you are married to the Prince, you will do whatever you please. For now, we are doing whatever will please the king and his son," Alec said. Aria exhaled sharply, looking up at the road ahead. _Our apparel would be far too inappropriate for his Highness_.

"You seem nervous, darling," Alec spoke up a few minutes later. Aria cleared her throat and tried to appear calm and cool. "Not at all. But I should be. I am, after all, going to marry someone I am just meeting."

Alec looked at his daughter, suddenly reminded of Aria's mother. A kind and loving woman, she was also strong, fiery-spirited, and sharp. Everything that Aria was now. If only she had not left them when Aria was younger.

"Well, you should be excited. We will be met with warm welcome and the finest of treatment."  
>"I wish you would allow me to see him and make my own observation of him before you decide on anything," she continued, "What if I don't like him?"<p>

"Nonsense." Alec waved away what she just said. "Prince Arthur is the strongest of the knights and very good-looking. You'd be a strange one if you didn't like him."

_Let me guess. Every woman in the land is attracted to this man._ Aria knew it was wrong to think of these things and often spoke her mind but she felt it best not to argue with her father on the trip.

Fortunately, Camelot was not too far off. They'd make it by tomorrow morning if they took quick breaks.

After a few hours of riding, they set up camp somewhere to rest. Aria sat with Isabel inside their tent. Isabel was sewing something and Aria was flipping through an old book.

"Can I get you anything, my lady?" Isabel asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Aria said, turning the pages. It was a strange book. She found it in the library while the court genealogist wasn't looking. Her father didn't like it when she read books but she did so on her own time when he wasn't around. This particular book had a lot to do with history, in the times of the Old Religion and even contained a strange language she had never seen before. Isabel was her lookout, making sure to tell Aria when her father would come close so she could put the book away quickly.

"Anything interesting, Aria?" Isabel asked, feeling rather bored from sewing all day.

"It's all so strange," Aria sighed, "This language… do you know what this could possibly mean?"

She showed Isabel. "I can barely read, my lady. It's unfamiliar to me."

Aria shut the book. "I need to find someone who can translate it for me. Do you think there will be someone like that in Camelot?"

"I'm sure Camelot will have people who will answer all your questions."

Aria put the book away and laid back, suddenly feeling tired from the trip yet didn't want to shut her eyes. Her father's observation was right. She was feeling nervous. The idea of being given away to someone else and never going back almost made her want to fight her father's authority.

But she knew she could never defy him. After what they'd been through with her mother betraying them and leaving with another man, Aria promised herself she'd never let Alec down. And if that meant marrying a man she never met before, so be it.

"It's hot, isn't it? Shall I get you some water, my lady?"

"Yes, please."

As Isabel left, Aria's lids slowly fell. The sleep she was deprived of last night took over just now and she allowed herself to nap just for a little while.

* * *

><p>Prince Arthur wasn't normally nervous. And if ever he was, he would be very discreet about it, never tell anyone of how he was truly feeling. A good king should remain calm no matter what.<p>

His father, King Uther, stood next to him high above the castle, waiting for the king and his daughter from Ricci to come to Camelot. Arthur was looking his best and ready to greet their new guests. He knew what this meeting was for. And he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"All I'm saying is, I've never met the Lady Aria before," Arthur said, "What if we don't like each other? What if we grow to love each other the way a husband and wife should?"

"Arthur," King Uther interrupted, looking at his son sternly, "There is more to this than just a marriage. It is a step towards peace, a work in progress between our two kingdoms. And someday, you will become King and you will need to produce an heir."

"I can't do that with someone I love?" Arthur questioned.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Uther sighed in an exasperated tone of voice. "You know why this has to be done."

Arthur fell silent. He did not want to upset his father any further so he nodded. "I understand, Father. I will do whatever it takes."

"Good," Uther replied, looking satisfied. Ahead, they could see them coming, the King and the daughter leading the way. "The Lady Aria is dressed in a strange way."

"They are from a different kingdom, it would do us well to respect their customs."

Arthur wasn't complaining. The Lady Aria was a beautiful girl despite how the fact that she dressed differently than other royals that Arthur had met. The House of Ricci must have been an exceptionally exotic one. "Does she have a mother?"

"The Riccis have a complicated history, Arthur. Best we not get into it at the moment and go greet our guests."

Arthur followed his father down to the square to welcome King Alec and the Lady Aria. They entered the citadel. Arthur went to help the lady off her horse. He walked to the side and held out his arms to help her down. She looked ready to resist him but thought better of it. "Thank you," she murmured, looking up at him. Arthur found himself looking into a lovely pair of warm brown eyes.

"Of course," he replied, smiling slightly at her. Aria smiled quickly then turned to follow her father.

"Welcome, old friend," Uther said, grinning at King Alec.

"Uther, at last, at last!" Alec said back, smiling at grabbing Uther for a firm hug. "Thank you so much for having us stay here."

"It is merely our pleasure," Uther said, holding a hand up.

Alec turned to bring forth his daughter. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, the Lady Aria."

Aria stepped forward and bowed before the king. "Ah, Lady Aria. Nice to finally meet you." Uther took her hand and kissed it. She smiled politely. "Likewise, sire."

Arthur moved to stand next to her father. "This is my son, Prince Arthur. Arthur, you've met King Alec before but not the Lady Aria."

It was Arthur's turn to kiss her hand. Her skin felt soft as he took it. "Pleasure, Lady Aria."

"All mine," she said quietly, smiling politely once more.

"Arthur, why don't you show Lady Aria to her chambers. We'll have your belongings up soon," Uther said.

"Of course. If you would follow me, my lady." Arthur escorted Aria to her chambers which were rather close to his. He opened the door and let her take a look around. "I do hope it's suitable for you."

Aria walked in and looked around. She smiled to herself. "It's more than that. I will be very comfortable here."

Arthur felt a bit surprised by her manners. She actually had good ones, unlike most royals he had met before. "If there is anything you need, my lady, please do not hesitate to ask," he added,

"My chambers are down the hall and I'll be more than happy to help you."

Aria turned around and looked at him. "Yes, my lord. Thank you so much."

Arthur nodded. "I shall see you at the feast tonight."

She nodded in return as her maidservant walked in. "Oh, my lady! Your room is so lovely and spacious!" She stopped and stared at Arthur. "My lord!" She bowed quickly. Arthur looked at her strangely.

"This is Isabel, my maidservant and friend," Aria introduced, holding back a chuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you, sire!" Isabel grinned.

"Er… yes, you too. If you will excuse me." Arthur acknowledged Aria one last time. "My lady." He left, not sure of what just happened.

**A/N: Hey there! Hope the first chapter was somewhat appealing. It's somewhat slow but it'll get way more exciting. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aria watched from her window as Isabel set about on unpacking her belongings. The journey had been quick and she was glad to finally be off a horse. She watched as the people of Camelot went about the citadel, working on their own, carrying about their business.

"Prince Arthur certainly is handsome," Isabel sighed. "And so helpful and kind! I think he has taken a liking to you already!"

"Indeed," Aria murmured, "I'm sure it isn't all just an act to please our fathers."

"My Lady, have faith in yourself! He has genuinely taken interest in you. I can see it already!"

Isabel was so optimistic about this, it made Aria's heart hurt. Thinking about Isabel and her father leaving without her was painful. She ignored the thought by looking out her window once more. It was then she noticed Prince Arthur walking back into the castle accompanied by another boy. He was skinnier than Arthur, dressed in simple clothing which meant he wasn't royalty. She looked closer, trying to distinguish his features. He had short black hair and light skin but his head was down as if hanging on to Arthur's every word.

"Well, that's the last of it!" Isabel said cheerfully. "Let's look through your dresses, see what would look nice to wear for tonight."

Arthur stopped, said a few more things to his manservant, then continued walking. The boy stopped and seemed to have a frustrated look on his face as if Arthur had told him something confusing or had teased him.

"Shall we prepare for tonight's feast, my lady?"

Aria wasn't listening, but she was looking down at the boy. Suddenly, as if feeling her eyes on him, he looked up at her window. Her first instinct was to turn back and pretend that had not just happened. But for one moment, she found herself drawn to his pale blue eyes. Finally, Aria came to her sense and turned away from the window, catching her breath.

"Are you alright?" Isabel asked worriedly. Aria nodded slowly then looked up reassuringly. "Yes, I'm fine, I was just- distracted for a moment. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you'd like to prepare for tonight!"

"Oh, right! Yes, I'd like that."

Isabel's face returned to its usual glowing expression. The smile on her face was enough to tug at the corners of Aria's mouth. There wasn't anyone in the world who couldn't work up a smile when Isabel was around.

"I was thinking, perhaps you should wear that dress that your father got you. You know, the turquoise one?" Isabel went to get it from the closet. Aria stood in front of her mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. She liked what she was wearing but knew her father wouldn't approve. It wasn't "Camelot" enough. And God forbid Prince Arthur want to marry _that_ girl from _that other_ kingdom.

"I suppose that's a good idea," Aria replied slowly, wondering if she would be allowed to wear the dresses she was used to wearing if she even became Arthur's wife. She turned to see Isabel appear with the dress in her hand. "It's a gorgeous dress, my lady. I have no doubt that you would look beautiful in it."

Aria's fingertips grazed the dress's material and ran over the gold lace that complimented the shade of blue. The one she had on was plain and simple in comparison to the one Isabel was showing to her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to change the style for at least one evening. And it would make her father happy and that was important to her.

"Would you like to try it on first?" Isabel asked, laying the dress down on her bed, inspecting it. "It seems like it would fit nicely on you, Lady Aria."

"Not now," Aria sighed, turning away from the dress and going to her door.

"Where are you going?" Isabel called out, "I thought you wanted to get ready!"

"We have time, Isabel," Aria reminded, opening her door. "I'm going to go explore the castle for a bit, see what my future home looks like."

Isabel hadn't noted the slight sarcasm in her voice and clapped excitedly. "Good idea, my lady! Is there anything I can do for you while you are gone?"

"No, I don't think so. Take the afternoon off, Isabel, relax. You work too hard," Aria smiled at her friend.

Isabel curtsied quickly. "Thank you, Lady Aria!"

Aria left her chambers and walked down the hall, hoping to find something to do to pass the time. Back home, she'd be in the library, looking for more books to read. Of course she had to do so in secret. Alec didn't like when she did and when she asked why, he had that look on his face which usually appeared when he was thinking of her mother. Aria didn't like to think of her mother and what she did to her father. Betraying him and leaving the two of them with another man…

Aria tried to shake the thought from her head. She needed to stop thinking about things that would get her down and try to focus on the positive. For instance, looking on the brighter side of possibly getting married to Prince Arthur. _It can't be that bad_, Aria thought to herself as she strolled down the hall, catching quick glances outside the windows she passed. _Arthur is very good-looking and so far seems to be kind. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. I just wish I had that chance before now._

Aria thought about what she had seen outside her window. Arthur had been talking to his manservant, looking like he was giving him orders. The look on the boy's face made Aria wonder what Arthur could have possibly said to him. She thought about the boy looking up at her and how she nearly lost her breath when she saw how blue his eyes were. _Clearly I am out of my mind_, she shook her head, _I let a pair of blue eyes nearly make my heart stop beating. Even Arthur has blue eyes! I really am insane._

After taking her time through the castle, Aria stopped and asked a passing maid where she could find the library. She quickly rambled off directions and Aria thanked her politely, offering up a small smile. The maid smiled back before scampering off, probably busy preparing for tonight.

Aria followed the maid's directions and found the library. Satisfied, she walked in to find the court genealogist sitting at his desk, looking through his papers. She approached and was about to greet him when he quickly held up a hand. She snapped her mouth shut and looked down at him confusedly. Did he just hold a hand up at her?

Exhaling sharply, Aria looked around the library, seeing a massive collection of books. She wondered if anyone else in the castle took the time to read them and try to understand them as much as she did. Did the people in the castle frequent the library as much as she did? Would Arthur be disapproving if he found out that she read as much as she did?

Finally, the man looked up and fully addressed Aria. "How may I help you?"

"Hello," Aria greeted, smiling, "I just came in to take a look at the library, see what collection of books you have."

"Are you here to fetch something for the King?"

"Er, no. My name is Lady Aria. My father and I arrived from…"

The man's face formed into a mix of surprise and recognition. He stood up. "King Alec from the House of Ricci?"

"Yes! I…"

"At last! The King spoke of this arrangement for a long time!" He bowed. "I am Geoffrey of Monmouth, court genealogist to the King and keeper of the library. How may I help you, Lady Aria?"

"Nice to meet you!" Aria nodded her head once, "I just wanted to take a look at your library, if that is alright with you."

Geoffrey looked surprised again. "Of course, my lady! If there is any way I can be of assistance, please let me know!"

"Thank you." Aria turned and walked further into the library, her fingers running over the worn edges of books that had been there for quite a long time. She liked the way her finger felt, touching the spine of a book, until she found the right one to pull out and look into. Camelot's library was larger than the one back home. Aria wondered if it contained any books that might help her understand anything she had come across that had to do with the Old Religion.

For a while, Aria just walked around, looking at books, feeling for the first time that maybe Camelot would be a good place for her. It was amazing how one could pass the time with books. Not that she enjoyed thinking about it, but her mother always read. That must have been where Aria got her interest from. But what her mother read about, Aria didn't know. Her father was convinced it was what led her to leave them. She shook the thought from her head. Why did she let the past bother her so much? It was the past and didn't need to be looked back on again.

Suddenly, Aria heard footsteps. She turned around, her heart skipping a beat. No one had appeared behind her, thank goodness. Slowly, she crept and peeked behind a bookshelf. Someone was trying to reach a book. She looked closer and saw that he looked strangely familiar. Beside the point, he looked harmless.

Aria stepped out from behind the shelf. "Do you need he"-

The boy jumped and whipped around quickly. Aria froze, not sure of what she just saw. If she wasn't mistaken, his eyes had seemed to flash a strange shade of gold. The book that he had been reaching towards seemed to fling itself out of its spot and landed straight on his head.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Aria ran to him. The boy rubbed his head. "Damn it… yeah, I'm fine. Just should've been more careful."

Aria bent down and picked up the book. "I think you dropped this," she said in a slight teasing tone of voice. To her surprise, he picked up on her humor and laughed quietly. "Thanks."

"Of course." He stopped rubbing his bed and looked up at her. Aria realized that it was the boy she had locked eyes with when she had looked out her window, Arthur's manservant. How strange that she would run into him in the library.

"I'm Aria," she introduced.

"Lady Aria?" He bowed like Geoffrey did. Aria wondered if everyone was going to greet her like that once she told them who she was.

He straightened up and smiled at her. "I'm Merlin." Aria had to the same; his smile was lovely.

"What book were you getting?" she asked curiously, looking at the cover for the book he was holding in his hand.

"Oh, just something for Gaius, the court physician," he shrugged. "He always sends me to get him things."

"Ah, I see. Are you a practicing physician, or…?"

"Oh no, I'm just his assistant, but I've learned a thing or two from him. Most of the time, I'm Prince Arthur's servant."

So Aria was right, he was Arthur's servant. She wanted to ask him what Arthur had told him earlier that caused him to be frustrated but she didn't want to bring it up. Why remind Merlin that she'd been spying on the two of them from her window?

"Will I be seeing you tonight, Merlin?" Aria asked.

"You will, but I'll be running around, serving and whatnot. Not really there to sit and enjoy, more to work." Merlin sounded nervous, like talking to Aria intimidated him. She began to feel a bit wary of herself. Was she looking at him a certain way?

"Right, well… I hope to catch a sighting of you tonight. It was nice to meet you, Merlin." Aria offered up another smile and her stomach did flip-flops when he returned it. "It was nice to meet you too, Lady Aria."

She nodded and turned to walk out of the library all the way back to her chambers. Opening the door, she called out for Isabel.

Aria needed something to get Merlin's smile out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Prince Arthur had spent a good part of the day keeping himself busy so as to not fret too much about what to do during tonight's festivities. Was he expected to pay special attention to the Lady Aria? Escort her? What did his father want him to do? The thoughts ran through his mind as he got dressed for tonight. He wasn't alone; his servant Merlin was helping him get ready. Arthur would never admit it but he was thankful for his servant's company. Picking on Merlin meant that for just a little while, he wasn't worried by his own thoughts.

"They seem really nice," Merlin chattered on, passing Arthur his blue shirt. "You know, I've never heard of the House of Ricci before."

"That's because you don't know much about anything, Merlin," Arthur replied as if it was the exact reason why Merlin had never heard of the Ricci family. Instead of fighting back, Merlin bit his lip and continued working. They'd been together long enough for him to simply ignore Arthur's constant quips and insults.

"Are you nervous?" Merlin asked curiously. Arthur slipped the shirt over his head and gave his a servant a "Are you kidding me?" look.

"And why would I be nervous? I've met other Kings and their daughters before. What makes King Alec and the Lady Aria any different?" _Besides the fact that I'm going to be marrying her and I don't know the first thing about her other than she is a Ricci._ Arthur's unspoken words were practically spelled out to Merlin as the boy looked at the prince rather intently.

"Well, maybe because you have to marry her?" Merlin stated bluntly. He had to go and say it, didn't he? Arthur shot the boy another look, this time rather threateningly. It was frightening enough, thinking about what was to come, he didn't need Merlin to tell him about it out loud.

"Anything else that you'd like to make obvious, _Mer_lin?" Arthur retorted. Sensing the tension in his tone, Merlin quietly shook his head, making the wise decision that it was best not to get under the prince's skin.

"Good. Now go fetch me my jacket, will you? Make yourself useful for a change." Merlin let out a sigh and made to go get Arthur's red jacket.

"How do you plan on impressing the Lady Aria?" he continued to pester, handing Arthur his jacket.

"What makes you think I've got a plan to impress her?" Arthur put the jacket on. Merlin stepped forward to straighten up his attire. "She's a beautiful girl but I doubt she's an airhead."

"Doesn't make her hard to impress. What would you know of wooing a girl anyway?" Arthur smirked. Merlin didn't know the first thing about women. How could he give any advice on them?

"Nothing," Merlin muttered. "Nothing at all."

"Good. Let's stick to what we both know." Arthur was ready.

"Are you going to escort the Lady Aria tonight?" Merlin asked one last question. Arthur turned around and addressed him impatiently. "_Yes_, Merlin, _I am_. Is something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all! I was just curious." Merlin looked the other way. Arthur stared at him, wondering why in the world his servant was so nervous all of a sudden. "Why are you so curious as to what I do with the Lady Aria?" he asked, crossing his arms and giving Merlin yet another one of his famous looks.

"I just am! Is it a crime to ask questions?" Merlin was quiet again after that. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he answered him like that. Normally it was followed by a sarcastic remark or a friendly nudge. The awkward silence that followed this wasn't something either of them were used to.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Right well, I should be going now to meet the Lady Aria."

Merlin nodded and quickly left for the chambers, leaving Arthur to wonder what in the world was wrong with his servant.

* * *

><p>"You look stunning, my lady!" Isabel clapped her hands together and grinned gleefully as Aria stepped out from behind her screen, wearing the turquoise and gold dress, her wavy locks falling over right side. She smiled uncomfortably. The dress felt a bit tight around her. She was used to the usual Ricci gowns, sleeveless with loose bodices.<p>

"Thank you Isabel," she nodded, inspecting herself in the mirror. Aria felt strange, dressing this way. She didn't feel like herself, almost like she was trapped in another woman's a body. But if this woman could catch Prince Arthur's eye and make King Alec happy, then so be it. She ran her fingers down her hair and looked at herself one last time. Finally, Aria turned to look at her maid. "I'm ready, then."

Isabel giggled to herself. "Is Prince Arthur escorting you?"

"Indeed he is. There are others that I must meet tonight," Aria said as Isabel followed her to the door. "For instance, the King's ward, the Lady Morgana. And Arthur's fellow knights. My father says I have to make a good impression." She absentmindedly wondered if she would see Merlin there too.

"This is going to be quite an event! Ahh, I am so happy for you, Lady Aria," Isabel sighed, "You deserve this so much. And Prince Arthur would be such a good husband for you. Strong, loyal, kind…"

They spotted Prince Arthur waiting at the end of the hall, dressed for the occasion. Isabel squeaked in happiness. "Isabel," Aria hushed, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Her maid shot her grin of Cheshire Cat proportions and scampered off quickly as Aria walked up to Arthur.

Arthur turned. "Lady Aria!" He stopped and stared at her. Aria smiled at him and bowed slightly. "Hello, Prince Arthur."

He sounded almost breathless as he spoke. "You look lovely, my lady."

"Thank you, sire." Arthur held out an arm and Aria took it. They walked to the throne room to take part in the feast that seemed to have already begun. Once they entered, the sounds of chatter faded away and all eyes were on them. Aria suddenly felt self-conscious, wishing people would stop staring. Arthur didn't seem nervous and all and she was somewhat glad for his company beside her. She heard a clanging noise and her and Arthur turned their heads. Aria nearly gasped as she saw a very red-faced Merlin leaning down to pick up the jug of water he had dropped. An elderly man next to him shook his head at him. Arthur sighed. "Don't mind Merlin, he's a clumsy one," he muttered. "Always dropping things…"

Aria forced a chuckle, wondering what could have possibly caused Merlin to drop what he had been holding in his hand. She made a mental note to look for him later.

Arthur stopped and Aria let go of his arm. "Thank you for escorting me, my lord."

"My pleasure, my lady." Arthur smiled at her and she returned it. "Please excuse me for a moment, I must go speak with the Knights. Enjoy yourself tonight, Lady Aria."

Aria nodded and looked around for someone to speak to. At that moment, a woman dressed in a sparkling, cream colored gown approached Aria with a friendly smile. "Welcome, Lady Aria! I am the King's ward, the Lady Morgana." She bowed slightly.

Aria did the same. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Morgana!" The Lady Morgana was a gorgeous woman, Aria felt a bit envious of her beauty.

Morgana struck up conversation. "So tell me, Aria, how do you feel about Camelot so far?"

"It's wonderful," Aria answered, walking slowly with the King's ward, "Everyone has been kind so far, especially the King and Prince Arthur."

"Seems like Arthur does know how to treat a lady," Morgana chuckled. "I've known him ever since we were children, he's the arrogant brother I've never had." Morgana and Aria talked some more as she introduced her to a few people of the court. Everyone greeted her politely and bowed but she had yet to see where Merlin was. Finally, she spotted him by the table, working next to Morgana's maid, Guinevere.

"Excuse me one moment, Morgana," Aria said. Morgana nodded and she made her way to where Merlin was. Just in time, Guinevere left him and he was alone. Merlin's head was down and he seemed to be very into what he was doing. Aria cleared her throat and tilted her neck slightly to catch his attention. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin looked up and nearly dropped the same jug of water again. "Lady Aria!" he stammered, struggling to get a good grip before he dropped it once more.

"Don't drop it again," Aria chuckled, "Wouldn't want Arthur on your case."

"Believe me, he already is," Merlin replied, offering up yet another one of his heart-stopping smiles. His eyes swept over and Aria started feeling wary of herself again. Merlin seemed like he was trying to find words. "You- you look very beautiful tonight, my lady."

"Why thank you, Merlin!" She hoped her face didn't look the way it felt right now, her cheeks burning up at his compliment. Merlin opened his mouth to say something else when Arthur appeared next to Aria. "Do be careful next time, will you Merlin?" Arthur snipped, and Merlin's shoulders sagged a bit.

Arthur turned to Aria. "Come my lady, we're sitting down now."

Aria raised an eyebrow, almost ready to tell Arthur not to speak to his servant like that. But something in her stopped her and she obediently followed Arthur to the table. Looking back, she saw Merlin continue working.

"That was Merlin," Arthur informed as if Aria didn't know, "He's my servant."

"He seems nice!" Aria responded. Arthur shrugged as he held out her seat for her. "He's decent."

Arthur took a seat next to her with Morgana on her other side. She looked over and saw King Uther and her father sitting next to each other. Her father smiled encouragingly at her as if telepathically telling her that everything was going well. She smiled back uneasily then turned to exchange a few more words with the Lady Morgana.

* * *

><p>So far, the evening was going smoothly. Arthur had escorted the Lady Aria, spoken to her, and was now seated next to her. She was talking rather animatedly with Morgana. Arthur took this as a good sign. It meant the two were getting along and this seemed to put him at ease for a bit.<p>

"Arthur," Uther said, turning to his son.

"Yes, Father?"

"What plans do you have for tomorrow?"

Arthur crinkled his eyebrow in confusion. Why was his father asking? "I was hoping to go on a morning hunt after breakfast."

"Change them," Uther said immediately, waving a hand.

"_What_?" Uther never asked Arthur to change his plans unless there was something extremely important to be done.

"Take the Lady Aria out for a morning ride tomorrow and have breakfast with her. You wanted a chance to get to know her, there it is." Uther turned back to Alec. Arthur paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. He wasn't used to changing his plans so suddenly like this. But he knew it had to be done. He decided to ask the Lady Aria when the feast was over.

After a while, Uther stood up, ready to make an announcement. "I thank you all for joining us tonight in welcoming our guests, King Alec and his daughter, the Lady Aria. As you all know, an agreement has been made between our two houses." Uther turned to look at Arthur and Aria. "An agreement sealed with the promise of marriage." He raised his cup. "A toast to Prince Arthur and the Lady Aria, the future King and Queen of Camelot!"

Everyone raised their cups and echoed Uther's words. Arthur and Aria smiled weakly. He turned to see her shift in her seat slightly. Was it as hard for her to accept this whole arrangement as it was for him?

After the feast had ended, Arthur escorted Aria back to her chambers.

"I had a good time, my lord," Aria was saying, holding her dress up so as to not trip over it. It was not the sort of dress she was used to. "Did you?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Arthur agreed, stopping in front of her chamber doors. She stood in front of him and he started to take in her features. She was petite and her skin was a pale, porcelain color and her touch had been soft. Aria looked up at him shyly and the shade of brown that met his eyes drew him in for a moment. Merlin was right. Aria was indeed a very pretty girl.

Arthur snapped back into reality. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a morning ride tomorrow," he asked, straightening up.

Aria seemed surprised at his offer. "Oh… y-yes, I'd love to!"

Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit pleased at the sound of her pleasantly shocked tone of voice. "Wonderful. I shall see you tomorrow, bright and early then?"

"You will," Aria nodded, turning towards her door. "Goodnight, Prince Arthur."

She disappeared behind her door. Arthur stood for a moment. "Goodnight, Lady Aria."

After that, he left for his chambers, feeling a bit lightheaded.

**A/N: Hello, hello! This one took me quite a while. The next chapter is going to focus a little more on the relationship between Aria and Arthur. But for those of you waiting on Aria/Merlin, it will come, I promise! As for the setting, I see it taking place between series one and two, back when Morgana wasn't evil. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Reviews are welcome as always. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Rise and shine!"

The sound of Merlin's annoyingly cheerful voice pulled Arthur out of his heavy slumber. His eyelids felt heavy as they lifted halfway up. Groaning, he turned over in his bed and was about to yell at his servant when a bright flash of sunshine smacked him in the face. Merlin had opened his blinds completely. Arthur blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the sight of Merlin standing there with his hands on his hips, as if waiting for him to get up.

"How on Earth are you this inhumanely irritating so early in the morning?" he grumbled, sitting up and shooting a glare in his direction.

"It's a gift," Merlin retorted and Arthur didn't have to look at his servant to know that he was grinning. It was a habitual game between the two, seeing who could get the rise out of each other before the day had even started. Yawning, Arthur rubbed his eyes until they were fully open.

"Come on sire, you have to get ready." Merlin started running around the room, looking for something for the prince to wear. Arthur wanted to yell at Merlin to get out so he could slump back into bed and sleep some more. Then again, if his servant weren't around, Arthur would barely be able to manage. Arthur got up and stretched, trying to remember what he had planned for the day.

"What exactly am I getting ready for?" he said as Merlin appeared, holding out his clothes for him. Before Arthur could reach for them, he pulled back. "I have to run you a bath first!" He sped off.

"Wha- _Merlin_!" Arthur yelled, stomping after them. "Why am I bathing? I'm just going to get dirty again."

Merlin was going to get water to fill Arthur's tub when he paused and looked up at him. "Are you forgetting what you're supposed to be doing today?"

Arthur looked at him confusedly. "I'll tell you what you're forgetting. My breakfast. Where is it?" Arthur looked around, feeling ready to tell his servant off once more when Merlin interrupted.

"You're riding with the Lady Aria this morning."

Arthur froze. He had almost forgotten- last night, the Riccis had come, they had a feast, he escorted the Lady Aria, and today he was to spend the morning with her. His stomach began doing flip-flops. When did he start getting so nervous? All he had to do was talk to her. Arthur's father was right. It was his chance to get to know Aria, see what kind of girl she was. According to Merlin, she was not an airhead. What did he know? It's not like he'd ever get to have an actual conversation with her. Arthur thought about this as Merlin prepared his bath. _What kind of wife would Lady Aria be? Would she be the submissive, obedient type? The kind who always fought those who had authority? What did she expect out of him as a husband?_

"All set. Heated and everything," Merlin cut into to Arthur's pondering. He blinked and set back into reality. He turned to look at his servant who was staring back expectantly. "Is there anything else I can do, sire?"

"Go tell the Lady Aria to meet me outside in the square. After that, go get our horses ready and whatever else we made need for the ride. And Merlin"- Arthur added- "Don't embarrass yourself again like last night."

Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to hide the deepening color of his cheeks. "Will do, your Royal Pratness," he muttered, walking away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Merlin left the room. Arthur smirked to himself as he bathed. "Thought so."

* * *

><p><em>Clotpole<em>, Merlin thought to himself, leaving the prince's room angrily It was one thing for Arthur to continually put him down but another thing to remind him of how he humiliated himself last night by dropping the stupid jug of water just as the Lady Aria passed by. Arthur knew it would upset him to bring it up, of course he would as often as possible to torture him.

Yes, maybe seeing Lady Aria last night caused him to drop the jug because she looked absolutely stunning last night. So what? He was sure Arthur had a few moments like that when he saw someone attractive pass by. But if Merlin thought about it, it was probably because the arrogant prince passed by a reflection of himself. And if Merlin dare tease Arthur about anything like that, he'd surely get into trouble. Unlike Arthur, he didn't have any amount of superiority over anyone.

Another thing Merlin had to be careful with; his magic. Aria had almost caught him yesterday in the library when he was fetching a book for Gaius. Surely she would tell Arthur of her suspicions dare he let his magic go astray. He had been keeping up the act as a lowly servant with nothing special about him and didn't want to give anything away, especially to the Lady herself. If anything, the House of Ricci was just as strongly opposed to sorcery as was Uther.

Just as Merlin was nearing the Lady Aria's chambers, his heart started beating a bit faster as he approached her door and knocked twice. A second later, the door opened a little bit. A mousy looking maid stared at him, holding a dress in her hand. "Yes?" she answered in a high voice.

"I have a message for the Lady Aria from Prince Arthur, telling her to meet him outside in the front for their morning ride together," Merlin rambled off. The maid unexpectedly squeaked in happiness. "I shall tell my lady straight away!" she whispered happily.

"Isabel," the two heard Lady Aria call from inside the room. "Oh dear," Isabel said, "I have to go fetch something for my lady. Do you mind helping her before I come back?"

"I… uh…" Merlin wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Arthur might very well kill him if he found out he had stepped into the Lady Aria's room. "No, I… that's alright, I just came to leave a message and…"

"It'll only be for a few minutes! I'll be right back!" Without another word, Isabel shoved the dress into Merlin's hands and left quickly. Merlin stood there, lost and speechless, outside Aria's door. Damn it, he thought, what am I going to do now? He eyed the dress in his hand- a simple, sleeveless, crème colored gown that was loosened around the bodice. This was not a dress from Camelot. It had "Ricci" all over it.

"Isabel? Who is it?" Merlin shut his eyes and groaned. Exhaling sharply, he stepped into the Lady Aria's room, praying no one had seen him. They might get the wrong idea and he did NOT want that happening anytime soon.

Right as he walked in, Lady Aria spoke again. Her voice was coming from behind the screen. "Isabel, who was that?"

Merlin frantically looked around the room, mentally kicking himself for not having been more firm with Aria's servant. Had he been calm and delivered the message properly, he could have walked off and gone to help Arthur prepare for the morning ride. But no. Here he was, standing in the chambers of his master's future wife, holding a dress in his hand. _I've battled evil witches, various monsters, saved Arthur's royal backside a hundred times, and have dealt with an angrier side to the Great Dragon. Yet for some reason, I have no idea what to do when in the same room with a female._

"I bet it was my father." Merlin jumped. Aria was still behind the screen, chatting as if Isabel was still in the room. "It was, wasn't it? You always get silent after you speak with him. Goodness, Isabel, don't be so nervous."

_She has no reason to be. But I certainly do. What am I supposed to say to that? Oh God…_

"What did he have to say this time? More pieces of advice to impress his Royal Highness? What dress to wear? What topics of conversations to bring up? Dare I tell the Prince Arthur about the books I've been reading?" Lady Aria let out a dry laugh. "Just be the clueless royal I'm sure he'd prefer me to be. Much easier to marry off, don't you think?"

Lady Aria finally stepped out from behind her screen and Merlin immediately froze up. She let out a small shriek and jumped back. "Oh! You're not Isabel!"

Merlin's face turned into the color of roses. "Oh… I'm not! No I'm not!" He held up his hands, with her dress still there.

Lady Aria looked at Merlin cautiously. "You… did you hear everything I said?"

"Ah… well, yes… I did…" Merlin stammered, starting to shift around in the spot he was standing.

"I'm… oh dear…" Lady Aria walked past him, covering her face. It took Merlin a moment to realize that she wasn't even dressed- she still had her nightgown on. Arthur wasn't the only one who was going to have his head. King Alec would too. Merlin turned around to see Aria pacing, looking like she had just been caught in the act of doing something scandalous.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, walking towards her.

"I'm just… I'm so sorry you had to hear me say all that, Merlin," Aria rambled off, "I meant for Isabel to hear that. Please don't tell Prince Arthur I said those things, I don't find him a bad person at all"-

"Lady Aria, please," Merlin interrupted. She stopped speaking and looked up at him. It took a moment for Merlin to form the right words. Again, he found himself drawn to her eyes. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just here to tell you to meet Prince Arthur outside where the horses will be."

"Oh… oh right, we're spending the morning together…" Aria looked down and blushed. "I apologize once more, I'm not very well dressed to greet any unexpected guests."

"Here," Merlin handed her the dress, not meeting her eyes. He felt sheepish too. "It's a nice dress."

"Thank you, Merlin!" Aria smiled brightly, walking back behind her screen. "I was hoping someone here would think so. I know our style is a bit different but honestly it's much more comfortable." Aria said this as she slipped off her nightgown and pulled the dress over her head. Merlin did his best not to look in the direction of the screen, unsure of what he would feel if dare he saw anything.

"Merlin, will you come here for a moment?"

Merlin froze again. "What for, my lady?"

"I need help with getting the buttons in the back. Could you do them for me?"

Merlin's face flushed an alarmingly red. He felt like he would be doing this quite often around the Lady Aria, turning colors all the time. The consequences of helping Aria with her dress seemed to haunt him as he slowly walked to her screen. Anyone could walk in the door and get the wrong idea. God forbid it be Aria's father or Uther or worse- Arthur. And yes, Arthur walking in would be worse than Alec or Uther. _Arthur is infuriatingly right. I can't handle myself too well around women._

Merlin's hands shook as he did the buttons on the back of Aria's dress while she held her hair up. His fingertips brushed her bare back and he swallowed, trying to collect himself, hoping that she hadn't felt that.

"Are you alright, Merlin? You seem shaky," Aria said.

"I-I'm fine!" Merlin stuttered, his voice cracking slightly. "You're done, my lady."

Lady Aria turned around. "Thank goodness for you! I always have trouble with the buttons on the back, usually Isabel has to help me." She stepped out and inspected herself in the mirror. "I suppose it'll have to do, at least for today. Maybe I can dazzle Arthur with some nice things to talk about if my dress is displeasing."

Merlin knew it was a woman's tendency to always think that whatever she was wearing was simply decent, nothing more. But he would truly think that Arthur would be out of his mind if he didn't think the Lady Aria looked incredible right now, regardless of the dress being a glamorous piece of work or not.

"Well, I think you look lovely, Lady Aria," he said softly then shut his mouth. Was it really necessary of him to offer up his opinion as if she even cared what he had to say?

Aria turned to look at Merlin and he noticed a glimmer in her eye. "That's so kind of you to say, Merlin. I appreciate that very much."

"Of course," Merlin responded, smiling at her. "I should go now, get ready for the morning."

"Right. Tell Arthur I shall be ready soon."

"I will, Lady Aria." Merlin was about to leave but then he stopped and looked back at her before leaving. "And about what you said earlier… I won't tell Arthur. If anything, worse things have been said."

Aria was silent. When she spoke, there was a hint of gratitude in her voice. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded once then left her chambers, walking down the hall quickly. Somehow, his heart just couldn't stop it's faster-than-normal beating.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Aria met Arthur outside in the square, where their horses had been prepared. So far, the early day had been eventful- she blabbed away her thoughts while Merlin was in the room who just so happened to be rather close to Arthur. Thankfully, he said he wouldn't tell and Aria had a feeling Merlin was one to keep promises, even with someone he barely knew.<p>

Arthur smiled at her as she came down the steps. "Good morning, Lady Aria," he greeted, holding out a hand to help her down the stairs. She took it and returned the greeting. "I see we won't be joining our fathers for breakfast this morning, then?"

"Not today. Today, it's just the two of us." Arthur helped her get up onto her horse and got up on his. Aria kind of liked how he said that. _Just the two of us_. It sounded nice to her.

They left the citadel shortly and made their way to the forest. It was a beautiful day, the sky clear of any clouds and the sun warm on their backs. The ride was quiet in the beginning. Aria took in the scenery as they passed by. She was slowly warming up to the idea of living in Camelot. Granted it would be lonely for a while without her father and Isabel, but Aria had learned by now how to adjust to these kinds of situations.

"Are you liking your stay in Camelot so far?" Arthur asked, starting a conversation.

Aria nodded. "I am. It's been wonderful. You and your father have been kind, Arthur."

"It is our pleasure," Arthur replied, waving it away like it was nothing. The awkward silence set in again but Aria broke it. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Just a place nearby a lake that I know of," Arthur answered. Thankfully, they got to the spot quickly so they didn't have to worry about dealing with anymore awkwardness. Arthur got off his horse and helped Aria off hers. He then began setting up their breakfast near the lake. Aria smiled to herself. She felt touched that Arthur had set this us for them and set about to helping him.

"I really wish I brought Merlin with me," he grumbled, "But I didn't want him intruding in on us. He's a nosy one, listen to us all day if he could."

Aria chuckled then felt guilty. It felt wrong to be laughing at Merlin like that. Finally, everything was set and the two sat down near the lake on the spread. Aria had been feeling hungry earlier but sitting this close next to Arthur set her stomach in knots and she could barely keep her food down. _This is your chance to know him for who he really is. You are going to be his wife soon. Take advantage of this._

She sat up. "So, tell me about yourself!"

Arthur put his plate down. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything and everything, my lord! We haven't had the chance to get to know one another through this arrangement. No better time than now for that to happen."

Arthur chuckled. "You're right. Well, let's see… you know I am an only child. I've been trained to kill since birth. Or at least that's what I tell most people. It's what I told Merlin when he first came to Camelot."

Aria giggled. "How did he react to that?"

"Oh, if there's one thing about Merlin, he's a bit of a coward. Can't really stay up long enough in a fight." Arthur sat back. "But he has become a close friend of mine. I can't think of anyone else I can trust as much as I trust him."

"Hmmm, that's nice of you to say about him," Aria replied, leaning back against a pillow.

Arthur glanced at her. "But best we not tell him what I just said."

"Your secret is safe with me!" They both laughed then Arthur continued, "A lot of things have happened ever since Merlin came to Camelot. It's almost like trouble followed him on the way here. But in a way, I suppose I'm a bit grateful for it. It gave me chances to prove to my father that I would make a great king someday."

Aria let her eyes stay on Arthur the whole time he talked. "My father always tells me of what I must do when it is my time to take the throne." Arthur cast his eyes upon the lake, almost forgetting that he was talking to Aria. "I've watched him rule as I grew up, wanting to make him proud of him. As hard as he can be on me, I know why."

He turned his head to look at Aria whose eyes had not left him once. "Do you ever feel that way? That you must do whatever you can despite how much you disagree with what is expected of you to prove something to someone?"

Aria sighed. "I would be lying if I said I didn't. My father can be the same, except it's different. Ever since my mother went away, nothing's been the same. I know he means well when he says that I need to be the kind of woman a man would marry but- it's a lot of pressure on one person to do all this to please their father."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what you mean. I can't even begin to tell you all the things I've had to do under my father's command that I disagreed with yet had to do anyway just to make him proud of me."

"How refreshing, someone that understands!" Aria let out another sigh. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my mother were still here."

Arthur looked at her interestedly. "If you don't mind me asking, my lady, whatever happened to your mother?"

As hard as it was to tell the story, Aria knew she would have to at some point. Why not now?

"She… left my father and I with another man when I was young," she started, not meeting Arthur's eyes, instead, looking down at her hands. "She betrayed us. Said she hated the royal lifestyle, the way it all was, the 'system' we followed. And so she ran off with another man who lived in our kingdom. I have not heard from her since."

He must have noticed her quiet, solemn attitude and moved to comfort her. "I'm truly sorry to hear that, Lady Aria. If it is any consolation, I know what it's like to grow up without a mother."

"It's awful, isn't it?" she asked softly. She appreciated that Arthur was trying to make her feel better.

"Explains why our fathers are so tough on us," Arthur answered, "My father's changed ever since my mother died. I'm sure you know of our law banning all practices of magic in Camelot and anyone who is to break the rule will be punished by death."

Aria paused. Magic… meaning anything to do with the Old Religion. How could she have not known this rule already? And why in the world had her father not told her anything? She was carrying books on the Old Religion! Aria made a mental note to have Isabel hide those immediately.

"I know," she nodded quickly, as if not knowing this rule was a crime, "I can assure you that I will abide by this rule and not practice any of my magic." She cracked a joke. Arthur laughed than shot her a worried look. "You are joking, right?"

"Yes, my lord! Of course I am!" _Note to self: don't make too many sarcastic jokes._

After a while, Arthur stood up and helped Aria up as well. "We should probably get back to Camelot before our fathers wonder what's taking so long." Aria agreed and they packed everything up, got on their horses, and followed the trail back to the citadel. After their time spent together, Aria didn't have any doubt that this marriage really was happening. She wanted to ask Arthur if this was as frightening to him as it was for her. But even if he were scared, he wouldn't tell her.

"You know, my lady," Arthur spoke up, interrupting her thoughts, "I have to be honest, I was a bit hesitant about this whole arrangement at first. But after this, I should say that I welcome the idea of you coming to stay in Camelot as the future queen… and of course, my wife."

Whatever little food Aria had eaten earlier seemed to pull a sudden change in direction from her stomach to back up. What was she expected to say in return? That she was all for it? That she had warmed up to the idea as well? Should she be honest? Tell him that she had never felt more scared than now? No, no that was a terrible idea. Aria knew why this had to be done. She wasn't about to let her father down.

Aria smiled at Arthur. "I love the idea myself, my lord."

"I am glad to hear it. Our fathers will be very happy to hear this, won't they?"

She nodded once and smiled one last time at him before looking up ahead. Pleasing their fathers… Arthur made a perfect point. At the end of the day, it didn't matter how they really felt. All that mattered was they made others happy and their fathers proud of them.

**A/N: Hey, hey! So sorry for being gone these past three days, I was really busy and barely had anytime to update but I hope this new chapter makes up for my absence! I will say that while I was gone, I got a few ideas that might pull the story in a more serious, "darker" direction. If the rating changes, you'll know why but we'll see. I love reviews, they'll keep me writing, but I'm totally jussayin'. Thanks for reading and updates will come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So I take it that it went well?" Merlin asked later that day as he set down Arthur's lunch plate in front of him. After Arthur and Aria had gone out to spend time together, he had been kept busy running errands for Gaius and cleaning Arthur's chambers before he arrived. Now, he anxiously waited to hear about Arthur's morning and not-so-anxiously for any more orders that the Prince might have in store for him.

"Of course it did," Arthur scoffed, "You may have a problem talking to women, Merlin, but I had none with the Lady Aria." As he began eating, Merlin went to pour him some more water. "It's official, then? You're marrying her?"

Arthur swallowed his food then shot Merlin a knowing look. "Regardless of how Aria and I feel about each other, we would have gotten married anyway. She's of royal blood, her father and mine are forging an alliance with our kingdoms, and I'm to marry for the good of the kingdom. It was set in stone before I even met her." He took a sip of his water, seeming rather calm for someone who was to be married soon.

"Besides, the Lady Aria is perfect. She's kind, loyal, not to mention very beautiful- she'd look perfect sitting next to me on that throne." Merlin hated to admit it, but they would make a very attractive couple. But looks only went so far as much as feelings did. And if Arthur didn't have any or didn't gain any such feelings for the Lady Aria, then this would be a rather empty relationship.

"What did you talk about with her?" Merlin asked him, hovering as Arthur ate his meal. The prince looked up at Merlin with a weird expression on his face. "I don't think that's really any of your business, Merlin, but since you are so nosy, I will let you know that we got along well and I am less skeptical about this marriage. In fact, I look forward to the day Aria and I sit together on that throne as king and queen. Does that answer your question?"

_Not in the slightest_, Merlin thought but he let the matter go. He forced a smile. "I'll bet your father and her father were very happy to hear that you two are getting on."

Arthur snorted. "They were about to jump for joy in front of us and set about straight away to make an official announcement of the engagement tonight." He turned and smirked up at his servant. "Which means my best clothes need washing, and while you're at it, my armor needs polishing and so do my shoes."

Merlin's fingers twitched as he held the water jug in his hand, wondering what were the possibilities he could knock Arthur out with it enough that he wouldn't remember a thing. Instead, he sighed in exasperation. "Yes, my lord. Will there be anything else?"

"None that I can think of. That'll be all, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Merlin left Arthur's chambers and set about to do his chores. <em>Could at least say thank you for once in your life<em>, he seethed in his thoughts. He thought about the Lady Aria- Arthur was right about her being kind, loyal, and beautiful. From what he had noticed, she wasn't arrogant at all and in fact, never seemed to show that she was of higher authority even if she was. The idea of her coming to stay in Camelot made him smile but the idea that she would be Arthur's wife discouraged him. And Merlin didn't even know why. Somehow, he worked a lot faster today than any other day. He wanted to get his work done quickly before tonight's announcement.

After his chores, Merlin made his way back to Gaius's chambers in case he had any last minute errands to run. On his way, he saw the Lady Aria and skidded to a halt. Where was she going? Had she seen him? But he noticed she had something in her hand was making her way to the library. Simply out curiosity and interest, Merlin followed her, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Why give away that he was spying on the future queen of Camelot?

Aria walked ahead and Merlin trailed after her carefully. He had done this many times, and was exceptionally skilled at it. Aria walked into the library and Merlin waited a moment before he walked in. She had slunk past Geoffrey whose back had been turned. But where had she gone? Merlin quickly yet quietly made his way past Geoffrey whose back was still turned and ducked behind a bookshelf. It was better the court genealogist not ask him what he was doing here. He peeked behind the bookshelf to make sure that Geoffrey hadn't caught him. Then, Merlin set about to look for Aria.

Merlin heard the sound of pages turning and crept slowly in the direction where he had heard the sound. He looked behind another book shelf and found the Lady Aria shifting through two books at once, as if comparing them. She had on a frustrated expression, as if she was having trouble understanding what the books meant. Merlin was so interested in what the book that he leaned over slightly to see the cover in case maybe he had seen it before. He didn't notice the Lady Aria look up at him. "Merlin?"

He jumped and nearly fell forward, catching himself before he tripped. Merlin straightened up and smiled at her sheepishly. "Lady Aria," he greeted, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. The plan was NOT to get caught by her.

Aria looked amused. "What were you doing?"

"I was just… checking for rats!" Merlin blurted. "That's why I was bending down!"

"Rats?"

"Yes! Rats! We have had them in the past, might as well make sure they don't come back!" Chuckling weakly, Merlin dropped down and checked around for so-called "rats." After this, he would never recover, he had already made such a big fool out of himself.

Aria shut her book and kneeled down. Merlin raised his head. She was smiling. "You're a strange one, you know that?"

"I've been told," he murmured. Aria stood up and held out a hand. "Here, get up. Take a break from rat hunting, help me decipher this."

Merlin stared up at her before taking her hand and getting up. He sat next to Aria as she showed him the books. "It's written in some strange language," she said, "Has to do with the Old Religion." Merlin raised an eyebrow. He didn't take the Lady Aria as someone who showed interest in the Old Religion. Arthur surely must have told her about Camelot's strict rule on magic. No wonder she had been so secretive about it.

Aria lowered her voice. "I know about the law banning magic," she whispered, "But I found this book in the library back home. When Arthur told me about the ban, I brought it down here to hide it but before I did, I wanted to know what any of the words said."

Merlin held out his hands. "May I?" Aria handed him the book and he looked into it. His thoughts were confirmed. "These are spells," he said, tracing the words with his finger. "This book even has the mark of the Old Religion. Does your library normally carry books with spells?"

The lady looked thoughtful. "None that I know of… I usually found books on history so it was a relief to find something more fascinating." She rolled her eyes and Merlin found himself laughing. "But I found this particular one buried somewhere deep. My father doesn't know. He disapproves of me reading, especially ever since my mother left us."

Merlin glanced at Aria. Her smile had faded and she looked solemn. If there was one thing Arthur and Aria had in common, it's that neither of them had their mothers. "Did your mother like to read too?"

"Oh, yes. But that got to take up most of her time before she left. She was always reading and before I knew it, she ran off with another man, not failing to tell my father that there was more life out there than in a castle." Aria's tone changed and she sounded a lot more upset when she spoke. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bore with my stories, it's stupid of me…"

"No," Merlin stated, turning towards her. "It's alright. I understand. I could probably understand better than anyone." The minute he said that, Merlin stopped himself. What was he going on about, trying to connect with someone of royalty? He may have been interested but that didn't mean Aria was in his life.

"You do? How so?" Aria leaned towards him. "Your mother left you too?"

"Not my mother… my father. I don't even know if he's still alive, to be honest." Merlin closed the book, "We should probably find a good place to put this so no one sees"-

"Where are you from, Merlin?" Aria asked, catching Merlin off-guard as he looked around for a place to put the book. Last time he checked, no one had ever asked him about himself. No one that was a royal, anyway. Merlin didn't think anyone particularly cared about the life of a servant. "Eh, just this small village called Ealdor. Nothing special." Merlin suddenly got an idea. "You know, I know of a good place we can hide the book. My guardian, Gaius, he used to study these kinds of things. No one would suspect him."

"Gaius? The court physician?" Aria asked and Merlin nodded. She got up. "If you say so!"

"Come on, let's sneak back out." Quietly, the two managed to sneak past Geoffrey whose head was down. Just as he looked up, the two were finally out of the library.

"I was afraid to ask him about the book," Aria said, catching her breath, "After Arthur told me about the law, I didn't think anyone would be so easy on me. They wouldn't want the wife of their future king to betray something they are so strict about."

"Believe me, there are people out there in the city who are breaking the law," Merlin said, as they walked down the hall. "You carrying a book without knowing what it meant would hardly mean betrayal."

"Maybe not, but my father certainly wouldn't be proud," Aria sighed. She passed a window and stopped to look out it. Merlin stopped as well and stood next to her, looking out the window with her. "Speaking of, there he is. He's talking with King Uther and Arthur. They're getting along so well. Almost too well." She was right. King Alec was laughing with Uther and Arthur. Merlin wasn't sure but he felt like he caught a trace of nervousness in Aria's tone. He looked at her expression and he knew he heard right.

"Are you scared, my lady?" Merlin questioned in a whisper. He expected to give him an arrogant look and ask him what in the world kind of question was that? She'd walk away then, wonder why she was getting caught up with a servant. What came was a shock.

"I'm very scared, Merlin," Aria said, averting her eyes to meet Merlin's. "I've never been more scared of something in my life." Just one look into her eyes and Merlin forgot what he was supposed to be doing. It was like all the other things seemed so insignificant compared to what was happening now.

"You don't have to be," he murmured, "You won't be alone."

"How do you know?"

"Because… you have me now." _What in the world are you thinking? Did you really just say that out loud to the Lady Aria? Something is wrong with you. _

Aria offered a small smile. "That's very kind of you, Merlin. I'll be glad to know that I have someone to talk to."

"Yeah… I mean, only when you want to of course! You'll have Arthur and I won't be as useful after that but"-

"Trust me," Aria interrupted, touching his arm as if stopping him from rambling, "I'm happy to have you around. I may need you in the future."

_Don't ramble again, Merlin. Do. Not. Ramble._

"I hope you do," he said quietly. "I should probably go give this to Gaius and get ready for tonight."

"I should too," Aria agreed, "Thank you for helping me, Merlin. It's a relief knowing I have you to make sure everything goes right. I shall see you tonight."

"Good to see you too, my lady." Aria smiled one last time and walked back to her chambers while Merlin just stood there, holding a book in his hand. He had no idea what was happening to him, just that his heart was beating abnormally fast and he was smiling for nearly no reason at all. He entered Gaius's part of the castle. The court physician was busy looking through some papers at the table.

"Gaius," Merlin addressed walking over to him. Gaius looked over at him over his glasses. "Merlin, where have you been? Aren't you supposed to be helping Arthur get ready for tonight's announcement?"

"I am, I just… got a little sidetracked." Merlin handed him the book. Gaius looked puzzled. "But I did not ask for any book." He flipped through the pages. "Merlin, this is a book of spells. Where did you find it?"

"I didn't. The Lady Aria did. Well, brought it with her. She needed a place to hide it and I thought of a better place than the court library." Merlin was about to leave when he noticed Gaius remove his glasses and cast a quizzical look at him. That meant he had something to say.

"What were you doing with the Lady Aria?" How had Merlin not seen that question coming…

"Just… I found her in the library, reading," Merlin answered casually. Gaius knew him all too well.

"Found her or followed her?" The old man had caught him. Merlin groaned. "Okay yes, Gaius. I followed her to the library I was just curious what she was doing! And I ended up helping her! How is that bad?"

"How is that bad? Merlin, she is the future wife to Arthur. I doubt anyone would think it a good thing you're spending time with her."

"We were hardly spending time," Merlin tried to shrug it off. "Nothing else happened, Gaius. Just… let it go."

Merlin left before Gaius could say anything more. Nothing else happened and nothing else would happen. No one had anything to worry about. Despite whatever Aria had told him, the wife of the prince of Camelot and his servant could never be anything more than mere acquaintances.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Aria stood in her best gown other than the turquoise one next to Prince Arthur. Alec smiled at them approvingly as Uther moved to make an announcement to the crowd that had gathered in the throne, talking amongst themselves. She spotted Merlin standing next to Gaius, the court physician. He caught her eye and smiled shyly and she returned it. It was the strangest thing today. Aria had spent a little time with Merlin and somehow managed to connect with him. She found herself taking a great liking to him. He was sweet and easy to talk to and someone who she could turn to when she needed help. And Merlin was the only person that Aria told she was scared. Something about being told that she had him comforted her. Their exchange did not go unnoticed by Arthur who shot Merlin a warning look. Merlin straightened up his face and looked the other way.<p>

"People of Camelot," Uther announced, taking everyone's attention. "It is my greatest to announce that a confirmation of plans has been made today. My son, Arthur Pendragon will marry the Lady Aria from the House of Ricci. Together, they will be the future King and Queen of Camelot!" The crowd cheered and clapped. Arthur and Aria smiled nodded appreciatively at their positive response.

"Through this marriage, there will be an alliance between the kingdom of Camelot and the kingdom of Ricci. I am proud to say that in two days' time, this alliance will be forged. And now, my son wishes to formally ask the lady for her hand in marriage."

Aria's stomach did flip-flops as Uther diverted everyone's attention to Arthur who turned to her. Oh dear God, everyone is staring at me…

Arthur took her hand and got down on one knee. "Lady Aria," he started, "It is truly an honor to have you in Camelot. And it would mean more to me than anything if you are to stay here not as a guest- but as my wife and as the future queen of Camelot." After this, Arthur took out a ring and held it up to her. She exhaled sharply. The ring was lovely.

"His mother's ring," Uther whispered to Alec who was incredibly overjoyed.

"Aria Ricci," Arthur continued, "Will you marry me?"

Aria closed her eyes for one moment then reopened them. She thought about everything- about her father, her mother, Isabel, her kingdom… what she was doing for the good of it. How she vowed never to betray her kingdom like her mother did. How she would do anything to make her father proud. And now, Aria was making a promise, a promise to be Arthur's wife. To stand by him, to support him… to love him. She cast a quick glance around the room. Everyone in this room was going to expect so much from her. When she saw Merlin smile at her encouragingly, Aria found herself thinking, _Maybe it won't be so bad_.

She looked down at Arthur and smiled. "Yes. I will be your wife."

**A/N: Forgive me for the long delay! I've had a busy week. Again, I'm glad everyone is reading. I can't tell you how excited I get when I get an email that says someone has added this story to their favorites list or me to their favorite author list! I am so glad you all are enjoying. Chapter six will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I guess it would be right for me to say a proper congratulations now," Merlin grinned, helping Arthur get ready for bed. Arthur was behind his screen, changing out of his clothes. The day's events had definitely been something; seeing the Lady Aria twice and actually speaking with her and connecting with her. At first, Merlin was worried about Arthur marrying someone he barely knew. But it seemed that Aria would be perfect for him; she'd be the calmer, more modest counterpart to his cocky, headstrong personality. Arthur could use someone like that to calm his ego rather than feed it. And of course, Merlin was getting along just fine with her. What was there not to be worried about?

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur replied, stepping out from behind the screen. "Funny of me to say, but I'm less hesitant about this marriage. I do admit, I had my doubts about her." Arthur walked over to his bed. "Some of the royals I've met are just such rude, spoiled brats!"

Merlin held back a laugh. Arthur didn't even notice that he had just described himself in a slight nutshell. At least, that's what Merlin thought in the beginning. As time went on, he had seen a softer, more vulnerable side to the prince. Arthur would truly make a great king for Camelot someday.

"Then it's a relief that Lady Aria is none of those things," he said, picking up Arthur's clothes. "Wouldn't want a female version of you."

"What was that?" Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin who dodged it just in time.

"Nothing at all!" Merlin laughed, picking up the pillow and putting it back on the bed.

"Just merely out of interest, _Mer_lin," Arthur started, sitting up in his bed. "How exactly would you know what Aria is like? It's not like you've spent any amount of time with her." He watched Merlin walk across the room. "Besides the fact that you dropped the water jug during the feast and she approached you, probably to tell you to stop being so clumsy."

Merlin didn't meet Arthur eyes as he put his clothes away. There was no need to say anything about running into Aria three times in two days and learning enough about her to create a solid opinion. "I'm just speaking from first impressions! She _seems _to be a very nice girl and doesn't _seem_ to be a rude, spoiled brat."

"Really? Because it _seemed_ to me that you two know each other better than you say. And also, it _seemed_ to me that you two exchanged a smile back in the throne room before I proposed." Arthur eyed Merlin apprehensively. His tone was teasing but underneath it, he was serious. The boy could tell; he knew his master well.

"I smiled when she said yes. I'm happy for you, sire. Is there a ban against smiling?" Merlin muttered. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his servant. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

"I'm fine. Will there be anything else, my lord?"

"No, that'll be all."

"Goodnight." Merlin left Arthur's chambers. He needed to be careful. Arthur had easily caught him smiling at Aria and was already suspicious of him. Was he entirely to blame? The first time, he had accidentally run into her at the library. The second time, her servant had left and he felt obligated to go in. The third time- okay, so maybe it was sort of Merlin's fault he followed Aria back to the library. But good came out of it! He helped her hide the book and got to see for himself who Arthur was marrying. Granted his opinion was taken with a grain of salt, but Merlin felt it in himself to see who would be the future queen of Camelot and Arthur's wife.

Merlin passed by Isabel, Aria's servant. The squeaky maid showed him a hint of a smile and carried on down the hall. He wondered if she were staying with the Lady Aria. If not, who would be her serving girl? As he reached Gaius's chambers, Merlin suddenly didn't feel tired. There was a lot on his mind. There would be no use in tossing and turning in bed. Merlin decided to take a walk outside, clear his mind, then go back to Gaius's chambers and go to bed.

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't believe her eyes.<em>

_It had been years. Many, many years. And the woman standing before her, the woman with her eyes and the similar expressions… she was finally here._

_Aria had barely remembered what her mother looked like. She was but a child when her mother ran off with another man. But somehow, she had managed to recognize her off the bat. She was a pretty woman even after all this time. And here she was now, looking at Aria, yet not as shocked as her. Did she not recognize her? Aria certainly did._

_The woman moved towards her, her face breaking into a small smile. Aria could barely breathe. She wanted to back away but found her legs were glued to that one spot she was standing. She was scared; what did the woman want? Why was she so calm? And where was everyone else?_

Aria awoke suddenly, rising out of her bed. Breathing heavily, her eyes surveyed the room. It was dark and her window was open, the moon sending an illuminating glow into her room. Aria lay back. She had dreamt of her mother. That hadn't happened since she was a child. It was the strangest thing. But it would be impossible to go back to sleep now after that. _Well, I am the prince's future wife now_, she thought to herself, getting up, _I don't think I'll get in trouble for taking a small walk_.

The lady rose out of bed and changed into a more suitable dress for walking, the one she wore when they arrived in Camelot two days ago. A walk outside castle to clear her head wouldn't hurt. Of course she'd have to be careful of guards asking her what she was doing. She left her chambers and made her way quietly down the hall.

Aria stopped and looked out the window in the hall, the same one she had looked out earlier today with Merlin. It was empty outside, save for a few Knights. They'd obviously see her, so she'd have to be cautious. Aria looked outside, her mind scampering off to earlier in the day. A lot had happened today, almost too much to fully digest in one sitting. First she spent the morning with Arthur and got to know him better. Then she spent time with his servant and got to know him better as well. _Is that even right? Would it be wrong of me to be getting close to Merlin? _

The lady didn't know him well, except for the times she had run into him (she admitted, they were frequent over the course of two days). Merlin intrigued Aria and this was different for her. Although she was cordial to anyone who worked for the court and whoever served her, it did not extend beyond that. Except for Isabel who had been around for a very long time, Aria never had an actual friendship with a servant. To be told that she had someone, other than Isabel who would most likely have to leave- Aria felt touched. It was also a plus that Merlin related to her.

_But he's not the one you're marrying. You need to remember that Arthur is to be your husband. You need to relate to him more. He wouldn't be too pleased to know his servant and his wife are getting close._

Aria heard footsteps coming down the hall and she looked in that direction, panicking a little. Was it guards? Or Arthur? What would she say to them? Surely they would ask her what she was doing awake. _Alright, what excuse can I come up with? I was looking for… for Isabel! Yes, I required her assistance! Okay, this all I have to say…_

As it turned out, it wasn't guards. Aria wanted to laugh when saw Merlin walk towards her and stop short once he saw her. They had an odd habit of running into each other, even at times like this.

"Lady Aria!" Merlin managed to burst out. His mouth twitched into a nervous smile.

"Hello again, Merlin," she greeted, turning to him. "We've run into each other once more, I see!"

The boy shifted around, looking shy. "Yes it appears so. What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," Aria confessed. "I was going to go take a walk outside but there are Knights out there and I wouldn't want them telling Arthur I'm sneaking around in the middle of the night for no apparent reason."

"Probably not the best idea," Merlin agreed.

"What about you? Why are you up?" Aria asked.

"I… wasn't feeling very tired, thought I'd do the same as you and just take a walk."

"Ah. Well unlike me, you'd have no problem. They're least likely to ask you why you're walking around." Aria turned back to the window. The Knights were still there.

"Is something troubling you, my lady?" Merlin asked. He approached her slowly. He must have read the look on her face.

"It's nothing," Aria sighed, shaking her head. "Just nerves."

Merlin was standing next to her now, but he wasn't looking out the window. He was looking at Aria. "Is it the wedding?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I am to be married to a man I have only just met," Aria replied in the same tone of voice. "My father will be leaving with everyone else back to his kingdom. This is the first time I'll ever be truly on my own without him." At that point, Aria didn't even care that she was admitting everything to someone she hardly knew. Someone was listening, someone cared how she was truly feeling and that was all that mattered.

"I'm frightened, Merlin," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "Everyone has been kind, the King, the court, Arthur… but what of the future? What if things don't work out the way they do now? I won't have my father, he's back in his kingdom, I most likely won't have Isabel, and my mother is completely gone…" Aria was afraid she'd start crying so she stopped and looked down at her hands.

"Hey, hey," Merlin soothed, touching her arm. She looked up and met his eyes. "It's going to be alright. I told you before, you're not alone. I meant it when I said you have me. I know I'm just Prince Arthur's lowly servant but- I do care, my lady."

Aria turned to face Merlin completely. He pulled back his hand, feeling like he had cross a line. She opened her mouth to say something when they heard voices and footsteps behind them. The two glanced at each other and looked in the direction Merlin had come from. "Guards?" she whispered.

"Probably. Come on." Without another word, Merlin took her hand and quickly led her down the hall. Aria followed without protest. She didn't want to get questioned any more than he did. They ducked and moved around, watching out for guards and ran past her chambers. Aria didn't think of it and neither did she think of Isabel coming back and seeing her lady was gone.

"Where are we going?" Aria whisper-shouted. Merlin didn't answer, still holding on to her hand. He led her to a set of stairs near the end of a hall. "This leads to the tunnels which lead out to the back of the castle," he said, stopping at the head of the stairs. Merlin turned his head and looked back at Aria. "Still up for that walk?"

Aria's face broke out into a smile. She found this almost amusing, the fact that her and Merlin ran off like they were being chased all just to go take a walk. "I'd love that." He smiled back at her and Aria felt the way she did when she first saw the smile. It was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. Merlin tugged on her hand and led her down the stairs and into a dark room. "How could you possibly know your way around here?" Aria whispered amazedly. It was so dark and she clutched onto his hand to not lose him.

"I've been around every corner of this castle," Merlin said. He sounded a bit frustrated to her as he felt around for the door. It must have been because they had no torches with them and therefore could not see anything. Aria heard a scuffling noise and found herself reaching forward and clinging onto him. "Merlin! Did you hear that?"

She felt Merlin's body shake with a small laugh. "It was probably just rats, Aria." He placed a hand on her back reassuringly.

"Rats?" she nearly shrieked fearfully. Aria was a typical girl, of course she detested rats.

"Aha! Found it." The lady slowly let go of holding on to Merlin but she did not release his hand. With his other, Merlin opened the door a small crack then a little more. "After you," he offered. Gingerly, Aria let go of his hand and stepped out and was met with a cool rush of the night air. She looked left and right then stepped off to the side as Merlin joined her. He left the door open so they could come back. Aria took a deep breath, loving the feeling of being outside.

"Here we are then! Outside!" Merlin presented. Aria chuckled and nudged him. "Not much of a place to walk, though! Except for the forest."

Merlin smiled at her. "Again, not the best idea."

"There must be somewhere we could go!" Aria responded, throwing her arms up and spinning once. "Hell, just go and get lost in the forest. Be free."

"Don't tell me you're thinking that, Lady Aria," Merlin laughed.

"Believe me, I've thought more extreme things!" Aria exhaled sharply then surveyed Merlin. She could make him out thanks to the light from the moon. He was looking at her with some interest but at the same time, a bit alert. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled playfully. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the forest at night!"

Merlin looked taken aback by what she just said. He struggled to find the right words. "I'm more afraid of being the reason my master's future wife got lost in the forest last night. And I mean that in all seriousness, my lady."

Aria thought for a moment. This was probably going to be the only chance in a long time she would get to be free. And with some unexpected company as well! Once she became Arthur's wife, she'd no longer get to be with Merlin like this. And so far, she enjoyed having him around.

"You're not going to lose me," she sang, "Because you're going to come after me!" She crept slowly towards the forest.

"Lady Aria, what are you doing?" Merlin sounded anxious now, creeping towards her. "My lady, we're going to get in"-

Without another word, Aria ran off into the forest. "Lady Aria!" Merlin yelled, chasing after her. Aria laughed as she ran, feeling as if she were a child again. It had been so long since she was allowed to be carefree, that she didn't even mind it.

"My lady, I don't think this is a good idea!" Merlin yelled. It sounded like he was laughing too, even though he had been worried before.

"Stop me then!" she called back, behind her shoulder, skipping over a tree branch. She hid behind a tree and watched as Merlin skidded to halt and looked around frantically. "Lady Aria?" called out. He turned his back to her and started walking towards the other direction. Aria should have been scared of the forest at night. But for some reason, she felt safe now that Merlin was here. And they hadn't gone in too deep anyway. The back of the castle was very close.

She crept out from behind her own tree and tiptoed, following Merlin. It was almost like he didn't hear her. "My lady, where are you?" he called out again.

"I'm here!" Aria announced and Merlin yelped and whipped around. He stumbled back. "Merlin!" Aria reached over to grab him before he could trip but he ended up pulling her with him.

Merlin fell and Aria landed on top of him. The two stared at each other in complete shock before they burst out into laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face," Aria giggled, looking down at him.

"I thought I lost you!" he gasped.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Nope." Merlin gazed up at Aria. The lady could not get over how breathtaking his eyes were. And when they were looking back at hers, she didn't know to say. She took this moment to look at him. The eyes along with the dark hair and the pale skin and the sharp set of cheekbones- Merlin was very handsome. She thought Arthur was good-looking but Merlin wasn't far behind him at all.

"You know, you have lovely eyes, Merlin," she said in a slight whisper.

"Th-thank you, my lady," the boy stammered. "Can't say anyone's told me that before." He looked the other way as if to hide the hint of color that had appeared on his cheeks. Then, Merlin looked back up at her. "I don't think I could've pinned you as this carefree before, my lady."

Aria rolled her eyes. "That's because I was given the chance to be now. Father would kill me if he found out I was out at night with you."

"'Cause I'm a servant?" Merlin asked quietly.

Aria looked at him. "What does it matter if you are?" she murmured. Merlin was silent after that. Never before had he felt so touched by a comment.

"I promise I won't be this big of a handful," Aria smirked at him. "I must be putting you through loads right now."

"Not loads," Merlin smirked back.

"Very funny." As if just realizing she had been on top of him, Aria rolled off of Merlin and laid back next to him. It was silent for a few moments as they just laid there next to each other.

"I used to do this, you know," Merlin spoke up. Aria's eyes stayed fixed up at the stars, or as much as she could make of them. "Lie back and look up at the sky?"

Merlin nodded. "Back home in Ealdor."

Aria thought for a moment. "Do you miss home, Merlin?"

He shrugged. "I miss my mother, mostly. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Why did you leave?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment. "I… well, my mother thought I'd find a place here in Camelot. And I did. Working as the prince's servant and assisting the court physician."

"Are you happy with that?" Aria asked, turning her whole body to him. The grass wasn't the most comfortable spot but she didn't mind. He turned his face to look at her. "You could say I am. I'm less trouble for my mother now."

"What kind of trouble would you be?" Aria chuckled. "You were hardly willing to chase me here."

"It's complicated," Merlin sighed. Aria saw that this could get personal and didn't want to push him any further. "I won't pester you. But I really am curious to know."

"No need to bore you with the details," Merlin muttered.

"It doesn't bore me, Merlin," Aria said softly. "I _want_ to know." Again, they just looked at each other. Aria felt her heart rate speed up a little bit when she looked into his eyes again. God, what was it about him? He made her feel so funny.

"We'll have time to get to that," Merlin replied in that same tone of voice, barely above a whisper.

"I look forward to it." Aria's tone matched his. "After all, I have you now to turn to, right?" Merlin nodded. She was starting to feel a little dizzy now and she didn't know why. Suddenly, Aria heard a noise. "What was that?" She shot up and turned her head, panicked. She had forgotten it was nighttime in the forest.

"A wild animal, maybe." Merlin sounded a bit scared too. He stood up and held out a hand. Aria took it and stood up. "We should head back to the castle now, it's already very late."

They heard a noise again. It indeed sounded like a wild animal. "Merlin!" Without thinking, Aria held onto Merlin. Taken by surprise, he looked down at her hugging him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"It's alright, my lady," he calmed, "Don't be scared."

"Is it sad that I'm relieved to be scared of something else now?" Aria asked. Merlin chuckled. "I'd be worried if you were more frightened of getting married to Arthur than of a wild animal." He took her hand and led her out of the forest and back to the door they had exited from. The walk back was silent and Aria was finally feeling tired again. But that didn't mean it would stop her from dreaming.

"I hope I've exhausted you enough, Lady Aria," Merlin said teasingly once they were back inside the castle. They walked up the steps, Merlin ahead of her, guiding her by her hand. Aria smiled. "You did."

They carefully made their way back to Aria's chambers and stood in front of the door. "Here we are," Merlin said, quickly double checking in case guards came by. He turned and smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Remember," he reminded, "Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be alright. I promise you."

"And promise me you'll be there if I ever begin to lose my mind?" Aria meant to sound light but it came out a lot more serious than she intended.

"Promise," Merlin grinned. Aria wondered if she should tell him about the dream she had that had caused her to wake up. She decided against it and instead, opted to listen to Merlin and calm down. Stepping forward, she hugged him again. "Thank you, Merlin. I really needed you tonight."

The boy blushed and hugged her back. "Of course, anytime, my lady." He pulled away and smiled at her one last time. "Goodnight, Lady Aria."

"Goodnight, Merlin." Aria watched him walk away then quickly walked back inside to her chambers, trying to catch her breath. _What's happening?_ she thought dazedly, _Why do I feel like this…_

**A/N: Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the slight Merlin/Aria action in this chapter. Thank you so much for your alerts, I'm so glad people are getting interested in the story. Please continue reading, it'll get better (and it makes me happy). More to come very soon!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sunlight streamed through Aria's windows as Isabel whisked open the curtains. "Rise and shine, my lady! You're getting married today!"

Aria blinked a few times and pulled out of her sleepy state, rubbing her eyes. Last night's sleep had been dreamless and deep and she had loved it. She hadn't dreamed of her mother at all and her last thoughts before slumbering off were of Merlin.

Isabel was scampering around the room, abnormally energetic at such an early time. "So much to do, so much to prepare! We must run you and bath and get your dress ready and decide on how to wear your hair"- the maid turned and looked at Aria who had sat up and was now yawning and stretching. She cocked her head to one side. "Lady Aria, did you sleep in your day dress last night?"

Confused, Aria looked down and gasped. She had carelessly neglected to change out of her dress last night and into her nightgown and instead, just slept in it. There were a few faint patches of dirt on it from when had laid down on the grass with- oh dear God.

"I must have been so tired last night," Aria forced a chuckle. "Forgot to change into my nightgown!" It all came back- waking up from a dream, running into Merlin in the hallway, going out into the forest with him… _Not one of my greatest ideas. Especially not the night before I get married._

"It appears so. Oh dear, is that dirt on your dress, my lady?" Isabel stepped forward to inspect it Quickly, Aria covered herself with the blanket. "Um, could you run my bath, Isabel? I want to be ready as soon as possible."

"Of course!" Isabel hurried off. Aria rose out of bed and stretched. This was the day she had been thinking about ever since she was fifteen- the day she would be married off to Prince Arthur from Camelot. The day she would be his future queen. Aria waited for her stomach to commence the butterflies as she pictured saying "I do" standing in front of Arthur, her hands in his. As Isabel prepared her bath, she walked to where her dress was slung over the screen. Her fingers touched it- it was a pale silver color and sleeveless. An obvious choice for celebration.

Aria stripped of her wrinkled, dirt-patched dress and reached for a towel to wrap around her bare body. Isabel appeared a few minutes later. "It's all ready, Lady Aria! Goodness, your dress is worse than I thought! I shall tend to it straight away"-

"Isabel," Aria stopped her suddenly. The maid looked up. "Yes, my lady?"

The lady willed herself not to let go of any of her true emotions as she took her friend's hands in hers. "This may be the last time I will see you, for quite a long time. But I will tell my father, I will tell him that I want you to stay with me."

Isabel's expression took on one of surprise. Then, the corners of her mouth tilted up into a sweet yet saddened smile. "You need not stress yourself, my lady. After today, you will be a wife and your place will be in Camelot. You won't be needing me here, not when there will be so many others at your disposal."

"They won't be like you," Aria practically whispered, "They may be my serving girls… but I could never consider them my good friends. That is what you are to me, Isabel."

Isabel bit her lip, her eyes welling up with tears. Aria swallowed back the lump that was rising in her throat. Seeing Isabel cry made her want to do the same. "I'm not giving up. I want you to stay here with me."

"I want nothing more than to continue my duty as your serving girl, Lady Aria. But even if I don't get to, believe me when I say that I will never stop being a friend to you. And I shall never forget you." Aria closed her eyes and looked down, shaking her head. It was becoming near impossible to stay calm. It only just occurred to her that her serving girl and her good friend for basically her whole life was leaving.

Isabel gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "Come on now, my lady. Be happy! Today is your wedding day! There are more important things to think about. When I get back, we need to finish getting you ready!"

Smiling, she dropped Aria's hands and went back to picking up the dress and set about to cleaning it. Aria exhaled sharply as she lowered herself into the bath, the water warm against her skin. _Now is not the time to cry_, she thought. _I've been strong this whole time. I will not break today. It is for the best._

* * *

><p>Merlin had stayed up almost all night last night, unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, all he could think about was the short amount of time he got to spend with the Lady Aria outside in the forest. It brought a smile to his face and he felt so stupid, thinking of her this way. But then Merlin remembered what tomorrow would bring and his smile faded. What was he thinking, running off into the forest with Arthur's soon-to-be wife? God forbid Arthur find out. He'd have Merlin's head served to him on a silver platter if he did.<p>

The boy was yawning uncontrollably as he helped Arthur get ready. The prince noticed his tired state and in a fit of annoyance, said, "Merlin, if helping me get ready for today is such a boring activity for you, might I suggest something more stimulating? Such as, cleaning out my stalls?"

"No, no sire! I'm fine with this," Merlin replied hastily. "Your bath is ready." He made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold- he didn't want Arthur criticizing him for stumbling around half-asleep on today of all days.

As Arthur approached the tub, he stopped and cursed, "Damn it!"

"What? What is it?" Merlin eyed his master, nervous for what was coming next.

"I forgot to buy Aria a gift!" Arthur cupped his face with his palm. "How in the hell could that have escaped my mind…"

"Ooh, that's not good," Merlin whistled, suppressing another a yawn. "Of all things to slip your mind…"

Arthur lifted his head and shot his friend a glare. "Which is exactly why YOUR going to go down to the market and buy her something!"

"Wha- me?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes, Merlin, you. Now I'm doing an unthinkable thing in making you do it, considering you can barely do your duties well, let alone shop for a gift for a girl. But I'm counting on you to buy her something at least half-decent." Arthur stepped into the tub, dropping his towel and lowering himself in. "Finally, the right temperature. For once, you got it right."

"Arthur," Merlin started, ignoring the prince's insult, "I really don't think I should"-

"What's so difficult about it? Just go get her a piece of jewelry or something elegant!" Arthur interrupted as if every servant in the world should know what to get a woman on her wedding day. "The girl's going to get plenty of nice things while she's my wife, just this once you'll buy it for her."

"I… fine," Merlin sighed, giving up. It wasn't like Arthur would let him out of this anyway.

"Good. I trust you, Merlin. Don't screw this up for me."

_You put far too much faith in me_, Merlin thought to himself but he nodded. "Anything else I can do for you, sire?"

"None that I can think of. Go on then. I can take care of myself, I'm not an idiot."

Merlin rolled his eyes and left Arthur's chambers. _How the hell do I know what to get for the Lady Aria? Does he honestly think he can count on me to get her something nice as a wedding gift? He's the one marrying her, HE should be buying her a gift, NOT me!_

As he walked down to the market, Merlin realized that he didn't know much about the House of Ricci. The only thing that he had noticed was that King Alec's knights bore the crest of the house- a dragon. Merlin was no stranger to dragons. After all, the Great Dragon had been captured and imprisoned deep within Camelot's underground. Him and Kilgarrah went way back, although he wasn't particularly fond of him. He recalled the day he had first spoken with the dragon and learned of his destiny- to stand alongside Arthur when he became King and reunite the land of Albion.

Merlin wasn't too happy to hear that a huge responsibility was being placed on his shoulders. Being Arthur's manservant and hiding the fact that he was a warlock was no easy task. Meanwhile, he had to keep Arthur out of trouble and had saved his life more times than he could count- without revealing his secret. Only Gaius knew of Merlin's secret and advised him never to reveal it to anyone.

Back to the point, it was a wonder to the young warlock about the dragon. He wished he could go up to the Lady Aria's chambers and ask her himself. She had read plenty of history, she would know very much about it. But the door for foolish decisions was officially closed and would remain that way.

An idea came to him and he stopped. Gaius would surely know a thing or two about their history. Maybe if Merlin knew a few things, he'd be able to find a gift for Aria. It would give off the impression that he- well, _Arthur_- was deeply interested in her and took the time to understand her background. _Of course the clotpole can't do it himself_, _he sends his servant to do it_, Merlin thought bitterly, going to Gaius's chambers. He walked in to find his guardian sitting and reading a book.

Gaius looked up and addressed his ward. "Merlin! Shouldn't you be helping Arthur get ready? It is a big day for him."

"I am," Merlin said, sitting across from Gaius, "Arthur's sending me to go buy a wedding gift for the Lady Aria but I have no clue what to get her."

"I certainly hope you aren't asking me to help you," Gaius responded, "I would not know as much as you in that field."

"Arthur wants me to get her something that's at least half-decent but I don't think that's enough," Merlin rambled off. "The Lady Aria deserves more than half-decent and Arthur getting her a gift that shows he cares."

Gaius raised his eyebrow and looked at Merlin quizzically. Merlin sighed. Did Gaius have to question everything? "I just want Arthur to be pleased so that he could please Aria."

"And how can I be of assistance?"

Merlin leaned in. "I was hoping you could tell me some history about the Riccis. If I know a thing or two, it might help when I go to the market to find her a gift."

His guardian leaned back, the expression on his face one Merlin was all-too familiar year- it was Gaius deep in thought. "Not very many people know of their history, Merlin. I doubt even Uther knows much about them, and he and Alec are friends. They had established themselves as a kingdom quite a long time ago but no one knew of them up until Alec came to power. Only when Uther and Alec decided to forge an alliance between their kingdoms through the marriage of their only children did anyone in Camelot have any clue of the House of Ricci."

"Do you know anything else about them? Their customs, anything like that?"

Gaius thought to himself. "They are very proud of their crest. The mark of Ricci is a dragon, specifically the dragon of light- you've seen it on the Knights. It was no unusual thing to gift a dragon egg to a Ricci. It was home to dragonlords. Of course, after the Great Purge, most of the dragons were gone, their masters with them."

"Until Uther killed them all," Merlin remarked bitterly.

The old man simply nodded. "He had made sure of it. Before Alec became king, his brother had taken over. He died around the time of the Great Purge and his brother took the throne, already married. Rumor has it that Alec's wife practiced magic herself. But that is a story all on its own. It seems that Alec has adopted Uther's attitude towards magic. But the mark is something no king can change. Their House, after all, is known just by the dragons."

"Is that why Aria's mother left them?" Merlin brought up. Gaius eyed his ward. "You've been speaking to her?"

Merlin looked the other way. "I just… happened to run into her." _A few times as a matter of fact._

"It really is not a wise thing to be running into her so much, Merlin. Arthur might get the wrong idea." His guardian looked at him knowingly.

"It's not like that!" the boy replied hastily even though he himself didn't know what it was like. It was hard to say whether what he felt with Aria was just a platonic feeling or… something else.

Gaius paused for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not sure how much help that was, Merlin. I doubt you'd be able to find a dragon egg lying around here somewhere. Even if you did, the King would have your head for it."

Merlin laughed. "Never underestimate me, Gaius. I may surprise you." He stood up. "I better go now. Arthur's gonna kill me if I show up late." His guardian nodded, returning to his work. "Off you go, then. Be back before tonight. You'll need to wash up."

Shaking his head, Merlin left Gaius's chambers and off to the market. It satisfied him- knowing something about Aria's family that Arthur didn't. Maybe then Arthur would stop taunting him about not knowing much about royalty. It was intriguing to know, he had to admit. But what made Merlin curious was why Alec suddenly had a change of heart and disliked magic now. Did it have something to do with Aria's mother leaving?

But the real question was, what in the world would Merlin get as a wedding present? It perplexed Merlin how much thought he was putting into this. He could just get something mediocre- it would look bad on Arthur's part, not his. But he didn't want it to be mediocre. When he thought of Aria… he just wanted it to be a special.

As he scanned the market, Merlin suddenly got an idea and made his way down the market. Just because Camelot banned magic didn't mean some of its trusted sellers didn't have a hand at sorcery themselves… and quite possibly something relating to dragons. But first, he needed to get his hands on something that bore the crest of Ricci…

* * *

><p>It was officially late afternoon. Aria studied herself in the mirror. The dress sat nicely on her and Isabel had helped with her hair, pulling it up to show off her neck. The maid had left to go get ready and head downstairs for the ceremony. But Aria stayed in her room, her hands on her stomach as if that would stop the butterflies. Turning away from her mirror, she went and looked outside her window. <em>This is it<em>, she told herself, _It will be the start of a new life for me, here in Camelot._

The door to her chambers opened and Aria whipped around. Her father walked in, dressed for the occasion, smiling widely at his daughter. "You look beautiful, Aria," he said, walking over to her. "Fit for a prince."

"Really?" Aria smiled. Then she remembered something. "Father," she started, "Before we go, there's one thing I must ask."

"What's that?" Alec listened intently.

"When you leave… can Isabel stay with me?" It was worth a try.

Alec looked confused. "Er, your maidservant?"

"My friend," Aria pressed. "Please, Father, please let her stay with me. I can't"-

"My daughter, you will have other maidservants here in Camelot. Isabel must return to her kingdom for her duties."

"But"- Aria was ready to protest but Alec held up a hand. "I will not argue this with you, Aria. She is to return to Ricci and you will stay here." It was no use fighting. The lady bit her lip to hold back what she wanted to say. Her father then held out his arm. "It's getting late. They are waiting for you, my dear."

Aria took a deep breath and gripped Alec's arm. "I'm ready… I suppose."

They entered the throne room. Aria gasped. It was crowded with people anticipating her arrival. A line had been cleared for her to walk down to Arthur who was waiting at the end, wearing his crown and chainmail. As she walked down with her father, the people waiting bowed to her. Aria swallowed, her eyes fixed on what was ahead. Arthur turned to look at her and she hoped he thought the same thing her father did. At least that she looked presentable.

Once they reached Arthur, Aria let go of her father and stood in front of the Prince. He offered up a small smile and reached out for her hands. She took them. "You look lovely," he whispered in a barely audible voice. Aria mouthed "Thank you" in return and worked up a half-smile.

Geoffrey stood there behind them and cleared his throat. "My lords," he began, "Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot. We are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of passage, the union between Prince Arthur Pendragon and Princess Aria Ricci." He turned his head to Arthur who didn't even flinch. "Is it your wish, Arthur Pendragon, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," he replied smoothly. Aria's heart was beating so rapidly, it felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. She looked at her father quickly who smiled encouragingly. She turned back to Arthur. "Is it your wish, Aria Ricci, to become one with this man?" Aria did the same thing she had done yesterday at the announcement. She quickly surveyed the crowd. King Uther, her father, the Lady Morgana, her serving Guinevere…it was then she spotted Merlin standing with Gaius. Merlin looked back at her. He didn't say anything but his expression told her what he told her all the time… _it's going to be alright. I promise. Remember, you still have me._

Arthur rubbed the ring on her finger and Aria averted her eyes back to him. "It is," she replied, with a bit more confidence than she thought she had. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father and Arthur's father whisper to each other approvingly.

"Any say nay?" Geoffrey addressed the crowd. No one spoke a word. Like anyone would have the gall to do so. "We are gathered here today as witnesses to this union." Satisfied, Geoffrey finished it off. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

_Kiss?_ Of course the husband kissed his new wife! How could Aria not have remembered that? Not like she had anything to prepare for. Arthur bent his head down and pulled Aria close. His lips brushed softly against hers. Aria was taken by surprise for a moment but quickly kissed back, knowing eyes were on her. The two broke apart after a quick moment and turned to the crowd which had erupted into cheers. Arthur held his hand in hers and smiled at the crowd. Despite the flutter in her stomach, Aria smiled too.

She was no longer just Lady Aria of Ricci. She was now Princess Aria Pendragon, the wife and future queen to Arthur Pendragon, the next king of Camelot.

This was her place now.

**A/N: Hey readers! I know, I know, a bit of wait for this next one. Things have been getting busy for me but I haven't forgotten the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the Arthur/Aria action!) Please continue reading and let me know if you're liking it. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the ceremony was the feast to celebrate. Aria took her place next to Arthur who sat next to their fathers. Uther and Alec were extremely pleased that everything had gone according to plan and no protests had been made. The rest could go anyway their son and daughter wanted. The room was decorated and food and drink were laid before everyone with their guests were in good moods. It was a special day.

"That is a lovely dress you're wearing, Aria!" the Lady Morgana complimented, feeling the shear fabric between her fingers. Aria smiled at her appreciatively. "Thank you, Morgana! It was made especially for this day." Next to her, Arthur smirked to himself. And to think he was skeptical of this arrangement! For a long time, the prince dreaded this day, marrying someone he barely knew. But he had woken up this morning actually looking forward to it. Now, Arthur had a wife. He had made the right decision not to resist his father's wishes. There was no way he wouldn't make a good king now.

"It would go nicely with the gift I got you," Morgana mentioned. Aria raised an eyebrow as the king's ward handed her a bronze-colored box. She slowly lifted the lid and gasped. It was a bracelet, rose-colored gold with a silver designed pattern all around it.

"I saw it in the market the other day and it caught my eye," Morgana explained. "My maidservant, Gwen, agreed." Behind her, Guinevere leaned in to refill Morgana's water glass. She nodded and smiled at Aria. The princess looked at the two gratefully. "Goodness, Morgana, this is beautiful! Thank you so much." She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and admired it.

Arthur eyed the bracelet, taking a casual sip of his wine. "It looks stunning on you, my lady," he commented. Aria blushed at his compliment and he held back a chuckle. He could flatter women all too easily. Uther nudged his son. "Arthur," he whispered, "Why don't you go get your present to the Lady Aria?" The prince coughed. He had completely forgotten to have Merlin bring his gift. Just in time, his manservant came forward. "Would you like more wine, sire?"

Arthur signaled Merlin to lean closer. "The gift, Merlin," he whispered, "Do you have Lady Aria's gift?"

Merlin's face lit up. "One moment, sire!" He scampered off. Aria watched Merlin run off, perplexed. "Is something wrong?" she asked Arthur.

"No, my lady. Everything is fine." Arthur placed his hand over Aria's reassuringly, causing her cheeks to flush again. He kept it there, knowing it had some effect on her. Alec whispered to Uther and the two kings looked over at them, satisfied. Imagine their faces once Arthur gave Aria her gift… if only he knew what it was…

Earlier today, Merlin showed up, no item in hand. When Arthur demanded to know why Merlin lazed off and shirked his duty to buy a present, Merlin told him that he would have it by the feast tonight. All Arthur could get out of him was that it was representative, important, and a piece of jewelry.

Uther stood up, a chalice of wine in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court," he began, "Today marks an important date in history. My son, Arthur Pendragon, the future king of Camelot, wed the Lady Aria Ricci. I speak for both myself and for King Alec when I say that I am very happy with the day's events. As of today, there is a new alliance forged between Camelot and the Ricci kingdom!"

He lifted his chalice. "A toast! To our newlyweds! To Arthur and Aria Pendragon!" Everyone lifted their cups and repeated, "To Arthur and Aria Pendragon!" The clinked their cups, splashes of wine tipping out slightly. Arthur drank some more from his cup, hand still on hers and Aria slowly sipped from her chalice. The taste of wine was nothing new to her though she was not particularly fond of it.

_God, where is Merlin?_ Arthur turned to find the boy hanging around. Merlin jerked his head back and Arthur gave him a questioning look. Merlin seemed to urge to follow him. "Will you excuse me for one moment, my lady?" the prince said to his wife, standing up. She nodded up at him then turned back to the Lady Morgana.

Arthur followed Merlin out to the hall. "What it is, Merlin? Do you have the gift?"

"Well, yes… and no." Merlin shifted from on foot to the other.

"What?" Arthur snapped, "Merlin! I am sitting next to my new wife with our fathers breathing down our necks and you tell me you don't have it?"

"It's not ready!" Merlin insisted.

"What do you mean it's not ready, how long does it take to buy a damn piece of jewelry?" Arthur shot back, throwing his hands up.

"He's almost done!" the boy assured, "It takes some time to make it! He wants to get the job done properly, not give you just any old necklace!"

"So it's a necklace, then? Wonderful. And can I expect to have it by tonight?"

Merlin nodded. "Before you take her to bed." Arthur almost choked, looking away to hide the embarrassment etched on his face when Merlin said "take her to bed."

"Er, yes, good. Thank you, Merlin. Get it soon." With that, Arthur returned to his seat next Aria. Take her to bed… of course, that's what married couples do… Arthur's feelings of nervousness came back almost immediately. _But you are her husband now. It is what husband and wife do. There is nothing to be nervous about._

As he returned, Alec was leaning in and whispering to his daughter across the table. Then he called for Aria's maid, Isabel, who scampered to Aria's side. She whispered something to the maid and she was off. Arthur sat down and Uther turned to him expectantly. Arthur made a motion with his hands, saying he would give it to her later. His father sighed impatiently. Arthur felt a fed up; did nothing please the king anymore?

"I have a gift for you, my lord," Aria spoke, snapping Arthur out of his own thoughts. Her words took him by surprise and he remained that way as Isabel came back with a box in hand and gave it to Aria. The princess nodded thanks and carefully passed it to the prince. Arthur raised the lid. He pulled out the dagger, getting a firm grip on the handle.

"It was custom made by our finest blacksmith," King Alec boasted. "We decided to hold onto it until the celebration instead of with all the other gifts we brought."

"What do you think?" Aria asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"It's… unlike anything I've ever seen," Arthur managed. And it was true. Arthur had never seen a dagger like this before, the detail, the color, the style… the double-edged blade with a ceramic grip and brass fittings.

"Do you like it?" King Alec pressed, leaning towards the prince.

"Of course he does," Uther cut in. "Don't you, Arthur?"

"It's exquisite," Arthur smiled, running a finger on one side of the blade. "A true dagger. The detail is flawless." Uther very slightly nodded his head in approval.

"I'm glad," Aria said in a delighted and somewhat relieved tone of voice. "Daggers are something of a specialty at home," she started, "Gifting daggers to royalty is tradition. Of course, that was after the dragons."

Silence fell upon the people sitting in their area. Aria looked around. "What? That is what Ricci is known for. Dragons. Before there were daggers, there were dragons and it was nothing unusual to be gifted a dragon's egg."

"Quite a reader she is," Alec cut in, forcing a chuckle. "Knows more about history than our librarian!"

Uther attempted a small smile. "Well, nothing wrong with a little education of one's background. Don't you think so, Arthur?"

"Er… y-yes." Truth be told, Arthur was a bit baffled by Aria. Talking about magical creatures like that so nonchalantly- even if they were a big part of a kingdom's history- was not the wisest thing to do around his father. And Arthur wanted no trouble, especially on this night.

"It's a shame, though," Aria continued, as if no one else had spoken, "I never did get to see any dragons. Nor a dragon's egg. From what I hear, they're all gone. All except for one." At that moment, Merlin came forward to refill her water glass. She whispered "thank you" to him and casually reached forward to take a sip from it. Arthur stared at her. It had only just occurred to him that the Lady Aria was not a quiet girl. In fact, it would appear that there would be times she would not always hold her tongue. A girl who spoke her mind. _It may be more of a responsibility to be a husband than I thought._

* * *

><p><em>Never seen a dragon, eh? <em>Merlin thought to himself as he walked away from pouring water into Aria's glass. He had managed to hold back a laugh when she said that and shocked the people sitting around her with her outspokenness. The look on Arthur's face was priceless and Merlin only wished he could have captured it somehow.

The princess had given Arthur the dagger and now Arthur was expected to give something in return. He need not worry- Merlin was on his way to get it soon.

Earlier in the day, Merlin had managed to steal a robe from one of the Ricci knights as it bore their crest- a dragon swirling around what appeared to be an orb. According to what Gaius had said, it was the dragon of light. That orb must have represented light. Merlin had taken the robe to an old maker in the market named Bran who specialized in jewelry. Ever since the boy had witnessed the old man using magic one day when he was running errands for Gaius, Bran had told him that he would do anything for Merlin if he kept his secret.

Merlin did not expect anything out of Bran- he was a warlock and he found Uther's law ridiculous and infuriating. But Bran was useful- Merlin appeared at his door with robe in hand to ask for a favor.

"_A dragon," Bran had murmured, running his fingers across the crest, "Complicated yet doable. And with magic, it'll take less time than it normally would." Bran had originally promised himself never to use magic to help him in his jewelry-making again but with such a short amount of time to get a gift, he had to._

"_You can do it, then? You make something out of it?" Merlin asked curiously._

"_I certainly can, my boy!" Bran took out his supplies. "The magic will give it a finished touch."_

"_When can I expect to have it? By the feast tonight?" Merlin pressed._

_Bran thought to himself. "A bit later. I do have other customers."_

"_This is for the prince."_

_The old man sighed. "Fine. Before he takes the lady to bed tonight."_

It didn't excite Merlin very much after that. It only reminded him that there were more… "duties" to be carried out between husband and wife. That was something he willed himself not to dwell on.

The feast should've been over soon so he hurriedly made his way out of the castle and towards Bran's tiny shop to collect the necklace. Merlin knocked on the door lightly and waited before it opened and the old man stood before him. "Good timing, Merlin," he commented, allowing the warlock to come in. "I am almost finished with it."

"Good to hear," Merlin nodded. It was just as the man had promised. "Just hurry, Bran. Arthur's getting antsy."

Bran eagerly went back to his workspace, Merlin close by. On the outside, he looked like a commoner of Camelot- simple, loose clothing, hands stained with silver and gold flecks, a calm, aged face with eyes that seemed to stare off into the distance at times. His shop was popular among women, particularly those of higher standing but he had to be careful- Bran practiced magic and if Uther found out, the ladies would have to turn somewhere else for their accessories.

"It's quite a charm you asked of me, Merlin," Bran spoke, holding something up. Merlin craned his neck to see but the old man was examining it. "The Ricci Dragon of Light was quite a beauty- men of my age claimed to have seen it before it was killed during the Great Purge. It has been said in ancient times that the dragon would respond only to a dragonlord with a melodic voice."

Bran placed the necklace down and put the tips of two fingers onto the orb the dragon was swirling around. Slowly, he muttered a spell under his breath, "_Tó__sé__lybesn__, __giefan__léohtfæt, ond tó __þære mægþ hwa beran__ hit__, giefan __léohtfæt_." _To this charm, give light, and to the girl who bears it, give light. _Merlin translated the incantation in his head, wondering what it could possibly mean. Bran's eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the necklace glowed as soon as the words left his lips. At last, he smiled satisfactorily and held it up by the chain. "It is ready."

Merlin went to Bran's side and finally saw the gift- it looked much like the Ricci crest. The small dragon charm was made of gold, swirling around a tiny, pearl-colored orb. He couldn't help but smile as he imagined how it would look on the Lady Aria.

Bran turned to Merlin. "My best work yet. Do be careful with it, boy, it took most of my day."

"I will, I promise," Merlin laughed, reaching to take the necklace. But Bran held it back. "I should tell you this," he started, "It is an important thing you are gifting to the Ricci girl- it's not just any necklace. It is the gift of light. Do you see this orb?" Bran pointed at the tiny thing. "It is what I touched when I recited the spell."

Merlin looked at the necklace, a bit distracted by the fact that he really should be getting back to the castle. Bran continued, "It's a silly thing to say, but this necklace might save the girl when she is lost. Of course, it's an old legend with these spells but…"

"She won't be getting lost," Merlin interrupted almost bitterly, "She is the prince's wife now. There is no way she will be lost."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, boy." Bran carefully lowered the necklace onto Merlin's palm. "One can only find the light when they feel it." Merlin's fingers closed around the necklace. He felt the orb still warm in his hand and sighed at what the old man said. He learned enough about legends through Gaius and the physician never failed to remind him that some legends just aren't true.

"Thank you, Bran," Merlin smiled, "I won't forget this."

"No trouble at all. You are helping me as well," Bran smiled back.

Merlin left the shop and made his way back up to the castle. _I'm sure Arthur will give her all the light she needs, he thought to himself._ Aria won't be lost at all. _She'll feel very safe with him, won't need some pretty accessory to save her, no matter what magic was used on it._

As soon as he made it back to the feast, he caught Arthur's attention. _This better please him…_

* * *

><p>Aria rose from her chair as the celebration came to a close. It had been a nice day, she had to admit. Nothing too extraordinary had happened and Arthur liked the gift. Although she did mentally kick herself for bringing up dragons in front of her fathers. But there were times she just had to speak what was on her mind.<p>

She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Merlin or see Isabel again but Arthur leaned towards her and whispered, "Meet me in my chambers." After that, he went back out to the hall where Merlin was waiting. Aria felt a shiver go down her spine. Fear crept back into her when she realized what the night of a wedding had in store for her.

Aria looked around for Isabel, hoping for someone to walk with her, put her at ease. But all that happened was her father coming up to her. "Everything went wonderfully today, my daughter," he smiled, "You are a wife now."

The lady managed a nervous smile. "He has asked me to meet him at his chambers."

"Well of course! A married couple can't sleep in separate rooms!" Alec chuckled. He patted her shoulder. "Make him happy." Aria sucked in a breath just as he said that. Make him happy. _Make him happy._ As if it was all she was good for. Nevertheless, Aria would do as she was told.

To her relief, Isabel showed up, offering to walk with her. "Today has been marvelous, my lady," the maid gushed, "Everything went so perfectly and I can tell Arthur is so captivated with you already, I can just see it…"

"Mmmm," Aria sighed, placing hands on her stomach, trying to calm it down.

Isabel said goodbye as Aria went into Arthur's chambers. The lady had never been there before and saw that it was quite large, fit for a future king. She reached up her hands to pull the pins out of her hair and shook her waves free as she walked around the room. Finally, Aria sat on Arthur's bed, running her fingers through her hair.

The duties of a faithful wife started with this: becoming the prince's and the prince's only. The fact that Arthur would soon take her scared her so much the only way to calm down was to finger-comb her hair. It gave Aria some comfort but not enough. Alec had awkwardly explained to her that it was natural, normal between husband and wife. After all, an heir must be produced. Aria prayed she wouldn't be sick. She was nervous. So very nervous.

The doors opened and she jumped up to her feet. Arthur walked in, Merlin following. Arthur stopped when he saw Aria. "Leave us, Merlin," he said.

"You sure you don't"-

"Yes, Merlin, I'm sure. Leave us now." Merlin glanced at Aria once before he left the room. Aria suddenly wanted nothing more than to go after him, go back to the forest and lie down next to him, hold onto him because she was scared. She needed him. But there was no time for that.

"I have something for you, my lady," Arthur spoke up, going towards her. "Turn around and close your eyes."

Cautiously, Aria turned her back to Arthur and closed her eyes, wondering what was about. She felt Arthur's fingers brush her neck and held her breath as if she knew what was coming. "Alright, open them and look down." Aria opened her eyes and looked down. She gasped and turned back to Arthur. He smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

Aria held the dragon charm in her hand. Gold, enveloped around a light orb, the chain thin against her neck- it was the mark of her house, the Dragon of Light. And Arthur had given it as a gift to her.

"It's gorgeous," she practically whispered in awe, "Where did you get it?"

Arthur shifted a bit. "I had a maker of jewelry in the market handcraft it for you. It is the mark of your house, meant to represent light. And if you ever feel lost, it will help you find the light but only if you can feel it." It sounded a lot like Arthur was reciting something he had memorized a while back. But Aria was too grateful for her gift to care how he sounded. She traced the dragon charm with her finger. Perhaps Arthur did know a thing or two about her.

"Thank you, my lord," Aria said quietly, wrapping her arms around Arthur. The prince held her. "It is merely my pleasure to make you happy, Aria." He pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands. "You are, after all, my wife now. Your happiness is very important to me, my lady."

Aria felt so touched by his words and she placed a hand over his. _And yet it is my duty to do whatever pleases you_, she thought. _Even if I am not ready._ But all she said was, "Thank you" again.

Arthur excused himself for a moment to go change out of his chainmail. Aria sat back down on the bed, her hands around her charm, admiring it. It was truly a beautiful thing. Arthur's words replayed in her head, about finding light whenever she was lost. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she thought of Merlin.

The prince reappeared, only his trousers on. Aria bit her lip and looked down at her lap as Arthur sat on the other side of the bed, creeping closer to her. His fingers brushed her shoulder. "You're shaking," he noted, "Are you alright?"

Aria turned to her. "I can't… I can't do this…"

Arthur sighed and pulled her to him. "It is alright, Aria. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We are married, this is something we must do."

Something they must do. Not something out of love? Aria's hands let go of the charm dangling off her neck. "As you wish," she whispered. And she closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her cheek. She felt Arthur wipe it off and remove the straps from her dress off her shoulders. She felt the dress slip from her body and Arthur's hands on her, lowering her down her back. He kissed her and she kissed back, but only slightly. He kissed her in other places and she shivered, her body responding to touch on unexplored places.

Aria opened her eyes to see Arthur over her. When the moment happened and she felt the pain between her legs, she turned her head towards the doors and gripped the sheets, sucking in a breath of air. She squeezed her eyes shut again, her mind wandering off to the night before, when she had ran off into the forest with Merlin and lay next to him, listening to him talk about his home village.

As soon as their breathing calmed and Arthur had rolled off and lay by her side, Aria turned her head back up. When Arthur blew out the candles and pulled her to him to drift off to sleep, she was there again. She was no longer in the forest with Merlin.

She was in Arthur's arms.

**A/N: Hey hey! Here we are, chapter eight! It's a bit more, er, detailed than my earlier ones but it's enough to spice things up. Things are going to get interesting veryyy soon, and for anyone who misses the Merlin/Aria action, that will come soon, I promise! Also, the thing about the dragon and the light are going to be important, it's not just there for fluffiness! Thank you so much for your alerts and reviews, please keep reading! (P.S. The Old English was so complicated to do, it took forever...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aria was unable to sleep. There was pain in her lower abdomen and she had this unpleasant feeling that the warm, sticky stuff between her legs was blood. She was sure an hour or two had passed since Arthur had taken her and yet it was difficult to close her eyes and drift off the way he had. He had loosened his hold and only his arm was over her, sleeping soundly.

Despite the warmth from his body, Aria still felt cold. Her body was naked and it brought a blush to her cheeks, the thought of edging closer to Arthur when they both had nothing on them. She was also afraid; afraid that if she closed her eyes, she would dream of her mother again. And she didn't want that.

The lady's fingers slowly reached for the dragon charm around her neck. It felt surprisingly warm in her hands, comforting her a little bit. But it wasn't enough. She knew who she needed and it was very stupid to even be thinking about him right now. It was ridiculous enough that she thought of him during the deed.

Enough was enough. Aria needed to get out of the room and get some air. She may have felt cold but it was starting to get stuffy, almost like she could barely breathe. As she moved, Aria winced at the pain. She bit her lip and very carefully slid away from Arthur's sleeping figure and rose out of bed. Arthur wasn't shaken, he merely moved on to his other side.

Since all her dresses were still in her old chambers, Aria slipped on the one she wore to the celebration. She almost laughed, thinking of walking out of the castle wearing the dress she had worn to her wedding. One would think she was running away from her own marriage. _Impossible. I am already married._

Quietly, she opened the doors to the chambers and stepped out, closing it very slowly behind her. Aria waited but all was still. When she was satisfied, she made her way down the familiar path Merlin had taken her yesterday to the back of the castle. Sometime alone outside was something she needed. As she walked, Aria prayed Arthur wouldn't wake up. If he did, all he'd find was an empty space next to him and spots of blood on the sheets. A reminder of the not-so-gentle way he had taken her.

Aria wasn't too bothered by it. Of course she agreed to it because it was her job to make her new husband happy and because it was something a married couple did. How else did she think heirs are born? She knew the process all too well; it was an awkward discussion that had happened between her and her father. There was nothing to be ashamed of. What did bother her was the fact that Arthur wasn't the one on her mind.

The princess was quick in her actions and the guards seemed to keep clear of where she was going. She found the stairs leading to the room that had the door to the outside of the castle. She clutched her necklace with one hand while feeling for the door with the other, wishing Merlin were here to hold onto instead. Darkness wasn't something Aria was particularly fond of.

When Aria got to the forest, she decided not to venture too far out; just find a space for herself to sit down. She did not have to look far. Aria was able to find the small clearing she had been at with Merlin. Luckily, it was not very far from the castle. The tree weren't to intimidating so if she lay down, she could look up at the stars.

Aria lowered her down to sit, ignoring the slight stings of pain in her lower abdomen. She couldn't exactly tell why she had come here. Yes, she needed air. But why here? Perhaps it was the quick familiarity of it. After all, just yesterday she was here with Merlin. It was a place only the two knew of. But it was silly of her to think Merlin would come here again. Why would he? There was no reason.

The princess thought about the days to come. Where she'd have more nights like these, except she wouldn't leave the bed. The pain would be less each time but she feared her thoughts would not change. Aria was thinking about Merlin too much. And that was very wrong of her. _So is that how it's going to be every night? Think about Merlin while Arthur is next to me? What next? Pretend it's not Arthur, but Merlin who touches me? Kisses me? Holds me when we sleep?_ Her mind went back a few hours; the looks, the whispers, the quick, breathy moans. The feel of Arthur's hands on her, his kisses, the pressure onto her. Would it be any different if it had been Merlin?

Aria wanted to cry out in frustration. She was a married woman, for goodness sake. Why she was thinking about her husband's servant so much, God help her if she knew. But she longed for his company. She did.

She absentmindedly touched the dragon charm and sighed. How Aria wished he would be here with her right now. If only, if only…

Aria heard a twig snap and sprang up to her feet in complete panic. She looked around frantically. Was something out there? Did someone follow her here?

Aria nearly jumped when she saw a faint light come towards her. "Who's there?" she demanded, trying to sound calm and collected but inside, she was shaking furiously. She felt the urge to break into a run but if she did, she'd get lost in the forest. To make it worse, she'd be lost in the forest with someone chasing after her.

The light was coming closer and closer and Aria took a few steps back. What was that light? Why was it coming towards her? Aria sucked in her breath when it was but a few steps away from her. And it wasn't alone. In fact, it was in the palm of none other than Merlin himself. Aria widened her eyes as they locked with Merlin's.

"Lady Aria?" he sounded shocked.

"M-Merlin?" she choked. She was caught by surprise. It was almost as if Merlin had heard her thoughts and came to her. With light coming out of his hand…

As if he just realized it, Merlin closed his palm quickly and the light disappeared. Aria blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to his dark outline. "What are you doing out here?"

"Me? I should be asking you that, my lady!" Merlin responded. "What are you doing in the forest by yourself? And in the middle of the night!"

"I just… I needed some air," Aria finally answered, "You know… princesses need air."

Merlin coughed out a laugh. "I'm sure they do. Especially newly married ones."

Aria's mouth formed into a small smile. "Especially them." Then she remembered something. "Merlin, call me crazy, but… was that light coming out of your hand?"

* * *

><p>His instincts hadn't deceived him. It was a good idea to come out into the forest.<p>

Once again, Merlin was having a hard time going to sleep. As he tossed and turned, he had this sudden feeling that he needed to go out into the forest. More specifically, the one at the back of the castle. He couldn't explain it… but he had to. Like he needed to be there. Like he was just needed, period.

Merlin hadn't thought about and used his magic as light when he walked into the forest. He hadn't counted on the Lady Aria to be one the one out in the clearing, staring back at him. He was one hundred percent positive she had seen the light in his palm and here she was, asking him about it.

"Light?" Merlin questioned innocently, hiding his hands behind his back. "I think you are mistaken, my lady. There was no light."

"Yes, there was!" Aria exclaimed, "I saw it! It was coming out of your palm! You held it out and it was the first thing I spotted!"

"You're tired, Lady Aria," Merlin pressed, starting to turn. "Come on, let's go back to the castle."

"No, not until you tell me about the light!" Aria crossed her arms and stood their stubbornly. Merlin wanted to say something but he remembered what Gaius always told him- to keep his magic a secret. Aria was observant and she certainly wasn't dumb- she noticed it.

"Don't be ridiculous," he insisted. "You need sleep, my lady, you've had a long day."

"I'm not being- _Merlin_!" Merlin had turned to way away but Aria stepped forward and grabbed his arm. He turned back to her in surprise. She pulled his arm and he stumbled closer to her. "Do you really think I'm out here because I'm tired? Otherwise, I wouldn't be out here. I'd still be under his Highness," Aria snapped. Merlin's blue eyes widened. The boy was suddenly frightened by her fierceness. It wasn't something had expected out of her.

"I don't know what to tell you," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Merlin," Aria started, her voice going down a few octaves, "You told me I had you. You're not the only one. I'm here for you too. Please… you can trust me."

Could he? This was Prince Arthur's wife for crying out loud. She was now a Pendragon, she was practically expected to share the hatred for magic. Aria would tell him, surely she would! …Would she? Merlin looked down at her and he notice her stand in a funny way. Aria bit her lip as if she were in pain.

"You're hurt," he murmured.

"It's nothing," she whispered, letting go of his arm. Immediately, Aria winced, pressing a hand to her lower abdomen. Merlin wasted no time. Swiftly, he picked up her petite body (not listening to her protests) and carried her into the clearing, laying her down on the soft patch of grass.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, about to sit up.

"No, no, lie down. I can stop the pain," he assured and she lay back down hesitantly.

"How? I don't suppose you have medicine coming out of your palms too?" Aria muttered sarcastically.

Merlin held back a laugh. "I will only do this if you promise to keep it a secret."

"I already have a secret of my own. Another one won't hurt."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin lightly pressed his left hand to the lower part of her abdomen. _This is it, _he thought_. I'm about to reveal my darkest secret to her. This will either end well or terribly._

"_Ahebban __æwierp__þes__ádl hire._" His eyes flashed a brilliant gold. Aria stared down at where his hand was hovering. He brought it back but didn't meet her eyes. "Feel better?"

"Yes, it… it stopped." Aria lifted herself up and stared straight at Merlin. He forced himself to look at her.

"Merlin," she started shakily, "You… you're… you have magic?"

He nodded. "Not something I share with people when I first meet them."

Aria was at a loss for words. Her hands reached up to her necklace. Merlin looked at it, Bran's words coming back to him. She had been lost. Light had come to her. Merlin held his breath. Did this mean he was her light?

The princess didn't speak for a while.

"Lady Aria? Please say something…" Merlin tried. It was no use. She was going to tell. He'd have to leave Camelot, never to meet his fate. He-

"You're a warlock?" she asked, finally speaking. Merlin merely nodded. Aria exhaled. "Why are you here, Merlin? Why did you come to Camelot? Magic is banned."

From there, Merlin let everything out. He told her why he came- he was causing trouble back home in Ealdor and so his mother sent him to Camelot to get help from Gaius. From there, he realized he'd have to keep his magic a secret which proved to be difficult when he'd learned of his fate- that he was to stand alongside Arthur who would reunite the land of Albion. And when he first met Prince Arthur, Merlin thought he was nothing but a royal prat. But when he saved his life and became Arthur's manservant, the two had gotten closer and Merlin learned there was more to Arthur than he had originally thought. The two had gone through so much together and Merlin had saved Arthur more times than he could count- without revealing his secret. When Merlin mentioned Kilgarrah, the Dragon, Aria's face lit up.

"You've spoken to the Dragon?" she asked in awe. Merlin smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't be too excited, Aria. He's a bit annoying what with all this talk of fate."

"I can't believe this," Aria murmured, "You're a warlock! And Arthur doesn't even know!" She chuckled. "I bet it's frustrating, not being able to tell him."

"It's more frustrating saving his life all the time and not being able to take any credit for it," Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes. Aria laughed again. "I can imagine!"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Merlin asked, as if making sure of it.

"Oh, Merlin." Aria reached forward and placed her hand above his. "I promise you I won't. You haven't hurt anyone. Without you… not many lives would've been saved, I'm sure."

Merlin felt touched by Aria's words. She didn't even know the beginning of it…

"You have so much to tell me of your adventures!" Aria brought up. "I bet you've plenty more stories to tell me."

"Only if you're interested in hearing about them!"

"You know I am!" Merlin held her hand in his. "But there are stories you need to tell me. Starting with why you're out here."

Aria was reluctant. "I told you, I needed to step out for a moment."

"And what you just saw wasn't magic, you were dreaming," Merlin retorted. "And you were hurting too. Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Aria muttered, looking away. "Just Arthur and I doing something that we're obligated to do."

Merlin figured it out. "Oh," he managed to say.

"It's really nothing. Besides, it wasn't just Arthur…"

"What was it?" Merlin leaned in.

"Just… everything. This whole arrangement, it's just…" Aria's voice cracked. "Too much is expected out of me. How I should act, what I should do, my attitude… all of it to please Arthur. And not just Arthur! His father, my father, everyone in Camelot… just now, I told Arthur that I couldn't and he told me it was something we must do. That's just a weakness for me. Doing something because I must. Because it pleases someone else. Now I'll live the rest of my life having to please someone. Whatever I want for myself will come second."

Merlin didn't even think his actions out. Immediately, he pulled her into his arms and held her comfortingly. She held him back tightly. It wasn't like last night- she held onto him like he was dear life. Merlin didn't speak, just had his arms around her. His shirt was starting to feel wet. Aria was tearing up.

"Don't cry, Aria," he whispered. "Please don't cry."

"This is the only time I'll be allowed to cry," she stammered, clutching his shirt. They were silent for a few moments until Aria spoke. "I dreamt of my mother last night."

Merlin looked down at her as she lifted her head up at him. "You saw your mother?"

Aria nodded. "She came towards me. But before she could say anything, I woke up. That was why I was out in the halls the other day. I couldn't sleep."

"Because you dreamt of your mother?"

The lady sighed. "Sometimes I'm so angry with her for leaving. If she were here…"

"Maybe things would've been different?" Merlin finished. Aria nodded again. "But the anger, it just… it turns to longing. I miss her so much, Merlin, it hurts."

Aria blinked and a tear dripped down her cheek. Merlin wiped it with his finger. "Your mother will come back, Aria. And she does, it'll be for you," he whispered, rubbing the watery drop between his fingers.

"How do you know?" Aria sounded almost hopeful.

Merlin exhaled. "A mother's love knows no limits. She'll do anything for her child." He took Aria's hand. "Trust me. I wouldn't say this if I didn't know. My mother helped me when she sent me here. I may not see her often but… I know why she did. Yours may have left… but she'll come back. She'll save you."

Aria's eyes were shining. "I've already been saved," she said quietly. Her hand reached out and she touched Merlin's face. "You really are a special one, Merlin. Especially to me."

Merlin blushed, a warm feeling rising in his stomach when he felt her skin. "And you are to me, Aria," he whispered. _Very much._

At that moment, Merlin didn't care that the lady sitting close to him had recently married his master. From the looks of it, Aria didn't care either. Merlin brought his hand toward her and brushed his lips against hers. Aria didn't pull away. Instead she kissed back, bringing her hands to his hair. He pulled her as close as he could to him and she wrapped herself around him.

Merlin didn't know what was happening exactly. Just that he knew that he had never felt this way before. Slowly, very slowly, Merlin was falling for her. And there was a very good chance that Aria was feeling the same.

**A/N: Hello readers! I apologize for the Old English, mine's a bit rusty. Anyways, as promised, here is a chapter dedicated to Merlin and Aria. I'm so excited for the direction this story is going in and I hope you all will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Thank you for reading and reviewing, you are all so lovely. Please continue as more is to come! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the weeks that followed, Aria was adjusting to her life in Camelot. It was strange in the beginning, not having her father or Isabel or anyone else from her old kingdom around. But it wasn't difficult to grow accustomed to. After all, there were some things that Aria had already been used to, such as knighting ceremonies or speeches or councils. It made it easier to settle into was now her home.

Her new maidservant was a young woman named Rose. She wasn't as quirky or as upbeat as Isabel, but she was friendly and did her work diligently. She served Aria well and that was what mattered, even if the princess missed Isabel's eternal optimism and positive attitude. Rose was also skilled in weaving and was able to make dresses for Aria that helped her "fit in" at Camelot.

Aria also made friends with the Lady Morgana who was often her company while Arthur was away for training or for some important matter with his knights. Morgana was good and kind to Aria and she was always up for telling her a funny story involving Arthur from when they were children. King Uther was also very welcoming to her. Aria was incredibly appreciative of how everyone at Camelot was treating her. They made her feel like she was home.

Aria's relationship with Arthur hadn't evolved into anything extraordinary. He was kind to her and she was to him. But they never seemed to get close on an emotional level. Arthur always seemed too busy for her and she hated to admit it, but Aria felt neglected by him. The closest they ever got was during the nights when Arthur ordered Merlin and Rose out early to be left alone with her. Most nights, both were too tired to speak so they went right to sleep. But there were some nights where Arthur would relieve all his frustrations on Aria from the day and she'd lay there, shaking from his roughness. And yet she would not protest. Aria remembered all too clearly what her father told her: _make him happy_. If that was what made him happy, so be it.

Being married and living in Camelot had become normal. For the most part, anyway. There was one person who was adding a certain spice to Aria's life.

Merlin.

Ever since the night in the forest, an unexpected bond formed between the princess and the servant. Neither was sure what it was, but Aria found that she was developing strange feelings for the boy. Time together was short and had become precious. Going back to the their clearing in the forest was risky but they both took a risk here and there. Any moment Aria could spare and anytime Merlin got the chance, the two would see each other.

The princess kept Merlin's secret. She wouldn't dream of betraying him. But she did insist that Merlin tell her more stories. The times they met, Aria could not believe that the ordinary servant to Prince Arthur was such an extraordinary person. Battling various magical monsters, saving Camelot from an evil witch named Nimueh, landing into an argument with the Great Dragon, and still finding time to do chores for both Arthur and Gaius left the princess with nothing but respect for Merlin. He truly was someone special. She almost didn't want to share any of her stories, they'd sound like nothing compared to his. And yet for some reason, Merlin wanted to hear them.

From the looks of it, no one was suspicious of the unlikely relationship that was growing between Merlin and Aria. When others were around, the only exchanges between them were looks. In the mornings when Arthur was pestering Merlin about something, in the evenings when dinner was served, and so on. These brief exchanges went unnoticed by everyone. And hopefully by Arthur.

"Will that be all, my lady?" Rose asked Aria one morning, holding a basket of clothing to be laundered. Aria sat at her mirror, inspecting the bracelet Morgana had given her as her wedding gift for any marks or scratches. She needed something to distract herself; Aria had been nauseous all morning.

"Yes, Rose, thank you," the princess nodded. Rose curtsied quickly and left the chambers with the basket in hand. Aria exhaled, wondering what was causing her stomach to act up suddenly. It had been like this for a few days now, but she could not explain the cause. If this persisted, she would have to go to Gaius.

A couple minutes later, the door to the chambers opened and Aria turned to see Arthur and Merlin walk in, bantering as per usual.

"Is it really that hard to place a target somewhere?" Arthur asked, looking back to smirk at his servant. "Or is it too much to ask of you to do a simple thing like that?"

"Maybe if you'd stop throwing daggers at me while I'm setting up the target, we'd have no problem," Merlin shot back.

"You're about as bad as the last manservant I had," Arthur sighed, shaking his head. Aria stifled her giggles and this caught his attention. He walked to where she was sitting. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a low voice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aria shrugged. "Nothing's changed, still a little sick."

"You didn't eat this morning either." Arthur sounded worried. "Do you want to see Gaius?"

"I was thinking about it. Maybe later, I'm feeling kind of dizzy right now." The princess wanted to see him but a sudden tiredness seemed to overcome her. "Damn it," she muttered, "I can barely get up."

"Merlin, go get Gaius." Merlin didn't need to be told twice. He glanced at Aria and ran off to get the court physician.

"Arthur, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Aria assured, getting up, stumbling slightly. When did she start feeling this fatigued?

"You can't even walk," Arthur pointed out, holding her and leading her to the bed. She sat up in the bed while the prince went to get her some water. In no time, Merlin came back with Gaius who started to check her symptoms right away.

"It could be a fever," he commented, pressing a hand to Aria's forehead. "Yet you don't feel hot. For how long have you been feeling this way?"

"A few days, I believe," Aria guessed.

"She's missed breakfast a few times because of it," Arthur added, standing next to the bed.

"I didn't think it was anything," Aria explained. "It's at its worst in the mornings but it calms down later in the day. I've also been feeling tired all the time. I thought it might have been a fever."

"I would have guessed so but this does not seem like the case," Gaius replied. "Have you experienced anything else? A loss of appetite?"

"Just in the mornings," Aria nodded, "Other than that, I eat fine."

Gaius had his usual expression of pondering on his face. "Hmm. Well, I could make something to ease the nausea. For now, get plenty of rest and drink water."

"You think she's dehydrated?" Arthur cut in. Aria had never heard the prince this frantic before. It gave her a sense of comfort that he cared for her.

"It is a possibility, though I suspect other things," Gaius noted. "Call for me if the symptoms get worse." Gaius left the room, Merlin behind him. Arthur turned to look at Aria. "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"No, Arthur, I don't need anything," Aria answered. The prince reached for her hand. "It worries me to see you this way," he said in a quiet voice, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

Aria averted her eyes to meet Arthur's. For the first time since they were married, Arthur wasn't busy for her. If anything, whatever he had to do, he put aside for her. The princess wasn't being neglected by him, not at this moment.

She held his hand. "Stay with me," Aria murmured. _Show me that you care. Please be here for me_, were her unspoken words but she prayed that Arthur could somehow hear them. He wasn't Merlin, he didn't know her the way Merlin did. But he was her husband. It was never too late.

Arthur nodded once. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't need books or magic to tell him what was already obvious. He knew what was going on with Aria and the sickening feeling in his stomach was a reminder of how it was going to change everything between him and her. Merlin followed Gaius out of the royal couple's chambers and back down to the physician's part of the castle.<p>

"You know what her symptoms mean," he said almost immediately as the two walked. "Even I could tell what it was, Gaius, and it's not a fever or dehydration. You _know _what it is and you didn't say anything."

"You can't be positive, Merlin," Gaius replied, looking straight ahead. "I'd rather I be sure of it than to give Arthur and Aria false hope."

"What false hope? All the signs are there!" Merlin insisted. Gaius didn't have anything to say to that so he continued. "He has taken her to bed many times, it's a wonder why it hasn't happened earlier."

"Merlin, I would prefer you didn't speak of Arthur and Aria's private matters. Arthur can't be sharing everything with you."

"He doesn't have to! All he has to do is kick me and Aria's maid out early at nights and we get the point!" Merlin snapped. They reached Gaius's chambers. The old man opened the door and walked in. Merlin followed, not dropping the matter. "You can't tell me that's not it."

"It is a _possibility_, Merlin," Gaius pressed. "But I can't be certain of it just yet."

"Well, I'm certain of it," Merlin stated, crossing his arms.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at his ward. "You seem a bit tense about it. I would suspect you'd be happy for Arthur and Aria."

Merlin turned red. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be happy for them?" The warlock didn't look Gaius in the eye. He didn't tell the old man what he really wanted to say; _Why should I be happy? Arthur can't spare a few hours of his time to spend with his wife. What gives you the idea that he would do that for his future child? I doubt he's even grown to love Aria._

Gaius continued to stare at Merlin quizzically. "I've told you once before, Merlin, it is not a good idea to be hanging around the Lady Aria so much. At the end of the day, she is Arthur's wife and you are his servant."

"What makes you think I've been hanging around the Lady Aria?"

Gaius shook his head. "I know you well, Merlin. Not much escapes me."

Merlin sighed. "It's nothing, Gaius. Whatever it is, it's friendly and…" Actually, Merlin didn't know what it was. These past couple of weeks with Aria hadn't just been mere friendship. Merlin felt something when he was with her and it was hard to put into words. The sound of her laugh, the interest in her eyes when she listened to him tell her stories about his life in Camelot, the touch of her skin… _There's more between us. But I can't tell Gaius. He wouldn't understand. He'd just tell me that it's wrong and I should forget about it._

Merlin suddenly reached for a quill and parchment and scribbled something. "I'll be back," he said, getting up and leaving. Merlin ignored Gaius's questioning look and left the chambers, folding the note as he walked. The timing was perfect. Just as he reached the hall leading to the royals' chambers, he spotted Rose, Aria's maidservant. Rose carried a basket with her, humming to herself as she made her way to the chambers.

"Rose!" Merlin called out. The maid turned around. "Oh, hello there, Merlin!" she greeted, flashing a toothy smile.

"Hello," he smiled back. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

Rose looked curious. "Depends, I've got enough to do with the Lady Aria. She hasn't been feeling very well, you see."

"That I know of," Merlin nodded. "It's nothing to fret over. Just give this to her for me." He placed the note onto the basket of clothes. When Rose glanced at him, he lied smoothly, "Just a note from the court physician about when to pick up the brew he's making for her."

"Ah, perfect! She'll be needing it. Thank you, Merlin, I shall give it to her straight away!"

"Oh and make sure she gets it!" Merlin added. "Not Arthur or… anyone else."

"Will do!" Rose turned and walked away. Just as she approached the doors, Merlin saw Arthur come out. Rose curtsied and went in. Arthur spotted Merlin and walked towards him. "Have you been here this whole time?" he almost accused.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed, "I just… came to see if you needed me."

Arthur looked at him suspiciously. "Right…"

"So, how is she?" Merlin changed the subject.

"I stayed with her until she fell asleep. She's been worrying me." Arthur walked down the hall and Merlin followed. "I think I should tell my father about this, he would want to make sure she gets proper care."

"She's in good hands!" Merlin reassured, "With Gaius, that is."

"Yes, but still, my father should know."

The warlock debated on whether or not he should tell Arthur what he thought it to be. In the end, he decided to leave it up to Gaius to say so. Who knew, maybe Arthur would figure it out himself.

* * *

><p>Aria was pulled out of sleep by a sudden surge of hunger. She opened her eyes to see Arthur had left but Rose was here, sitting by her side. "You are awake!" she said, smiling at Aria. "How are you?"<p>

"Better. And hungry," Aria chuckled, sitting up. Her fatigue went away and she indeed felt better.

"That's good news!" Rose clapped her hands, standing up. "You've missed lunch but I'll go get you something to eat from the kitchen."

Aria smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Rose, that would be nice." She sat up and stretched a little. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's at council right, been in and out of the room while you were asleep. He said for me to get him when you wake. I'll do that then get you lunch." Before Rose left, she stopped and went to the table. "Before I forget! The court physician sent this note for you!" The maid handed Aria a folded up piece of parchment. After that, she curtsied and left the chambers.

Gaius had sent her a note? Aria unfolded it and read it. She gasped. It wasn't from the court physician. It didn't even have anything to do with him.

_I need to see you. I'll be waiting for you in the clearing tonight. I've missed you. –Merlin_

_Well, be still my beating heart,_ Aria thought to herself, feeling her heart rate speed up after reading and rereading the note. It had been so long since she had seen Merlin. She had missed him very much too. Aria hoped she would be feeling well by tonight, she wouldn't want to miss the chance to see Merlin.

* * *

><p>"How was she?" Arthur prompted, taking big steps back to his chambers. Rose, Aria's servant, had just come to inform him that Aria had finally woken up.<p>

"She was feeling better, sire," Rose answered, scurrying to catch up behind him. "She was asking to eat."

Arthur felt relieved. "Good, very good. She has an appetite after all. Anything else?"

Rose paused for a moment. "Can I tell you something, my lord?"

Arthur stopped, a few feet away from the chamber doors. "What is it?"

The maid looked a bit uneasy, playing with her fingers and not looking the prince straight in the eye. "I can't be certain of this, sire, but I have noticed something about the Lady Aria that you might find useful."

"What's that? Tell me," Arthur demanded, not bothering to be polite.

"She has not bled for… a while."

"…What?"

"She's missed her cycle," Rose specified. "That plus the fatigue and the nausea… sire?"

Arthur seemed to be frozen, staring at the young maid. Slowly, a small, incredulous smile crept up on his face. "That's… that could very well be it. Thank you for telling me, Rose. Go get Aria something to eat. I'll be back." Without another word, Arthur turned and walked back to the court physician. It turns out, this wasn't bad news at all.

This was actually very, _very_ good news.

**A/N: I think you all can basically guess what is going on here! More secrets are going to be revealed in future chapters. I really do apologize if it's going a bit slowly but stick with me, readers, I won't let any of you down! By the way, just out of curiosity… Team Merlin or Team Arthur? Where do your loyalties lie?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aria should have known this already. All the signs had been there- the fatigue, the nausea, the increased appetite that followed, the strange feeling of a new fullness in her breasts, and the biggest giveaway of them all- she had missed her cycle. Of course it was bound to happen sooner or later. And yet it still came as a pleasant shock to the princess when Arthur came back to their chambers with Gaius and Merlin and told her of his suspicion. After more examination, Gaius was able to conclude that Aria was indeed carrying a child in her.

"I can't believe this," she murmured, her hands going from the dragon charm around her neck down to her abdomen. A child, a living, breathing human being was growing inside of her.

"You are sure of this, Gaius? You are absolutely, one hundred percent certain of this?" Arthur pressed, his tone anxious. Aria had never seen the prince like this before. The minute Gaius confirmed the pregnancy, Arthur's face lit up as if fireworks went off inside of him and a choked laugh escaped his lips.

The physician nodded. "It appears so, my lord. Given Aria's symptoms, it makes sense that the only conclusion that can be drawn is that she is pregnant." Behind him, Merlin stood, a funny look on his face. He was neither surprised nor excited- in fact, it was almost a knowing expression, as if he knew all along.

Aria looked down at her hands on her stomach, a small smile creeping on her face. A baby… her baby… hers and Arthur's… a creation between the two, a being that would have pieces of her and him.

"By the looks on your faces, I'm assuming you'd want some time for this information to sink in?" Gaius chuckled.

Out of nowhere, Arthur burst out with energy. "This is wonderful! Gaius, you are wonderful!" He gripped the old man in a tight hug then reached for Merlin. "At this moment, Merlin, you are the best servant that ever lived!"

Merlin was taken aback at Arthur's sudden affection and he awkwardly patted his back. "Er, congratulations, sire!" Arthur pulled back and slapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You get the evening off!"

Not pausing to glance at the astonished look on Merlin's face, Arthur turned back to Aria who had been watching him this whole time, fighting giggles at the way he was acting. "Gaius, Merlin, go tell my father that I've an announcement to make. We'll be there soon!"

"Will do, my lord!" Gaius pulled a still shocked Merlin out of the room. Arthur started pacing in a short distance, quietly laughing to himself and rubbing his forehead. Aria took this opportunity to get out of the bed. She smiled at Arthur's giddiness. "Arthur, please, calm yourself," she chuckled, trying to stop his pacing.

"Aria, we're going to have a child!" Arthur exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. He lifted her up and she felt her feet leave the ground. "A child, Aria, a child!"

"Arthur! Arthur, stop, I'm getting dizzy!" Aria laughed, begging him to put her down. The prince put her down and immediately kissed her. The spontaneous move caught Aria off-guard but she kissed back nevertheless. When he pulled away, he was simply glowing. Arthur cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm so ecstatic to hear this. We're going to have a baby together, Aria. Can you believe this?"

Aria had a hunch her eyes were shining. "It's the best news I've heard in forever," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"We have to tell Father! Imagine the look on his face!" Arthur took Aria's hand and the two rapidly left the chambers and to the throne room where the king, the Lady Morgana, her maid Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin were waiting.

"What is the meaning of this, Arthur?" Uther demanded the minute the couple showed up. "Why have you asked us to gather here?"

"Father, we've got great news!" Arthur announced.

"Well, what is it? Come on, speak up!" Uther sounded impatient.

The prince moved Aria next to him. "Father, Morgana, Gwen… I am happy to say that Aria is pregnant!"

Uther looked almost stupefied after he just heard that. "Pregnant?" he questioned, his eyes going down to where Arthur's hand was on Aria's stomach.

"Oh my God!" Morgana shrieked in happiness, getting out of her chair and running to Arthur and Aria. She pulled Aria in her for a hug. "That's amazing news! This is fantastic!" She moved to Arthur next. She stepped back and grinned at the two. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Morgana!" Arthur replied. Aria echoed him, still unsure of what to say. It was such news to absorb, she could barely speak more than a few words at a time.

Arthur looked at the king who still looked completely stunned. "Father? Say something… are you happy, are you upset, are you…?"

Uther didn't reply. Instead, a wide smile appeared on his face. He broke out into a laugh. "At last!" he yelled, clapping Arthur on the shoulder. "The next heir to throne has been conceived! My son will soon be a father!" He looked at Aria. "You are both truly made to be King and Queen," he commented, "I feel very pleased by this."

He turned around to Arthur. "Quick! Send a message to Alec! Aria's father must know of this!" Uther then addressed whoever was in the throne room. "Tomorrow, we shall make an announcement to the entire city. This is cause for celebration!"

It was all happening so fast, there was more for Aria to take in. Morgana's congratulating words, Uther's proud attitude, the sheer happiness on Arthur's face… Aria smiled to herself. She had done it. She had made Arthur happy. For weeks, she'd think to herself that she was not enough for the prince, that all she was good for was to please him physically. But here Aria was now, discovering that in nine months' time, she'd give birth to a child under the Pendragon name, the heir after Arthur to take the throne. _Perhaps I will be special to Arthur and will mean more to him through this pregnancy. I won't be neglected by him and won't feel so useless to him._

Amidst all the cheering, Aria caught Merlin's eye. He offered up a small smile of congratulations but Aria could tell it was pained. Her high spirits went down a bit. Being pregnant meant that there was plenty she had to give up. The childish game of sneaking off to see him would have to be over and any feelings she had for him… she'd have to do away with that too. _I should tell Merlin. It's only fair. He has to understand why it must be done._

Later in the evening before dinnertime, Aria told Arthur she had a late lunch and just wanted to go lie down in their room. When he said he would stay with her, she politely declined, saying he'd missed enough of his day for her. Thanks to Arthur's good mood, Merlin had the evening off, and the look they had shared meant he wanted to see her sooner than later. _Perfect timing,_ Aria thought, _Dare I be caught with Merlin while expecting would be a direct trip to the stocks._

"I am so happy for you, my lady," Rose sighed, walking in behind Aria. The princess could barely hear her words. She had very little time and she couldn't waste any of it. Aria whipped around and interrupted her maid. "Rose, I need you to do something for me."

Rose snapped her mouth shut and stood alert. "Of course! Anything!"

Aria took a deep breath. "I need you to cover for me if Arthur gets back. I need to… be somewhere."

The maid looked confused. "But… but Lady Aria… aren't you tired? You should rest, you've had quite a day."

"This is rather important. I came across something puzzling in one of the books I read in the library and I have to ask the court genealogist about it," Aria replied, lying through her teeth. Thankfully, she'd become something of an actress, lying all the time to Arthur when she went away to go meet Merlin. Thankfully, this would be the last time she'd have to lie to her husband.

"Oh, I… I suppose I could… should I come with you, Lady Aria?" the maid offered. "I really should make sure that you'll be okay, the prince and king would want me to"-

"Rose, please. I won't be long at all. And besides, I'm not leaving the castle!" _Keep a straight face, Aria. Keep a very straight face._

"I don't think Prince Arthur would be happy with me if I let you go without me," Rose said uneasily.

"You are my serving girl, not his. He cannot punish you when I am the one who gave the order. Besides, I am his wife," Aria stated, crossing her arms. "I should be allowed to do at least a few things I please."

"Yes… you're right, my lady. But please… do be careful!"

"Oh Rose, don't be silly!" Aria giggled, "I'm not going anywhere dangerous. Guards are everywhere, I'm fully protected and looked after. If Arthur asks where I am, just tell him. But don't let him come after me"- Aria paused- "Honestly, he just worries too much, don't you think?" She smiled convincingly and her maid smiled back.

"I guess… but Lady Aria, please be back soon! I don't want to risk my head!" Rose pleaded.

_There is no way she believes me. Otherwise, she wouldn't be this worried. She's got a keen eye. But just in case…_

Aria nodded. "I'll be back!" For effect, she took a book sitting on the table, smiled one last time, and hurried out of the chambers. _I wouldn't worry too much about your head, Rose. If I'm caught, it's my everything they'll be after._

Luckily, Aria was able to dodge the guards without trouble. _One of these days, they'll catch me. I'm getting too lucky,_ she thought to herself as she took the familiar path down to the back exit of the castle and towards the clearing where she hoped Merlin was already waiting for her. She slowed her pace, one hand holding a book, the other on her stomach. Already, Aria was making a habit of it.

The princess crept slowly into the forest and walked the short distance to the clearing, her eyes scanning around for the skinny boy. When Aria spotted the ball of light coming towards her, she relaxed. "I figured it was you," she chuckled, momentarily forgetting why she was here. The light disappeared into Merlin's palm as he materialized, his famous breathtaking smile practically causing Aria's heart to burst.

"Unless you know another sorcerer," he grinned, walking towards her. "For now, it's just me."

"Good, I intend to keep only one secret!" the lady teased, causing Merlin to laugh.

The warlock placed his hands on Aria's waist and dragged her a bit closer. "I'm glad you came, though," he said quietly. "I thought you wouldn't, given the events of today."

"Well, I had to. I missed you as well," Aria responded, sighing. She'd miss him a lot more after this.

"I'm really happy for you, Aria," Merlin said, "It's going to be great. Now Arthur's going to be nicer to me. Maybe I'll get more evenings off!"

Aria laughed but it was a sad one. "Indeed… Merlin, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, but hold on. I want to show you something. It's this trick I learned." Merlin took her hand and tried to pull her to follow but reluctantly, Aria stayed in her spot. "I can't stay long but I must tell you something."

Merlin stopped and looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

The princess sighed and pulled him back by his hand. "Everything's fine, it's just… please promise me that you'll understand, Merlin. Promise?"

"I promise, Aria," the warlock nodded. "Now what is it?"

Here it goes. "Merlin, I can't even begin to tell you how much I've enjoyed being with you," Aria started, feeling her voice wobble. "Coming out here, talking to you, just being with you in general. You made me feel so cared for, so appreciated, so… so…" She almost didn't want to say it.

Merlin touched her cheek. "Loved?" he whispered, finishing her last thought. Aria's cheeks deepened in color, Merlin's fingers feeling cool against her skin. She wanted so badly to change her mind, to let him show her whatever he had learned, be close to him.

"Loved," she confirmed. It only made it all the more difficult, being honest with how she felt. She'd have to try and hold it back. She took a breath and continued. "I cannot thank you enough for being so kind to me."

"You don't have to," he murmured, his blue eyes looking back into her brown eyes. "I want to be with you, Aria. I look forward to it every time we could leave the castle and just be together."

Aria bit her lip. "I do- _did_ too."

Merlin looked confused. "Did?"

She sighed. "Merlin, I love being with you, really I do. But I'm Arthur's wife and you are his manservant. And now we find that we're expecting a child. What I'm saying is… we can't keep doing this anymore."

Merlin's expression was unreadable. "I hope you understand why it has to be this way. I'm sorry but… we can never be. What all this is, it just can't happen. We've had our fun but it has to stop. Please, please understand that."

Aria watched his hands slide away from her. Merlin wasn't looking at her. He wasn't even speaking. "Merlin? Please say something?"

"Is this because your pregnant?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Honestly, that's not the whole reason. It did make me realize that what we're doing is not right. It needs to stop."

"So why else should it stop?"

"Merlin! I am a married woman, I cannot be running off with my husband's servants!" It occurred to Aria that for the past few weeks, she'd been acting like her mother. She pushed that thought aside.

Merlin looked up at her. "Do you love Arthur?"

Aria paused. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Aria. Do you love Arthur?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this!" she exclaimed.

Merlin raised his voice. "You've told me before how lonely you felt with him. He never paid attention to you, talked to you, spent a few minutes of his time with you! Now that you're pregnant, he's giving you all the attention in the world! How long would that last? I'll tell you… not long at all."

Aria was shocked. How could he speak to her like this? "I'm leaving," she snapped, "It was good seeing you, _Mer_lin." She'd heard the way Arthur addressed him and felt it served him right if she said it the same way.

"You think what we're doing is wrong then why are you here?" Merlin called. Aria stopped, her back to him. "You could've just not come. Told me sometime tomorrow or sent me a note or something. In fact, why have you come these past few weeks?"

She didn't answer. "Don't worry, I'll tell you," Merlin went on. "You feel something for me. And you're trying to stop it to deny that you do. This isn't about Arthur. This is about you and me."

Merlin paused for a breath. "And I feel the same. I won't deny my feelings for you. I love you, Aria Ricci."

Aria squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears coming. _I can't do this, I really can't… I'm pregnant and married, for goodness sake, I can't admit it…_

"Say it, Aria. Just say it," Merlin said, almost in a pleading way. "Be honest, for once. How do you really feel?"

Aria turned around, fighting tears. "I can't," she whispered, "I'm sorry, Merlin. But I can't be honest. Haven't you heard? It's my job to make sure everyone else is happy." She turned and walked back towards the castle, leaving Merlin to stand in the clearing, staring as she left.

_I love you too, Merlin. But it can never be. And never will._

**A/N: Awww... how's that for the end of the chapter? I'm sorry if the ending was a bit sad, readers! But hey, the story's not over, so Team Merlin, DON'T be upset! Speaking of, judging from the reviews, most of you are Team Merlin! Come on, where my Team Arthur fans at? ANYWAYS, next chapter will come soon. I love the reviews, please continue with them, they make me so happy! Hope you enjoyed this! (PS. Has anyone seen the movie Island? I watched it a couple days ago... Colin Morgan's acting is simply mindblowing...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You seem tense," Gaius said one morning, watching Merlin swallow his breakfast down, barely chewing it. It was amazing how waking up in a bad state could make food more digestible when not broken down into small bits. Gaius had been saying the same thing at every start of the day as Merlin wasn't in a good mood… every start of the day.

"I'm fine," Merlin spoke curtly, practically inhaling his piece of bread. Of course he was fine. He had always been fine, doing his duties without complaint. So what if Aria decided to completely break his heart and stop whatever was going on between them just because her arrogant prat of a husband decided to show a little bit of appreciation for her existence? And so what if Merlin had done the exact same thing when Aria had first come to Camelot and did so because he cared for her? So what if she didn't care? _So damn what?_

"Same reply each time," Gaius observed, taking a small bite of his meal and chewing slowly. The sight of Merlin cleaning his plate like an angry yet starving child made him want to take it little by little. Finally, his ward finished, standing up. "That was great, Gaius. I'm going to go now."

"Wait, Merlin! Before you go…" Gaius stood up too and walked to another table and picked up a small bottle filled with a dark purple liquid. "Deliver this to Bran, the jeweler. He needs it for his back pains."

Merlin took the bottle from Gaius silently and nodded. "Will do."

Gaius eyed him. "Off you go then."

Without so much as a "goodbye", the boy left, leaving Gaius in state of wonder. What had gotten into him? A few weeks ago he was in such high spirits and now it was almost like someone had stuck something up his backside and he would barely crack a smile. If the physician didn't know better, he'd guess it had something to do with Lady Aria's pregnancy. _And perhaps it is better that way, he thought_, clearing the plates, _God knows what will happen if Arthur ever found them out._

Out in the market, Merlin knocked impatiently on Bran's door. If the old man didn't answer soon, he'd be late. Then Arthur would double his workload, worsen his mood, and ruin his whole day. And then he'd proceed to play happy husband with his so-called happy wife as if he'd been doing it this whole time.

Finally, the jeweler opened the door, flashing a toothy smile in Merlin's direction. "Merlin! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Merlin offered up the bottle. "From Gaius."

"Oh good! I've been waiting on that, pains have been getting terrible lately." Bran took the bottle from him.

"Well, see you later!" Merlin dismissed himself but before he could leave, the old man stopped him. "Hold on a moment! You didn't tell me if the lady liked your gift?"

Merlin gritted his teeth. "She loved it. Thanks, Bran. Bye now."

Bran grabbed Merlin's arm and stopped him again. He leaned in and whispered, "Has the magic kicked in yet?"

The warlock paused. "What magic?"

"Don't you remember? My little story on light and dragons and everything else?"

Merlin looked confused. "I thought you just used magic to finish it?"

Bran shook his head. "Well, no. It's enchanted."

At that moment, Merlin forgot about the fact that he was going to be late. "Bran!" he hissed, "I just indirectly gave Aria an enchanted item! Please don't tell me it's gotten her under a spell…"

Bran sighed. "Dear boy, don't you remember anything I've told you?"

"Yes, yes, something about finding light when one is lost but that hasn't happened. Not that it will," Merlin muttered that last part under his breath. Then he stopped for a moment, remembering that one night where he found Aria by herself in the clearing. He had an urge to get up and go out to the forest. Almost like he felt something was wrong. Merlin shook his head. That was merely a coincidence. "I have to go, Bran. Feel better."

The old man released his arm and smiled at him. He recognized that look Merlin had on his face. "I will. Thank you, Merlin."

Two months went by and still Merlin was bothered by what Bran had told him about Aria's necklace. He learned not to be so skeptical when it came to old legends and stories from the past as they tended to make themselves known even in the present. But it was hard to really believe any of it as time went on because none of it came true. And there were other things that bothered Merlin a lot more.

Thanks to Aria being pregnant, Arthur was suddenly a new man. He was actually spending time with her when he was out doing his duties or training or picking on his servant. He conveniently was doing it in front of Merlin, who felt nothing but bitter resentment and (though he wouldn't admit it) jealousy towards everything. Out of everyone, Merlin refused to believe that there was anything growing between Arthur and Aria. Arthur was just happy that she was being a good wife and doing her job of producing an heir and quite possibly, more to come. After all this, he'd return to not paying much attention to her and the only time he would is when he had to.

Aria was starting to show that she was carrying a child and this only irritated Merlin more. Her swelling stomach, the times she'd put her hands there, how carefully she walked now… it pained Merlin to see any of a long time, he refused to acknowledge her presence. He knew it upset her, he could see it in her eyes and the nervous habit of her hands reaching for the charm around her neck. It upset him too. But the funny thing was, Aria hurt Merlin first.

* * *

><p>"A little faster, Merlin, or I'm going to be late," Arthur hurried his servant. Merlin was helping Arthur get ready for tonight's knighting ceremony. Aria was waiting for the two to finish up to go down to the throne room with Arthur. She was quiet, not looking in either of two's direction. It had been like this for two months and a half anytime Merlin was in the room.<p>

"Sorry," the boy muttered, handing Arthur his sword. "You're ready."

"Good. We can go now." Arthur led Aria to the throne room, Merlin trailing behind them. Aria was cool and controlled, but inside she was screaming. A part of her felt so stupid for immediately stopping things between her and Merlin. Another part of her felt like it was the right thing to do. Besides, Arthur was being good to her. This was for the best.

Once in the throne room, Aria stood by Arthur's right side in front of a row of kneeling men, ready to be deemed official knights of Camelot. Arthur and Aria were on Uther's right; Morgana was to Uther's left. The rest of the court stood off to the side. The King stood with the ceremonial sword in hand. The event began soon. Uther went one by one, tapping the sword on both shoulders of each man, telling them to rise.

"Arise, Sir Vidor, knight of Camelot," he went on. He finished and the men stood up.

"You've been accorded a great honor," Uther began, eyeing his new knights and walking back and forth, "With that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the Knight's Code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond."

Uther turned to Arthur. "You'll find no one who better embodies these values than my son." He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title." Arthur's straight expression didn't change, but Aria shifted her eyes to him. She couldn't help but feel some pride in the fact that she stood by him and only hoped he felt proud of having her by his side.

Out of nowhere, the court heard shouts and yells come from outside the room and looked to see what was causing such chaos. An unknown figure dressed in all armor, his helmet closed strode towards the knights. They pulled out their swords and stood to protect their royals. Aria held her breath as Arthur stepped forward in front of the knights. What was this stranger going to do?

The stranger pulled off his gauntlet and threw it on the ground in front of Arthur. So he wanted a battle. Something the prince wouldn't pass up. He wasted no time in picking up the gauntlet. The entire room was watching their every move.

"I accept your challenge," Arthur spoke, his voice still, "If I am to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The man stood still for a moment before he tipped his head forward to remove his helmet. A shake of long blonde hair later and Aria had never felt more shocked in her life. It turned out this man was not a man after all. It was a woman. A lovely one at that. She wasn't bothered by everyone's staring eyes. Aria was completely frozen and felt like she was going to be sick. She knew this woman. She'd seen her before.

"My name is Morgause," the woman answered.

* * *

><p>"I've searched the records going back more than three hundred years," Geoffrey informed, standing at the end of the table with a very displeased Uther on one side and Arthur on the other, leaning against the table. Merely an hour ago, Arthur had just accepted a challenge of combat with a woman. And his father was doing everything he could to stop this. "I can find nothing to say a woman can't issue a challenge."<p>

"There must be some way to put a stop to this," Uther brought up, pacing. This whole deal at put him in a state of unease. Arthur was doing his best not to show that it had done the same for him.

"According to the knight's rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid!" said the court genealogist as if to prove his point any further. Arthur faced them. "It seems there's nothing we can do."

"We don't know anything about this woman!" Uther exclaimed, "I will not let you face her in combat!"

"I accepted the challenge," Arthur insisted, "If I refuse to fight, it would be seen as an act of cowardice!" And Arthur was not about to have that. He had done so well in proving himself worthy of the title, he was not going to let anything bring him down. Not even fighting with a woman named Morgause.

"She killed five guards," Uther pointed out, leaning in, "You should _not_ underestimate her."

"I cannot demand my knights to uphold the Knight's Code and then be seen to break it myself," Arthur stated the obvious. "I must face her tomorrow." _But it does not mean I will try to get out of this one myself._

* * *

><p>"Quite an evening, don't you think?" Rose was chattering, moving around the chambers and working. "A knighting ceremony complete with a request for a combat from a woman!" The maid chuckled to herself. "I have to hand it to her, she has a lot of guts to want to go up against the prince of Camelot and the strongest of the knights."<p>

"Mmm," Aria murmured, hardly paying attention. Her eyes were focused on Morgause who was practicing outside with her sword. She was no fragile woman, handling the weapon with skill. It was almost funny to think she would be something of a challenge for Arthur, despite her gender. But it wasn't her guts that was intriguing. It was the fact that she looked so, _so_ familiar. But where had Aria seen her before?

"Do you want to get ready for bed, my lady?" Rose asked, bringing the princess out of her thoughts. She looked at her maid. "I think I'll just wait for Arthur. You should go to bed, Rose."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes. Goodnight." When Aria looked back, Morgause had gone back into the castle.

"Goodnight, Lady Aria!" Rose curtsied and left the chambers. Aria placed her hands around her stomach as if protecting what was inside. She shouldn't be troubling herself with such complicated thoughts. It wouldn't do well for the unborn baby or for herself. But curiosity got the best of her and she found herself walking down to Morgause's chambers. Aria was crazy to be wanting to talk to a woman who killed her way into the castle and challenged her husband. But then again, Aria didn't always follow the rules.

She knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. Morgause opened it. She had shed her armor and wore a simple white shirt and trousers. "Yes?" she questioned.

"I'm… I'm Prince Arthur's wife, the Lady Aria," Aria introduced herself. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Morgause looked at her for a moment before letting her in. Aria made her way in and Morgause closed the door. "And why have you wished to see me, Lady Aria?"

Aria exhaled. "It's… I'm not sure how to bring this up, but"-

"You look familiar," the woman cut in, walking towards Aria. _Took the words right out of my mouth_, she thought. "I noticed you when I took off my armor. Thought that I have possibly seen you before."

"I thought the same," Aria replied, "But I don't know from where. Have we met before?"

Morgause was looking at Aria with an interested expression. "No. I don't we suppose we have. I think I'm just mixing up your face with your mother's."

Aria paused. "Wait… you knew my mother?" A million other questions came to her mind.

"I could never forget a face like hers," Morgause continued. "Even for the longest period of time when she married and had a child. You are just as lovely as she is."

"Who did she marry? Tell me!" Aria demanded to know. If the answer was what she was thinking, she could get more out of this woman. Would she know where her mother was? Could Aria find her?

"Don't trouble yourself, Lady Aria. It is all in the past."

"I want to know. I haven't seen my mother in many years. Do you know where she is? Can I see her?" Aria rambled. "Please, tell me!"

Morgause reached forward and touched Aria's necklace. "A dragon of light," she murmured, "The mark of House Ricci. I've been to your kingdom. Before the dragons were killed, the time where magic prospered."

"Stop avoiding my questions. I want to know how you know my mother," Aria pressed.

Morgause's eyes met Aria's. "If there is one thing I will not approve of your mother's actions, it is that she would leave you at a time like this."

"A time like… what?"

"Forgive me. It is not my place to speak like this." Morgause stepped back. "I'm sure she would love to see you again."

Aria had enough of this. She was frustrated her whole life, not knowing about her mother and where she could possibly be. The answers were there, right in front of her… and they weren't being given up to her. She grabbed Morgause's hand. "You _will_ tell me," she hissed, "How you know my mother. And where she is."

Morgause's lips curled into a smile, unshaken. "So much like her you are. And I'm glad. I would hate it if you were anything like Alec. But no. You are everything like Sparrow."

It hurt to hear her mother's name spoken so clearly like that but Aria remained still. "What do you mean?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"There will come a time, Aria, when you will understand why your mother left you when you were younger. And it will be because you are not unlike her. Sparrow hated the life that had been chosen for her. I have no doubt that if she had stayed, she would never permit the incredible amount of authority that others have had over your life."

Aria was stunned out of her wits. What right did this woman have to speak of matters that were of no concern to her?

"My mother abandoned me," she snapped, letting go of Morgauses's hand. "And that, I will never understand how one would leave their child for their own selfish needs. If you won't tell me where my mother is then I have wasted my time here."

"I'm sorry to displease you, but I haven't seen Sparrow in years," Morgause responded, "My purpose in coming to Camelot has nothing to do with delivering any news."

"I don't know why you're here," Aria said, turning to leave. "But it must be something important if you're putting your life in Arthur's hands."

"It is admirable you put so much faith in your husband," Morgause said, picking up her sword from the bed. "When the tables could turn and it his life that is placed in my hands."

Aria glared at her before leaving the chambers and quickly heading back to her own. She didn't want to leave so briefly but she was so shaken by the conversation, it was all she could do. There were so many thoughts swimming inside her head, starting from Morgause recognizing her as well and talking of her mother. How did they know each other? Why wouldn't she tell Aria anything about her? And why was there a look of bitterness in Morgauses's eyes when she talked about her father?

_Morgause knows nothing of my family. Just my mother and how she betrayed us. Neither of two would know a thing about loyalty if she thinks I would understand how she could leave me_, Aria fumed to herself. But if there's one thing that Morgause had said that was gnawing at her, it was when she mentioned the "authority" others had over Aria's life.

When Aria got back, Arthur was already there with Merlin. The two had been speaking and looked up to see her walk in.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded, "I was getting worried."

"Just… went for a walk," Aria lied, shrugging, "My stomach was bothering me a little."

"Well, you shouldn't be wandering around the castle if you're in pain, Aria," Arthur said knowingly. He addressed Merlin again who didn't look up at Aria. "Remember, you must persuade her to withdraw from the challenge."

Merlin nodded. "Do you need anything else, my lord?"

"No, thank you. That'll be all, Merlin."

The boy got up and walked past Aria, glancing at her. Aria barely managed a glimpse of the look on his face. Anger mixed with hurt and what looked to her, a touch of longing. She swallowed and ignored it.

"It's late, Aria, you should go to bed," Arthur said.

"Arthur there's something I need to tell you," Aria went up to Arthur. Despite being a woman, there was something about Morgause that scared her. Whatever reason she had for fighting Arthur, Aria didn't trust her.

"If this is about Morgause, don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Arthur reassured.

"But Arthur, listen"-

"You must not distress yourself, Aria, it will be alright," he interrupted, putting his hands on her shoulders. "And next time, don't run off like that, especially now that we have a rather lethal guest in the castle."

Aria exhaled. There was no way Arthur was going to listen to her now. She'd have to reason with him in the morning. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind would not rest. All she could think about was the fact that her mother hated her life being decided for her. What did that mean? And what made Morgause think that Aria could ever understand it?

_Mother's reasons for leaving were selfish. She had a child, a husband, she was a queen… and she left for another man. Did she love me or my father at all? _

If Alec had treated Sparrow terribly, then Aria wouldn't have known about it. She also told herself that Arthur would never treat that way. He would respect her and do for her as she would for him… wouldn't he?

**A/N: **_**The Sins of the Father**_** with a little twist! A bit longer than I originally planned but I'd hate to extend the drama any further. Is anyone missing Merlin and Aria yet? Well readers, don't be disappointed! I could never forget about our favorite warlock and princess. A quick warning for the next chapter, that one miiiight be a little sad, so... don't be upset with me, I warned you! Keep up with the reading and reviews and the next chapter will come soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens… you are not to blame."_

Merlin's words haunted Arthur as the two made their way out of the castle. On the outside he was serious, composed, looking ready to take on his opponent. But on the inside, he was sick with nerves. Who was this woman? Why had he challenged him? Surely she knew that it was a fight to the death. Did she really think she stood a chance? Arthur didn't mean to sound patronizing when he thought this, but really… Morgause was a woman. Just how powerful was she against him?

The crowd burst into cheers as Arthur walked out into the arena. Morgause already stood there, clad in her armor, glued to her spot and staring straight ahead. Arthur glanced at her then up to where his father, Morgana, and Aria were. Arthur caught a glimpse of the worry and fear that was clear on Aria's expression. She had tried so hard to get him to stop this but as usual, the prince's pride rose above all. He needed to prove himself as king and if this was a step towards that, then it would be done.

Uther rose from his seat. "The fight is by the knight's rules. And to the death." His voice dropped a few octaves as he muttered out the last part. Arthur's stomach gave a small flip at the word "death." If he were to die, his father wouldn't dare let Morgause leave without her blood on his hands. Arthur and Aria's child would live without a father. And the long term effects that would follow… they were too painful to think about and so he pushed them aside.

Arthur crept towards Morgause who peered at him through her helmet. "I'm offering you a final chance to withdraw," he tried one last time. "I suggest you take it." Morgause blinked and stared back almost defiantly. Her answer had not changed. It appeared the fight would go on.

"Then you leave me no choice," Arthur said coolly, walking away. All eyes were on him as he put on his helmet and pulled out his sword. He turned and Morgause had her sword out already. The two paused then suddenly, she struck and the combat began.

The prince had underestimated Morgause. She handled the sword with skill. All the more reason for Arthur to give it his all. In combat, there was no going easy on someone. Not even a female.

He struck the sword out of her hand and brought a cut to her arm. She looked up at him, a slight look of fear in her eyes. Arthur flipped his sword up, giving her a chance to pick it up and resume the challenge. The crowd applauded at this. If Morgause had any ounce of appreciation for his gesture, she didn't show it as she went straight at him with her sword once more. The fight continued for another minute or so until Arthur missed and she threw a kick at his leg, sending him falling to the ground on his back.

Arthur's helmet fell off and he felt the breath knocked out of him. He tried to get up but Morgause stood above him, the sword inches away from his chest and he lay back down. Everyone was on their feet now, anxiously waiting for the next move. Morgause removed her helmet, breathing heavily.

"Make me a promise and I will spare your life," she whispered.

"What is it you ask?" Arthur replied in a low voice, not sure if he should buy into this or not.

"Come to me three days hence, and accept the challenge I set you," the woman told him.

"And the nature of this challenge?" Arthur asked immediately.

"That is for me to decide," Morgause answered, "Do I have your word that you will accept, not matter what?"

Arthur thought his options out. Either accept it and live or let his pride get away again and die. Then again, how did he know for sure that she would keep her word? As he glanced at his father and Aria, he knew the best choice was the first one.

"You have my word," Arthur promised. Satisfied, Morgause let out a hand and helped him to his feet. The crowd was silent. The woman bowed her head to Uther and left the arena. The king looked shocked before glancing at Arthur coldly and leaving his spot. Aria looked shocked too but at the same time, extremely relieved. She and Morgana watched Morgause as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"But why does she want to see you in three days?" Aria had been a nervous wreck all morning, she felt like she was going to be sick. Not even playing with her necklace or holding her stomach would comfort her, knowing that today, she could very possibly lose her husband. As it turned out, Morgause had spared him and while Aria wasn't too fond of her, she was extremely grateful.<p>

"I don't know," Arthur replied as Merlin helped get his armor off. The boy was still giving her the silent treatment and if Aria were being honest, it was starting to irritate her a little. _Really now, what did he expect? Us to saunter around in secret when he knows full well the king will have both our heads if we're caught?_

"Will you hurry?" Arthur muttered to Merlin who was taking his time.

"Sorry… could have been worse," his servant commented, hurrying up a bit.

"_How_ could it have been worse?" the prince said, not believing for one minute it could've been worse. He lifted his head a bit.

"You could've been dead," Merlin replied knowingly.

"At least I would have to face anyone. I was prepared to lose, I was not prepared to embarrass myself. I don't think I've ever been more humiliated in my entire life." Arthur looked at Aria. "Aria, why are you pacing?"

"I just don't understand what she wants from you!" Aria insisted, crossing her arms. "The woman comes here, kills five guards, challenges you, was moments away from killing you…"

"Don't remind me," Arthur sighed. "But stop pacing. It's making me dizzy and it's not good for the baby."

"Fine," Aria exhaled, stopping and joining Arthur at the table. She'd rather not take the risk.

"Besides, it's like Merlin said," Arthur spoke, straightening his back, "I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I would hurt her. That's why she won." Merlin and Aria's mouths twitched into small smiles but once their eyes met, they both turned cold and looked the other way.

"You didn't look hindered," Aria whispered, humoring herself. Arthur shot her a glance but Merlin looked like he was holding back a laugh. She looked back innocently. "I'll stop, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Arthur breathed a heavy sigh. Aria caught Merlin's eye again but he dropped his smile immediately and cleared his throat. Their exchange was detected by Arthur who looked at the two of them confusedly. "Is something wrong with you two?"

Merlin and Aria were both surprised. "No sire, not at all! What made you say that?" Merlin replied hastily.

"Just… thought I saw…"

"You're just tired, Arthur," Aria cut in, placing her hand over his. "Perhaps you should get some rest." Arthur gripped her hand. "I guess so. Could've just been my imagination."

Merlin stiffened at this but he continued to remove Arthur's armor. Well, good for him. He wasn't making her feel too pleasant either. _So this is what it has come to. Make each other feel terrible. _The prince couldn't stand all this passive-aggressive action and got up. "If you'll excuse me for one moment, Arthur…"

"Where are you going?" he asked. Merlin slowed his actions as if to overhear.

"I just need Rose for a quick second. I'll be back shortly!" Aria squeezed Arthur's hand comfortingly and without so much as a glance in Merlin's direction, left the chambers. Truthfully, Aria wanted to go see Morgause. She needed to know what exactly the woman wanted from Arthur. And it was getting to be too much with Merlin in the room, not even looking at her…

She got to Morgause's chambers but stopped when she saw Morgana come out of there, looking wary. What was the king's ward doing, speaking to Morgause? Perhaps she wanted to know the same thing Aria did. Nevertheless, Aria stayed out of sight as Morgana walked down the hall back to her chambers. The princess took a breath. Last she spoke with the woman, she found out some strange things about her mother. What would she hear this time?

"Come to visit me again?" The blonde's lips curled into a small smile. Dressed in her simple shirt and trousers and dirty from the challenge, she still looked lovely.

"I wanted to thank you for sparing Arthur's life out there," Aria began, "It really does mean so much to me that you would."

"I had no intention of killing the prince. My purpose is entirely different." Morgause continued packing up her things.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it you want Arthur to see you in three days' time?" Aria got straight to the point. Morgause paused. "I'm not sure if this is something I can discuss with you."

"I am his wife," Aria stated, "Do I not have the right to know?"

"A good point," Morgause said, looking up at her. "Yet I believe that this is something that he should discuss with you on his own when he comes back."

"Do you promise me he will come back?" Aria asked.

"I give you my word. But listen to me, Aria," Morgause crept towards her. "Things are going to change. Arthur will change. I hope to God you won't put all of your faith in him."

Aria stared back at the woman. "Arthur is my husband. I am nothing but faithful to him."

"You are your mother's daughter," Morgause murmured. "She said the very same things about your father, you know." _Not this again._

"I have to go now," Aria interrupted. "Thank you again, Morgause."

Aria exited Morgause's chambers, shaking her head. What did Aria's mother have to do with her marriage to Arthur? Was Morgause suggesting she was going to betray her husband just like Sparrow did? The woman was crazy. Morgause was wrong, Aria wasn't like her mother. She actually understood loyalty.

"What were you doing?" Aria jumped as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She whipped around and came face-to-face with Merlin.

"Merlin! Did you follow me?" If this was a few months ago, she would've been pleasantly surprised. But Merlin was being an ass, so she wasn't at all.

"I saw you walk out of her chambers," Merlin answered, looking at her apprehensively. "What were you doing in there?"

"I just wanted to thank her for sparing Arthur," Aria answered, folding her arms. "Is it a crime to do so?"

"No, but incredibly suspicious on your part."

"It might be hard to believe, Merlin, but I am allowed to do some things. 'Course I know you hate it so much that Arthur is so controlling and decides my life for me," Aria shot at him. She had to say it.

Merlin looked angry. "Oh yes, that's clearly what I think about your relationship. That he's on your case all day. Or maybe not, maybe I just think about how you lie to yourself every day, acting like you love him."

"That's how you've made it out to be." Aria turned to walk away from him but Merlin stopped her and pulled her towards him by her arm into a corner of the castle. If anyone passed by, they wouldn't see them.

"Let go of me," she whisper-snapped.

"You never answered me straight out when I asked you if you loved Arthur," he spoke in a low voice, "Why is that?"

"Because it's a stupid question. Will you let go?" Slowly, he released her arm but Aria didn't move. She could sense there was more to come.

"It's killing me, Aria," Merlin said suddenly. "We're always so close and often in the same room. But I can't do anything. And I hate it. I hate knowing nothing can be done because you are the future king's wife and you carry his child and I'm nothing but his lowly manservant."

Aria looked up at him. "There is nothing lowly about you, Merlin," she said softly, "You are very important to Arthur… and to me."

"I still am?" he asked. She lifted and hand and touched his face. "You have always been. And always will be."

Merlin put his hand over hers and wrapped his fingers around it. "I miss you," he admitted. Aria felt her heart rate speed up. She could see it in his eyes and he could see it in hers. It was killing her too. Aria got up on her toes and kissed his other cheek gently. "I miss you too," she whispered. Her face was inches away from his. "But there's nothing we can do."

The boy breathed a sigh. "I know," he mumbled. "I've been awful to you, Aria. I'm sorry."

"As am I." Merlin gazed and her and tilted his head to kiss her. She fought the strong urge to let him and turned her face so his lips grazed her cheek instead. "We can't do this," she said shakily.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, not looking at her anymore.

"I have to go, Merlin. I'll see you later," Aria said in a low voice. He looked back at her and after that, she reappeared into the hall and walked away to her chambers. It hurt her heart so much but that was how it always was- doing what was right, not what she wanted. Suddenly, what Morgause said was making sense to her. Maybe Aria was like her mother after all…

* * *

><p>Arthur had trouble sleeping that night and woke up early the next morning to take his horse out for a ride. He wanted to go alone, without Merlin, to clear his head. He left Merlin with a chore and told Aria he'd be back soon. She wanted to come with him but Arthur reassured her everything was fine.<p>

The prince spotted Morgause preparing for her journey back to wherever she had come from. He stopped and looked at her, the woman who had humiliated him by nearly killing him in a battle. It would take a lot to put this behind him.

"Congratulations on your victory," Arthur called out, "You are a very skilled swordsman… er, woman. Swordswoman."

Morgause stopped preparing her horse and walked over to him. She stopped to pet his horse. "You have a beautiful horse," she commented, touching its snout. Arthur glanced at it for a brief moment before averting his gaze back at her.

I shall expect you three days hence," Morgause prompted.

"How will I find you?" Arthur questioned.

"When the time comes, you will know the way," Morgause responded. She looked up at the prince before walking back over to her horse.

"If I don't show up, it might be because I don't know where I'm going," Arthur snapped impatiently.

"The path you must follow will become clear to you," Morgause explained, mounting on her horse, "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't," Arthur quipped.

"You have shown yourself to be a man of honor," Morgause smiled, "You inherited that trait from your mother."

That caught the prince's full attention. "You knew my mother?"

"I knew her very well," Morgause answered before riding off.

"Wait!" Arthur called but she didn't look back. He watched her ride off, losing all interest of clearing his head. He needed to tell his father about his meeting with the woman in three days. She knew his mother. He had to go.

**A/N: It's been a busy week but lucky chapter number 13 is here and ready for you all. Okay, so this isn't the sad chapter but for sure the NEXT one is so get your tissues ready (I doubt you'll need them but just in case...) I appreciate the feedback the story's getting so please continue reading and reviewing! Chapter 14 will come soon. Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Arthur, maybe your father has a point," Aria sighed, leaning against the wall next to the window. Arthur sat in front of it, carving the wall she was on with his dagger, an irritated look etched on his face. Uther had just sent Arthur to his chambers and put guards outside to keep watch so he wouldn't leave.

"And what point is that? Lock me up in my room like a goddamn child and monitor my every move so I don't run away?" Arthur grumbled, "I've done everything he's asked me to do. I follow all his orders without complaint. He should know better than anyone that I never break my promises. I don't deserve to be treated this way!"

"I know, I know," Aria soothed, "But he's not doing this just because he wants to. He genuinely worries, Arthur. You don't know what Morgause wants from you. For all we know, she's setting you up."

Arthur was silent. He paused on stabbing the brick wall and glanced up at the princess. "She knew my mother, Aria. That's something she can't set up."

Aria raised an eyebrow. Morgause knew Arthur's mother as well. _For goodness sake, how many mothers did this woman know? Does she know Merlin's too?_

"Why would she take you out of Camelot to tell you about your mother?" Aria brought up.

"She wouldn't have the nerve, not while my father's around. Any mention of my mother to the king and he'll dismiss the matter immediately." Arthur exhaled sharply. "I want to know, Aria. No, I _need_ to know more about my mother. My own father refuses to tell me. I'll take any chance I can get to know about her, even if it seems suspicious."

Aria couldn't blame him there. She herself wanted to know everything about her own mother from Morgause even if she had never actually spoken to the woman before. Still, it was like her to fuss about it.

The two were interrupted by the sound of the chamber doors opening. Merlin appeared, holding a basket in his hand. "Why are there guards outside the door?" he asked, walking in.

"My father has confined me to my chambers," Arthur answered flatly, continuing to scrape the wall with his dagger, "AND forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge." Aria looked at him sympathetically. Granted she hadn't been with Arthur for long, but in the months they had been married, she was able to better understand Arthur's emotions and why he was the way he was sometimes.

"Well, maybe he has a point," Merlin said knowingly, putting the basket down on the table and picking up stray clothes thrown around the room. Arthur stopped playing with the dagger and shot Merlin a look. "You don't know what she would've asked you to do."

"I already told him that, Merlin," Aria chimed in, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Arthur looked at her before returning to his servant. He pointed the dagger at him. "I gave her my word. And what is it with you two? Are you both in sync, telling me the same thing?"

Aria held back a chuckle. "No, love, we're both just looking out for you." She glanced at Merlin who was fighting a smile as he continued putting clothes in the basket. He looked up at his master. "So I take it we're going anyway?"

Arthur was impressed. "So you are smarter than you look! Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. And Merlin? Find a way to get me out of here…"

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Arthur was preparing for his secret journey tonight. Forgetting about his armor, he wore only his chainmail. The only person witnessing this was Aria and the prince knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't say anything. But it wouldn't stop her from being so tense.<p>

"You're pacing again," Arthur pointed out, watching his wife walk back and forth in front him. It was almost endearing, these little habits she had when she was nervous. Arthur had grown so used to them and it made her rather fond of Aria despite the earlier feelings of skepticism and doubt when it came to their marriage.

"Can you blame me?" she muttered. "What exactly am I supposed to tell Uther when he finds you aren't here? What if you get lost and can't find your way back? What if"-

"Aria, stop it," Arthur chuckled, getting up from the bed and halting her by her shoulders. "I won't get lost. Everything's going to be fine. My father won't suspect you at all. Now please stop worrying." He pressed a hand to her stomach lightly. "Not good for our baby."

She let out an exhale. "Fine, fine, I'll try… you better come back in one piece."

"I promise… I'll come back to you both in one piece." Arthur kissed her forehead lightly. She breathed out slowly. These moments with weren't frequent but they actually felt like they were husband and wife. Yet they never lasted. Although Arthur was growing fond of Aria, that feeling where he knew he was in love wouldn't stay long. It saddened him that most of the make-up of their marriage was simply because it was arranged. It made him feel worse now that he was leaving her but it was something that had to be done.

"I got the supplies!" Merlin snapped him out of his head and he saw his servant come in with the supplies in his hand. Arthur eyed him. Something was different…

"Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?" Arthur remarked, pointing at the boy's figure. Merlin pulled up the hem of his shirt to reveal the rope wrapped around his body. Aria stifled her giggles. Arthur smiled, obviously satisfied. _Brilliant_, he thought,_ he never ceases to amaze me._

Arthur went to the window and turned to see Merlin unraveling the rope. He slipped on leather gloves and began practicing on pulling the rope correctly. Arthur felt a bit wary. Merlin was a skinny one, would he be able to support him? Nevertheless, he didn't protest and opened the window. A rush of cool night air drew in and he glanced down from the tower and into the courtyard. From this height, Merlin had better be careful.

The prince held the other end of the rope and rolled his eyes when he saw Merlin was still practicing. Now he was beginning to feel skeptical.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to hold him?" Aria asked curiously, tilting her head to one side and observing the boy. Merlin looked at her confidently. "Yeah, I'm stronger than I look!" The princess smiled and shook her head. Arthur sighed impatiently. These little exchanges between his wife and his servant were becoming a bit awkward.

He grabbed the rope and stepped out the window. Merlin got a firm grip and nodded once. Arthur shot him and Aria one last look before lowering himself down. Suddenly, he was speeding down at a rapid pace and eventually, he just hung there. He heard voices come up from his window and looked up.

"What are you doing? Lower the rope," Arthur whispered snapped.

"There is no more rope!" Merlin yelled. Of course…

"Do you need help?" Arthur heard Aria ask. "No, no, Lady Aria, don't stress yourself … I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Arthur heard Merlin grunt several times. He never should've believed that Merlin could hold his weight.

"Merlin, do NOT let go of the rope," Arthur ordered.

"Honestly, let me help you…" Aria offered and Arthur felt a shift on the rope. "But my lady, there is no more rope!" That was Merlin repeating himself. "Just walk forward a little, I'm sure he has a short distance to the ground!" That was Aria being a lot smarter than Merlin.

"Don't tell me Aria is a lot stronger than you are, _Mer_lin," Arthur snickered.

"Is not!" Merlin exclaimed and Arthur felt movement on the rope again. "If you will, Lady Aria…"

"Merlin, no!" At that precise moment, the rope was released from the other end and Arthur fell to the ground… and into a pile of dung. Her turned his face to look up at Merlin and Aria gazing sheepishly out the window. _I'm going to kill him_, he thought to himself. First things first, wash the dung off his face then take out his frustration on Merlin. A nice long journey was enough time to do so.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had been riding all night. By the time it was morning and the birds were chirping and the sun was blocked by the large mass of trees, Merlin was sure Arthur had no idea where he was going. The whole night, he had to endure Arthur taunting him about the fact that Aria was a lot stronger than he was. Well of course she was, she was a princess, must have had training at some point in her life! Embarrassed as he was, Merlin was grateful he was able to spend at least a few minutes with her in that room.<p>

The two reached a fork in the road. The path separated into two ways and it was clear on Arthur's face that he didn't know which was the right way to go.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" Merlin broke the silence. Arthur pointed left and said "This way." He lightly kicked his horse on his side to get him to move but the horse whinnied, as if refusing to go. "Come on," Arthur urged but the horse didn't move. "What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

The horse changed its course and began walking down the path on the right. Arthur looked about frantically. It was like the animal was deciding where they were going.

"Where are you going? I thought you said left!" Merlin called out.

"It's not me, it's the horse!" Arthur insisted. "Morgause told me that when the time comes, you'll know your way."

Merlin sighed to himself. "So the horse knows where we're going. Great." He followed behind Arthur, a fresh batch of taunts in his head. But he held back on them. No need to get them started.

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" he asked lamely. He knew Arthur, the question already answered itself.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin, that's why it's called a challenge," Arthur quipped, riding ahead.

"So you'd do anything she asks you?"

"I gave her my word. It's a question of honor." Merlin had expected this answer. Honor, honor, honor. Something all too important to the prince.

"What if she challenges you to something even less honorable the breaking your word?" Merlin continued to question in a pestering manner.

"Would you stop rabbiting on?" Arthur barked. "We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked in any second."

"I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is," Merlin pointed out, "rabbiting on" as the prince put it.

"One more word out of you, Merlin and you'll be taking the challenge in my place," Arthur said in an annoyed tone of voice. Before Merlin could say anything, an arrow shot out of nowhere and straight into the tree beside Merlin. His horse panicked and reared up, sending Merlin to the ground. Arthur leaped off his horse and grabbed his sword just as an armed man ran towards him. Merlin lifted his head off the ground to find Arthur fighting off more of Odin's men on his. A man ran to him and raised a sword at him but before Merlin could run off, Arthur had thrown a blade which dug into his back. As Arthur battled another man, the warlock looked up to find a knight in the trees with a spear in his hand. He muttered a spell under his breath and the spear turned to fire, sending the knight to the ground.

Arthur turned back to notice Merlin still on the ground. "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with this, you make yourself uncomfortably," he said sarcastically. Merlin exhaled sharply. There was no changing Arthur's mind about this no matter how many men ran out at them.

"Maybe we should turn back," Merlin suggested, "the woods could be full of Odin's men."

"You can go back if you want to. I won't stop you," Arthur said, not looking back at Merlin.

"You don't know anything about Morgause. You don't even know what she'll ask you to do. We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse," Merlin pointed out.

"Morgause said she knew my Mother," Arthur told him. That shut Merlin up. No way could he say anything against it. He knew that no matter how much Arthur tried to hide it, he wanted so badly to know about his mother yet Uther never spoke about it. The only thing that was known was that Igraine, the late queen, died after Arthur was born.

The two stopped to rest and set up a fire. Merlin was silent for a while and so was Arthur.

"What was your mother like?" he asked.

"I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes," Arthur replied solemnly, no hint of teasing in his voice.

Merlin nodded understandingly. It was strange, how he could connect with both Arthur and Aria and how they could connect with each other. Both had lost their mothers, though Aria had known hers for longer. He flashed back to one of his meetings with her when they both talked about his dad and her mom. She told him how despite what her mother had done, Aria missed her terribly. Merlin had told her how he had a vague memory of his father even though he never knew him, how it was probably just his imagination. Aria smiled at him and said that one day, hopefully they'd come back for them. It was a heartbreaking thing to wish for but some days, Merlin found himself hoping.

And right now, he found himself wishing he was back with her, in their clearing. He missed that so much.

* * *

><p>It had been difficult, but Aria had to act like she had no idea that Arthur had escaped the chambers. She innocently acted as if she'd been asleep the whole time and had not heard the two sneak out. Uther was absolutely furious, sending out a search party and going out of his mind in fear, wondering what on earth Morgause wanted out of Arthur.<p>

He wasn't alone. Aria was worried herself. She had been uneasy, waiting anxiously for Arthur and Merlin to come back from their trip safely without so much as a scratch. She tried to busy herself by spending time with the Lady Morgana but only that brought on more things to think about. Aria had just noticed Morgana was wearing a bracelet that Morgause had donned during her stay. Aria didn't question it up until Morgana mentioned her nightmares had stopped and she was finally starting to get a good night's sleep. She showed Aria the bracelet and fresh new worry started up in her.

About two days after Arthur and Merlin snuck out, Aria looked outside her window to see them riding back into the citadel. Overjoyed, she went down to greet them, relief washing over her. Just as she stepped out, Arthur had handed his horse to a guard and took his sword. "You're back!" she called, running up to him. "I was so worried about you, I thought you'd been lost"-

"Not now, Aria," he muttered, brushing her aside and striding up the stairs towards the castle. Aria stared up at him in disbelief, just noticing the stone cold look on his face. She was at a loss for words. She looked to Merlin for an explanation but he looked back at her with a similar expression, only this one was much more knowing.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, "Why is he angry?"

Merlin didn't answer, couldn't answer her. She turned to walk back up the castle when Merlin stopped her. "There's something you need to know." She looked at him, puzzled. He led her away from the public.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Aria asked. Merlin was silent, looking down as if thinking. Aria stood behind him and she reached out and touched his arm. "What happened with Morgause? What did she do to Arthur?"

He turned his head to face her. "Aria, you have to promise me you won't tell Arthur I told you. Don't even bring it up unless he does. Promise?"

"I promise, now what is it?" Aria sighed.

Merlin took a breath. "Arthur was born out of magic."

Aria's heart skipped a beat and her body froze. The look on her face was unreadable. "W-what?"

Merlin hurriedly explained what had happened with Morgause and by the time he was finished, Aria didn't know how to form coherent words. "This is… this is impossible. How could he be born out of magic? You know Uther's feelings towards it!"

"Aria, Uther used magic," Merlin said, his tone rising a few octaves as he went on, "All those people he's executed, he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother!"

"I can't believe this," she murmured, feeling sick and dizzy at the same time. This whole time, this whole time… now she knew why Uther had banned magic. He killed Igraine using it and out of his grief and guilt, decided to outlaw it and pursue those that practiced it. "He as good as murdered her."

"People should know the truth about what he's done," Merlin declared, turning his back to her and taking a few steps. "How could Gaius not tell me... how could Uther not tell Arthur?"

"Merlin, I'm as shocked as you are," Aria spoke up, "But do you really think Uther would tell Arthur? Uther was too afraid of him."

"And afraid he should… afraid of what Arthur would do once he found out," Merlin snapped bitterly. Aria closed her eyes and exhaled before opening them. This was so much to take in one day. It explained why Arthur had stormed up the stairs and most likely heading to see the king- Aria widened her eyes.

"Well, he's found out now!" she exclaimed, grabbing Merlin and leading him back up the stairs. "We have to stop him, Merlin. Who knows what he's going to do?"

"Aria, stop running! It's not good"-

"Not good for the baby, I heard it before!" Aria snapped, "But excuse me, my husband is about to kill my father-in-law, I've a right to run!"

They ran as fast they could to the throne room to find the doors locked and Sir Leon standing outside, guarding. Merlin stopped her and headed for the door but Leon pushed him back. Merlin went again but Leon grabbed him. "The king has forbidden anyone to enter!" he yelled.

"Leon, open this door!" Aria commanded.

"They're going to kill each other!" Merlin shouted. Something came over Leon and his eyes widened. He turned back to open the door. "Stay outside, Aria," Merlin ordered and for once, Aria didn't protest. She stood beside Leon as Merlin ran in.

"Arthur, don't! I know you don't want to do this!" Merlin yelled. Arthur had his sword pointed at Uther's chest, just an inch away from killing him. Aria cupped her hands around her mouth, her heart beating fast, her breathing heavy.

"My Mother is dead because of him," he yelled.

"Killing your Father won't bring her back," Merlin reasoned, "you've already lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Arthur," Uther pleaded. Arthur shushed him by pressing the sword closer to him.

"Arthur, please put the sword down," he told him.

"You heard what my Mother said. After everything he has done, do you really believe he deserves to live?" Arthur demanded, "he executes those who have magic and yet has used it himself. You have caused so much suffering and pain. I will put an end to it all. Merlin, get Aria out of here, I don't want her to see this." Aria felt tears spring up in her eyes. He was going to do it… he really was going to do it…

"Lady Aria, you should go," Leon murmured but Aria stayed in her spot, begging Merlin to stop this in her mind. She wouldn't dare leave. If she witnessed Arthur killing Uther, then he was not the man she thought he was.

"Morgause was lying," Merlin said suddenly, "she's an enchantress, she tricked you. That was not your mother you saw, it was an illusion This has been her plan all along. To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the Kingdom will be destroyed, this is what she wants. Arthur, you can't give her what she wants." _Thank God for you, Merlin. Thank God…_

"Swear to me it isn't true," Arthur said, the sword still pointed at his father. "You are not responsible for my mother's death. Give me your word."

"I swear to you, that Morgause's words were false," Uther spoke, "I loved your mother. Not a day passes that I don't wish she were alive, that we could be a real family. I could never have done anything to hurt her."

Aria knew right away that what Merlin had said was a lie. But when she heard Uther, she knew that the grief he felt was true. He didn't know that Igraine would die in the hands of magic and he never intended for her death. Arthur dropped his sword, tears in his eyes. He collapsed to his knee. "I'm sorry," he choked, "I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame, my son," Uther soothed, reaching for him and kissing the top of his head. Aria realized she was witnessing one of the most touching moments between father and son. It was all too much to take for her that she barely noticed Sir Leon quietly telling her to go back to her chambers. She let him lead her there but she walked in alone. Rose was in there but she told Rose to leave. Aria needed to be alone. Her stomach was killing her thanks to her running and given what had just happened, the silence was needed.

The events of today swarmed in her head and replayed over and over. The true nature of Arthur's birth, Arthur moments away from killing his own father, the fact that he got to see his own mother… Morgause had the power to show Arthur his mother, even for a few minutes. And yet she would not tell Aria where her own mother was. Aria felt so angry towards Morgause for causing so much chaos, she felt herself hating her.

When Arthur walked through the chamber doors, Aria rose from her seat slowly and they stared at each other for what felt like hours. The princess was rather proud of herself for not completely letting her emotions go when she had seen the exchange between Uther and Arthur. But when he went for her and she ran into his arms, the two shamelessly let their emotions free.

**A/N: Goodness gracious, possibly the longest chapter I've written so far… and ending so dramatically! It's not as exciting since it's my own personal spin to **_**Sins of the Father**_** but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! So this is a sad chapter but not THE sad one and that's the one coming up. And speaking of, Team Merlin, rejoice! Merlin/Aria is going to be stronger than ever starting next chapter. Not so good news for Team Arthur, means way less Arthur/Aria action… please continue reading and reviewing! Chapter 15 is on its way. Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Just don't do that next time," Aria sighed, watching Merlin bustle around Arthur's room, cleaning up and keeping himself busy and Aria company. After the chaos of today, it was nice to resume to normal, everyday tasks. After Arthur's emotional moment, he joined his father for dinner in the evening. Aria wasn't feeling well and she was glad for Merlin's company, even if it made things more difficult.

"Sorry," Merlin grinned, picking up Arthur's stray clothes. "But you know Arthur. He'd never let something like that go. Besides, now he knows the true nature of his birth."

"You did them a great favor, you know? Making that story up about Morgause lying," Aria mentioned, smiling at Merlin.

"You're telling me. Uther actually thanked me about it, said all this stuff about how I've shown what side I'm on, the side against the evils of magic," Merlin chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Little does he know, he's got a warlock right under his nose."

"And best the warlock keep his mouth closed otherwise he'll be meeting a terrible fate," Aria teased and Merlin laughed. She loved hearing the sound of his laughter. Since nothing more could come out of them together, at least they could be friends.

"We have to be careful, though," Merlin pointed out. "Morgause may strike again. And this time, she won't go easy."

Aria nodded. She wondered if she should tell Merlin about how the woman knew her mother as well. But how would that help her? It wasn't like she had any idea where Morgause was. And seeing what had happened with Arthur, she certainly didn't want that kind of trouble. Morgause was indeed trouble. It was best Aria keep to herself for now. Instead, she let out a sharp breath. Her stomach was hurting.

"So, I didn't ask this before, but… why aren't you with Arthur downstairs? Not good to skip any meals in your case," Merlin noted after he picked up the last shirt from the floor.

"I'm not feeling well," Aria admitted, "And my stomach is killing me. I swear, I don't know what it is."

Merlin looked concerned. "That's not good. Should I get Gaius?"

"I'm sure it's just part of the whole process," Aria assured, "Really, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright… you sure you don't need anything? Want me to find Rose for you?"

"No, Merlin, you don't have to. Besides… I like it when it's just the two of us."

The boy's face glowed. "I like it too." He smiled at her and she smiled back, despite her pain. Merlin moved the clothes and began to put them away in Arthur's closet. "Arthur won't be too happy with me if he found out I didn't do anything about your pain. Just saying!"

Aria slowly lifted herself from her chair. "Then again, Merlin, when is Arthur ever happy with you?" Her tone was light and playful and the warlock chuckled. "Good point."

"Whatever you do, don't go behind the screen," the princess called, walking towards the screen.

"Why's that?" Merlin called back.

"I'm going to change. This dress is becoming a bit tight on me."

There was a pause. "You do that, Aria." She giggled at the way Merlin's voice shook. He was a male, of course things were going on in his mind. She'd have to be quick. Arthur wouldn't be happy with either of them if he saw his wife changing while his manservant was in the room, even if she was behind a screen.

It wasn't until Aria had taken off the elegant gown and looked down that she noticed the blood all over her slip and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Merlin! _Merlin_!"

Merlin appeared in a flash, completely flustered. "What, what's wr"- he stared down at her when he saw the blood everywhere. "Wha- ARIA!" The princess had her hands on her stomach, her head down, moaning in pain. The boy reached for her and slowly lowered her to the floor. "It hasn't even been three months, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Aria shrieked. She could barely move, clutching her stomach. It was hurting her terribly. Without thinking, Merlin grabbed the nearest cloth around them (which happened to be Arthur's blue shirt) and ripped it into pieces. His face flushed a deep red when he carefully pulled back the hem of Aria's blood-soaked slip but Aria didn't have time to protest. She was freaking out way too much and her instinct mind was in play. She winced as she felt the slight tickle of Merlin mopping up the mess in her lower still.

"Aria, I need to get Gaius, I don't know what to do," Merlin confessed. "You're pregnant, it can't be your cycle, I don't know how to explain this…"

Aria felt sick. _Is this normal?_ _This is normal, right? It happens a lot among expecting women, right? _She tried to think of the maidens and the wives of the knights back home who had been pregnant themselves. None of them had felt this much pain or bled all over the place. Only one thought came to her mind and as soon as it did, she felt her heart skip a beat. Tears gathered in her eyes as the realization became more and more plausible.

She grabbed Merlin's hand. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Aria, I"- Merlin couldn't formulate words.

"Take me to Gaius. Just don't leave me," she pleaded. Merlin looked at the desperation on her face and he softened. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

As gently as possible, he scooped her up in his arms and held her to him as he walked out the chambers and towards Gaius's room. Aria locked her fingers onto his shirt and kept her eyes fixed there, letting her tears flow freely. She didn't want to look at anyone else. She blocked out the shrieks and calls and could vaguely make out Rose's screams and Merlin tell her to get Arthur.

Things had been going so well. If anything, they were going perfectly. And today, it just fell apart…

Aria could barely make out Gaius and Merlin's voices and a second later, Arthur storming in, yelling frantically. Before she closed her eyes, the last thing she felt was Merlin gently prying her fingers loose from him.

And then it all went black.

* * *

><p>"What happened, what the hell happened?" Arthur kept repeating over and over, pacing back and forth. He rubbed his forehead, trying to breathe normally. Him, Gaius, and his father were in the throne room, trying to understand what could have gone wrong with Aria. The news had only just spread among the castle.<p>

"It happens, sire," Gaius spoke, "These types of situations are unfortunate but they do happen and sometimes go unexplained. The best way to explain it is God's will."

"God's will? That's bullshit," Arthur snapped.

"You will watch your tongue," Uther shot, eyeing his son menacingly. He looked to Gaius. "Perhaps it was something Aria had done that has caused this to happen. Could it have been something she ate?"

"It is a possibility but I wouldn't place all the blame on that." Gaius didn't sound too sure himself.

"Are you really trying to blame this on her?" Arthur yelled. But a small part of him was thinking the same thing. What exactly could Aria have done to trigger this? Gaius had to be mistaken, how in the world do these things just happen?

"She's a young girl, she wouldn't know how to take care of herself while expecting," Uther snapped and Arthur was glad Aria wasn't around to hear that. He didn't have to feel empathetic to know how much his father's criticisms could sting.

The prince felt nauseous, like all his dinner was about to rise back up and out. Everything had been a complete mess today. Just as the day was turning around and he sat down and laughed with his father at dinner Rose burst into the room and screamed that something was wrong with Aria. Arthur had knocked over his chair, he had gotten up so fast and raced to the court physician. Upon walking in, he saw Merlin lowering her onto a bed, her bottom soaked with blood and it made Arthur's skin crawl. Aria had gone pale and her fingers were holding on tightly to Merlin. She had lost consciousness while Gaius did everything he could to clean her up and make sure she wasn't bleeding anymore. Arthur should've been with her right now. But he couldn't bring himself to go in there. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry this happened, sire," Gaius took him out of his arduous thoughts. The prince gave a slight nod of appreciation. What else could he do?

Arthur felt the lump forming in his throat and knew the tears were coming. He didn't want his father to see him cry. It was a sign of weakness and if there was anything the prince wasn't, it was weak. He swallowed and his throat felt thick. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Uther mumbled, leaning over the table. He sighed. "I assumed the next time we had news for King Alec, it would be good. Sadly, we must tell him of this." He straightened up. "Send a message to him, tell him about this. We won't make a large announcement. Keep this as low as possible."

Arthur nodded. "I will get to it immediately."

When he left the room, he was alone. The corridors were dark and his knights weren't around. No one would be able to make him out. This is when Arthur broke down for the second time today.

On this evening, Arthur lost his child. It all came to him- the excitement, the anticipation, the moment where he finally felt himself growing affection for his wife. And it was all gone. It left him the way the baby left Aria. _Aria lost their baby._ Arthur was ashamed to admit he felt a rush of anger towards her. It wasn't her fault, she didn't plan this… and yet at the end of the day, it had been in her. And Arthur didn't know who else to blame.

He had lost more than just his unborn child.

* * *

><p><em>She wasn't in Camelot anymore… she was back home, with her father and her mother… she was a child, young and innocent… and when she looked up, her mother was smiling at her, reaching down to hold her… and suddenly, the image changed and her mother was gone… <em>

Aria stirred slowly, waking to the feel of something cool on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked once. Merlin was pressing a wet washcloth to her forehead, his face solemn and serious. He stopped when he saw that she was awake. "How are you feeling?" he murmured.

Aria's lips could barely form words. "I… I don't…"

"Don't answer, it's okay," he whispered, putting the cloth aside. "You've lost a lot of blood but Gaius cleaned you up. You're okay now."

_I'm not okay. I could never be okay after this_. "Where's Arthur?" Aria managed to ask weakly.

"He was here the whole time. The Lady Morgana and Rose were here too. They were in hysterics," Merlin answered, looking at her. "He'll be back soon. He's with Gaius and his father right now."

Aria felt her throat lock. Arthur was obviously upset. But not just with the whole situation. But with her, she could tell. This has ruined everything between us. We'll never be happy together now.

"I don't know what I did," she whimpered, fresh tears sprouting in her eyes. Her voice wobbled as she spoke. "I tried to take care of myself. But I messed up."

"Aria, no," Merlin soothed, taking her hand, "This isn't your fault."

"That was my baby, Merlin," Aria choked, "A living, breathing creature inside me. And I lost it. Bled it out. I…"

"Aria, shhh," Merlin interrupted. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Stop talking like that. There's no way you could've stopped this."

"He hates me now," she cried, "He'll never love me. He'll never feel anything for me. I've lost Arthur too."

"Aria"-

"He's not here with me. Why is he not here?"

Merlin was silent. Aria's tears spilled down her cheeks. For so long she had tried to win her husband's affections. The baby had been a glimmer of hope. That her and Arthur could be happy together. That they'd make a wonderful married couple with their son or daughter. She was starting to love life in Camelot. And as if someone had snapped their fingers, everything she had worked for was taken from her. This time, it would be near impossible to win Arthur's love back.

Aria was trying not to cry so much, but it was so difficult, holding her emotions in. She reached for Merlin. "You stayed with me," she swallowed.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving," he said softly, touching her face. He caught a teardrop on his thumb and brushed it aside.

"And I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl," Aria said shakily, "It died without so much as an identity." She looked into his eyes. "Merlin, what's everyone going to think? What's my father going to think? Everyone's going to blame me."

"No one is blaming you, Aria. They should have enough common sense to know this was out of your hands," Merlin reassured, wiping aside more tears.

"They're going to hate me. They won't want me as their future king's wife. I've let everyone down…"

"Aria, _stop it_," Merlin said sternly and she did. Instead, Aria closed her eyes and continued crying silently, burying herself into Merlin who held her close to him. She felt no shame in releasing all her emotions in front of him. He knew her, inside and out. He had seen her cry, when she was vulnerable, when she felt lost. Merlin was who Aria needed. And if she could have him now for so much as a few minutes, she was taking advantage of it.

**A/N: Don't hate me, readers… I know, I know, this was a sad one… and short too… but I'm not the type to make every chapter depressing! Good ones will come soon, as always promised. I felt sad writing this all out, I hope it struck up some emotions in you all too. Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews, keep it up! Cheers and chapter sixteen will be up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Merlin touched the dragon charm around Aria's neck. Since the day Arthur had given it to her, she hadn't taken it off. The princess treasured this gift and to Merlin, it was a quiet victory. Aria may have thought that Arthur had given it to him. But the warlock knew who did. And it was worth it, just seeing how much she loved the gift.

Aria had cried out her feelings into Merlin's arms and a few minutes after, fell back into sleep. The day had been so tiring, so emotionally heavy, Merlin wasn't surprised it had taken its toll on her. He could only imagine how Arthur was right now. A mess, for sure. He wasn't here because he couldn't handle it. He didn't want anyone to see him lose it.

The situation was confusing. Aria had been very careful. She hadn't done anything to have put the baby's life in danger. It was a mystery even to Gaius. God's will, he called it. There was no explaining it. It was nothing but an unfortunate occurrence. And it was very possible it would come between the prince and princess.

Merlin gazed down at Aria. She was so young, younger than Arthur. Married off when she was only seventeen, pregnant only a couple months later. A few weeks ago, Aria had turned eighteen. Barely a woman and already so much had happened to her. It was hardly fair. Almost none of it had been Aria's choice. The life of a princess was no easy task. All eyes were on her, so much was expected from the future king's wife. Nothing had been in Aria's hands.

"You've had a complicated life, haven't you?" he whispered to her. Aria most likely couldn't hear him but that was fine with Merlin. While she was there, he had a chance to say what was on his mind. He grazed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Life hasn't been fair to you. Your mother left, you were given to a stranger, you lost a child… God, Aria… when has anything ever been up to you?"

Merlin sighed, wishing she could hear him. "I wasn't being fair either. Angry that you could believe Arthur felt anything strong for you. But to be honest… I was jealous. Jealous it wasn't me."

He chuckled bitterly. "Ridiculous, isn't it? The prince's manservant, thinking he stood a chance with the princess. So I told myself to forget you. But it's impossible to change your mind about someone just like that." Merlin exhaled. "Especially when you love them."

His fingers went for the dragon, rubbing it with his thumb. "You know what's funny, Aria? Your condescending husband didn't get you this necklace. I did. I bought it from a jeweler named Bran. He used magic to make it. Told me a humorous story about how since it's the dragon of light, it'll help you find your way of the dark. You'd probably laugh at it. It's all history."

Merlin breathed out a sigh. "I know, I know… I'm rambling. You can't even hear me right now. You've lost your baby and I'm bragging about how I got you your gift. But I guess I just wanted to say it out loud. So you know it's been me, Aria. It's been me this whole time."

He took her hand in his, pressing his lips against the back of it. Her skin felt cold and had gone pale, thanks to all the blood she had lost. "I'm in love with you, Aria. It's always going to be me."

Merlin felt a lump forming in his throat and he let out a sharp exhale as if it would go away. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the tears would go back into his ducts. Aria stirred slightly, her face scrunching a little. She was probably still in pain. Merlin looked around. Gaius was still gone and Arthur most likely wouldn't be back for a while. He would have to be quick…

Very lightly, Merlin pressed his hand on Aria's lower abdomen. A quiet whimper escaped her lips and she moved her head as if she was having a bad dream. Merlin swallowed then muttered, "_Aídlian__þes ádl__._" His eyes flashed gold and Aria relaxed. When he looked back up at her, she had opened her eyes.

"Better?" he whispered.

Aria gave a small nod. Merlin removed his hand from her lower stomach. "Why did you wake up?"

"It hurt but you stopped it," she replied softly. "Thank you."

"Of course," he murmured. He shifted in his seat. "Did you, um… you didn't… hear anything extraordinary, did you?"

Aria's eyes began to water again. Merlin swallowed, willing himself not to cry. For some reason, seeing Aria tear up made him want to do the same. "Aria," he started quietly but didn't know what else to say.

"I heard every word," she whispered. A single tear dripped down her cheek. "Most of what has happened to me, I hadn't planned." She turned her head to him. "Especially you."

Merlin was about to respond when the door to Gaius's chambers opened and Arthur walked in, followed by the court physician himself. Merlin straightened up, making sure nothing looked suspicious between them. Arthur eyed the two of them before coming closer. Aria lifted her head but stayed silent. It would be a miracle, knowing what to say right now. "Are you better?" the prince murmured.

"A… little," Aria managed. Arthur looked to Gaius. "May I take her back to our chambers?"

Gaius raised his thoughtful brow, observing the princess. "It appears the bleeding has stopped." His fingertips grazed over her lower abdomen. To Merlin's satisfaction, Aria didn't wince. "Has it stopped hurting?"

"Yes, it has." Aria's eyes quickly shifted to Merlin after she answered. The warlock kept quiet.

"That's good," the physician nodded, "Yes, you may take her. It's better she sleeps in a comfortable bed."

Aria moved to get up but Arthur stopped her. "You are in no position to walk," he noted, bending down and scooping the petite girl up into his arms. Merlin pretended to be very interested in a certain medicine Gaius had on his table, not looking up at what was happening. Her weight was nothing on Arthur. If it had been easy for Merlin, it would've been elementary for the prince.

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur muttered, making his way towards the door.

"Come back if she feels worse," Gaius called.

"Will do." The couple was gone. Merlin lifted his head to see Gaius looking at him questioningly. He knew that look. The one that practically screamed, "you used magic, didn't you?" Merlin didn't have enough fingers on his hands to count the times he had seen that expression on Gaius's face.

"She was in pain. I had to," he responded curtly.

"Merlin"- the old man started.

"I'm going to bed." Without another word, Merlin went up to his room, not sure how in the world he was going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>It felt different to be carried in Arthur's arms. Before, Merlin had been clutching her desperately to him while she bled like no tomorrow, trying to get her as rapidly as possible to Gaius. With Arthur, it was already the aftermath. There was no room left for hope. She didn't speak, just focused her eyes on the strings of shirt.<p>

This was quite possibly the closest the princess had ever been to him. Yet the distance never felt so great between them.

When Aria felt herself being lowered onto the warmth of the bed, she knew they were back in their chambers. She wasn't tired anymore. No, she wanted to speak to him.

"Arthur," she started in a quiet voice, looking up at him. It wasn't my fault. _Don't be angry with me. I wanted this just as much as you did. _The unspoken words wanted so badly to be said but it seemed like they'd never get the chance.

"Not tonight, Aria. We'll talk in the morning." Arthur didn't join her. Instead, he left her alone in the room. Aria turned to stare up into the darkness, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve all of this. She wrapped her fingers around her charm and squeezed until she was sure it would leave marks in her palm. Aria should've been surprised that the real person behind the gift was Merlin. But really, it came as no shock to her.

When more tears streamed down Aria's cheeks she let herself go. She cried for her unborn child. She cried for the lost relationship between her and Arthur, her own husband. She cried for how the two had let everyone down without even intending on it. This was the hardest Aria had cried in a long time.

And it would be the last time Aria cried for Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

><p>It wasn't right to keep this news from the people of Camelot. When they heard of it, they were devastated. So many had high hopes that a new heir would be born and the Pendragon name would be carried on for even longer. And although Uther had insisted that it was not the end, that there would be a future heir, the people had become a bit doubtful. <em>"She's lost one child. Who's to say she won't lose any more to come?"<em>

Arthur barely spoke to Aria except for the times that he absolutely had to. They never got to talk about what had happened and Arthur was better off letting his true feelings go when he was at training or out hunting. That way, at least all his pent up frustrations were coming out. But it wasn't enough for Aria had it had become annoying how he didn't want to talk about it with her. She was his wife for goodness sake…

When the news reached Alec, it had written back, saying he wanted to come visit but Aria wrote back, assuring him everything was alright and he shouldn't drop everything to come see her. Aria missed her father but she knew him well and could almost picture the look of disappointment on his face upon coming to her. _"You didn't make him happy. You let him down."_

But as time went on, everyone was able to move on from the tragedy. Aria, who thought she could never get over this, was able to do so. She wanted to be strong and to stay positive. It wasn't the last time. As far as she knew, Arthur still had reproductive abilities and she hadn't lost hers. If he wanted to conceive a child again, all he had to do was say so. For now, there were other things happening in Camelot and it was no use to dwell on this any longer.

It was raining one night and Aria was awake, reading at the table. Arthur was tossing around the bed, trying to sleep. Aria had a single candle lit, it couldn't have been bothering him. Not that it was her main concern that Arthur was comfortable. He hadn't cared much for her since the incident so she was being all too kind, caring more for him. Aria returned to her book:

"_A safe haven for dragons and dragonlords, the lands of House Ricci were often in clash with other kingdoms. Their acceptance of sorcery and worship of the magical creatures set them apart. The first king himself would gift his children and the rest of his family members with dragon eggs as the Ricci crest bore the Dragon of Light. In the times of the Great Purge"-_

The sound of the alarm interrupted Aria's reading and Arthur's sleep. The prince jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword, quickly throwing his clothes on. Aria stood up quickly when Merlin ran in to the room to get Arthur. "Someone is in Morgana's chambers!" he announced frantically.

Arthur was ready in a flash. "Stay inside, Aria," he ordered, running after Merlin out of the chambers.

"Not on your life," Aria muttered, leaving shortly after the two. She trailed after the guards who were making their way to Morgana's chambers. Someone had come to Camelot. Her heart raced as she prayed that Morgana was alright. Aria watched from afar as Arthur kicked Morgana's door open and him and Merlin went in. A few moments later, they were back out, with Arthur angrily berating Merlin for wasting his time. Not letting any of hers pass, Aria crept back to their chambers a minute before Arthur stormed in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," Arthur replied, tossing his weapon aside and pulling off his shirt. "It was just Merlin making a fool out of me and out of himself." He slipped back into bed. "And thanks to him, I've no way to get back to bed." Arthur looked up at Aria. "You should come to bed. It's late."

Aria knew what that meant. She closed the book and blew out her candle. _And to think you'd lost your appetite, sire. So long you've been deprived of it…_

The next morning, Aria had gone to the library to put away the book. When she came back, she was surprised to see Morgana in her chambers. "Morgana?" she called out. The king's ward whipped around, hands behind her back.

"Aria!" she gasped, forcing a surprised smile. "It's nice to see you… how are you?"

"We… saw each other this morning at breakfast," Aria reminded confusedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine!" Morgana reassured. "I was just… looking for Arthur!"

"He's at training."

"Oh, of course!" Morgana took a few steps forward when Aria spoke again. "He trains everyday… same time? Same place?"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night," Morgana explained. Aria observed her. She seemed shaky and nervous, like something was on her mind. "Perhaps another time!"

With that, Morgana left, leaving Aria with quite a few suspicions. Morgana had been acting strange ever since Morgause had come to Camelot. In fact, Aria was certain there was a connection between the two. And now she was snooping around in their chambers, leaving with God knows what in her hands. Last she checked, Arthur kept his keys in the drawer Morgana had been looking at. But why did she want the keys…

The chamber doors opened and Merlin walked in. Aria turned her head and her mouth turned up into a small half-smile. "Not with Arthur for training?"

"Not this morning," Merlin responded, giving her a full smile. "He seemed to be in a better mood today. Are you two okay now?"

"In only one way I think we are," Aria shrugged, walking towards him. "So do I get his Highness's manservant for one moment?" she said innocently, slipping her arms around him. Merlin chuckled, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He kept one hand on her face. "For as long as his Highness isn't around."

_It's never enough time_, Aria thought to herself, standing up taller to kiss him. Merlin angled his head, making it easier for the both of them. She missed kissing him more than anything. It was different. Kissing Arthur never sent shocks like fire through her body.

Aria pulled back and smiled at him. "What happened last night? Arthur said you made a fool out of him or something?"

Merlin's expression changed to one of seriousness. His arms loosened up around her. "I wasn't seeing things. I heard the intruder. In my head."

Aria raised any eyebrow. "In your head? You mean they… they had magic?"

Merlin nodded. "Do you remember the Druid boy I told you about a long time ago?"

"Yes… Mordred, was it?"

"Yeah, him. It was his voice, I recognized it. He was guiding someone to Morgana's chambers."

"Arthur said no one was there."

"Mordred and Morgana have a bond, she would obviously be hiding the person." Aria knew Merlin wasn't bluffing. She could see it in his eyes that he meant every word he said.

"Well… what do you think he wanted to do?" Aria asked. Merlin didn't reply, merely looked at her thoughtfully. Aria was thinking herself. "I remember you saying that the Dragon told you that Mordred and Morgana were going to be united in evil against Camelot… you don't think…?"

"That's exactly what I think," Merlin interrupted. "And I'm going to do everything I can to stop it."

"You have to tell Arthur!"

"He won't believe a word I say after last night. It's always like that with Arthur. Something has to happen before he opens his eyes."

"Sad truth," Aria shook her head. "But I guess it explains why Morgana was in here earlier."

Merlin's head shot up. "She was in here?"

"Yeah, she was looking through Arthur's drawers. I'm pretty sure she left with a key or something like that. Though I don't know why"-

"This proves my point." Merlin was sure now. "Morgana is hiding something."

"What can we do?" Aria questioned softly.

"What else is there left to do. We wait and see what happens."

**A/N: Hello readers! I am so sorry for the chapter delay! I've had a busy week, thanks to exams and whatnot. Anyway, this might not be much but it's enough to set what's going to happen in future chapters. A quick note, I would really appreciate more feedback on the story but I would like to remind you all that I'm extremely happy that you enjoy it so far. Keep up the reading and reviews! Cheers, and chapter 17 coming up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You're sorry?" Uther snapped furiously, lifting his head and glaring at Arthur. The prince stood still, not daring to meet his father's eyes. Earlier on, someone had broken into the vaults within the castle and stolen what was known as the Crystal of Neahtid. Arthur didn't know what was special about it but judging by the fact it had been locked in the vaults, it had to hold some great importance.

"That's not good enough," Uther muttered, walking away from the table. He placed his hands on his hips and asked, "Did they force their way in?"

"No sign," Arthur replied. Uther turned around in bewilderment. "Then how did they gain access to the vault?"

From the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted Merlin looking down, feeling guilty. Arthur felt bad, making Merlin feel that way but now the king was going to blame him and he wasn't entirely to blame. He swallowed and said, "They stole the keys."

"_How _is that possible?" Uther exclaimed and Arthur didn't need magic to predict what was going to come next. "Someone broke into my chambers."

"This is a grievous loss, Arthur," the king started, beginning to pace again, "The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason."

"Why is it so important?" the prince asked.

"It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge, a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it," Uther explained, "Whatever it is… it is important to them."

"I'll search the town. Find whatever I can," Arthur said, ready to leave.

"Arthur," his father stopped. He paused and turned back to Uther. "This crystal cannot fall into enemy hands." His tone was serious and his expression did not prove otherwise. Arthur realized that this was not something to be taken lightly. When the king was this serious, it meant something and he should not ignore it.

"Yes, sire," he nodded, leaving. He slipped past Merlin who ran behind him. "Arthur," the boy called after him. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" Arthur asked flatly, not looking back at his servant and continuing his path down to his chambers, "For lying to my father to save your worthless hide?"

"Yeah," Merlin mumbled, not sounding so grateful as before. He'd struck a nerve and Arthur wasted no time in letting him have it.

"You ever put me in that position again and I'll clap you in irons myself," he threatened in a deadly tone of voice, "And Merlin?" He turned to look at him in the eye. "You better hope we find that crystal." Leaving Merlin to think about what he'd done, he stalked back to his chambers. He was so angry, he barely noticed Aria waiting in the room. The moment she stood up was when Arthur looked at her.

"What happened?" she questioned, walking towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"A crystal has been stolen from the castle's vaults," Arthur explained, "Whoever took it had easy access. They used a key."

Aria's face seemed to drain in color. Arthur guessed it was just her usual worry. He sat down to attempt to finish the meal Merlin had given him before the alarm interrupted them. Aria stayed standing, and she looked a bit lost. Arthur eyed his wife. "Something the matter, Aria?"

"No, I just…" Aria snapped out of her slight trance. "I was wondering how they could've broken in to steal your key, that's all."

Arthur snorted. "Who else do you think? It's Merlin's job to make sure the chambers are locked at all times. I had to cover his careless backside by lying to my father." He lifted the spoon and the thick brown mush sloshed down the utensil. He shoved the bowl aside, his appetite vanishing in an instant. There was no way he could eat now.

Aria sighed, crossing her arms. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Arthur. He really is trying to do his job as best as he can."

The prince rolled his eyes. "You say that because you have a decent maidservant. I've yet to be impressed with Merlin's handling of his duties. But why are you so quick to come to his defense? You never showed this before."

The princess shifted in her spot and opened her mouth to speak but Arthur cut her off. "No matter. I don't want to discuss Merlin. What I need to do is figure how I'm going to find that crystal. First, I'll have to lead a search on the town." He rose out of his seat and got ready. Arthur turned back to see Aria looked distracted again. "I have to ask once more, is something wrong?"

Aria looked at him, "I should tell you. Morgana was here earlier today."

"…So?"

The princess sighed. "Shouldn't you be suspicious? I walked in and she was here, looking through your"-

"Don't be ridiculous, Aria, what use does Morgana have for the crystal?" Arthur dismissed. Just the idea that Morgana was behind all this was enough to make Arthur laugh. "No, someone broke into the chambers and stole the crystal. And what motive they have, it can't be good. Morgana has no need for an item containing magic."

Aria looked impatient. "Arthur, will you just listen"-

"That's enough," Arthur snapped, getting annoyed easily. Gods, since when had she started countering him like this? He'd had enough surprises in a while, he didn't need his own wife protesting what he said and the decisions he made. "I'll be back later. Be in this room when I get back. I don't want to have to go around looking for you too."

* * *

><p><em>First he neglects me now he tells me I can't leave the room<em>, Aria fumed in her head. _Of course, your royal Highness. I'll do whatever you please. After all, I was the cause of our child dying and so you choose to take it out on me. I'm forever at your service. _She'd made an odd habit of making sarcastic comments in her mind, knowing full well if she told them to Arthur straight up, she'd immediately regret them.

It was frustrating, really. Aria would never forget what had happened but it didn't mean she couldn't move on. Arthur was hot and cold; some days things were fine between them, others, he would acknowledge her as much. He didn't often make sure she was alright and had taken to bossing her around, something he never did before. Aria wasn't entirely convinced that Arthur had gotten over what happened. Even less convinced that he didn't put the blame on her.

Aria waited until Rose came back. She told her maid that in case Arthur came back and she wasn't there, to tell him she had gone to the library. It was the best excuse even though the prince suddenly disapproved of her reading, almost like her father did. When Rose agreed, Aria left and walked down the hall to Gaius's chambers. The guards would be on the case, finding out who had taken the crystal. Aria had a good idea who had done so and tried to tell Arthur but he didn't listen. She wanted to tell Merlin, even though it could be guessed he knew already.

The princess knocked twice on the door before opening it a crack and peeking in. Gaius was at his table, reading over some papers. He looked up in surprise. Aria smiled politely. "Lady Aria!"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Gaius," Aria started. It looked like Merlin wasn't around at the moment. Aria mentally smacked herself for the bad timing.

"Not at all! Please come in." Aria walked in. Gaius stood up. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

"I was… just looking for Merlin," she confessed, not bothering to come up with a new excuse. Gaius raised a questionable brow. "I'm afraid he's not here. Said he had something to do for Arthur."

Aria faked a chuckle. "Of course… probably out helping him search the lower town."

"Indeed," Gaius murmured. "Is there any reason you needed him, Aria?"

_Alright, princess. You're good at this, think something up_. "Arthur was a bit… harsh with him back there. I just wanted to make sure he was alright," Aria lied smoothly. She took no pleasure in lying to anyone but she didn't trust anyone enough to know that there was something between her and Merlin.

Gaius nodded understandingly. "He was a bit upset at that. But he'll get over it, he always does. Shall I tell him you were here?"

"Um, yes, tell him I came by," Aria stuttered, "You don't have to, but… just so he knows that someone's making sure he's okay." _That was quite possibly the worst excuse you've ever come up with in your life. Now he's definitely on your case._

"I will tell him when he comes back," Gaius promised. "What about you? Are you feeling alright these days?"

Aria nodded quickly. "I don't hurt anymore. Everything's fine. Thank you, Gaius."

"Anytime, my lady…" As Aria turned to leave, she could feel the old man's eyes watching her. Gaius was shrewd, nothing much escaped it. He eventually figured things out. Aria would be stupid to tell herself he wasn't wary of her and Merlin. The best she could do was lie low.

* * *

><p>Merlin had an interesting night. After Arthur had chewed him out, he went back to Gaius's chambers for his own dinner and to ask the court physician what he knew about the Crystal of Neahtid. Even Gaius, who Merlin turned to for answers, didn't truly know what was so important about the crystal. The warlock had no choice but to pay visit to the Great Dragon, something he had grown to strongly dislike. A long time ago, Merlin had promised Kilgarrah he'd release him. He had sworn on his mother's life that he would do so. The dragon took no time in reminding Merlin of his promise but nevertheless, he informed Merlin on the crystal.<p>

The warlock was one hundred percent positive that Morgana had stolen the Crystal of Neahtid. The dragon had laughed at this, saying that there was no way she could use it. When Merlin brought up Mordred, the dragon told him that the two would be united in evil against Camelot. Once before, he had warned Merlin when the boy saved Mordred. Merlin hadn't listened and now he wished he had.

Later on, Merlin saw Morgana sneaking out of Camelot. She had the crystal with her and he followed her to a camp set up in the forest. He stayed behind and just as he thought, Morgana had reunited with Mordred and another man. She handed the crystal to him and the man took it, admiring it as he held it high. He heard his name- Alvarr, they called him. Merlin watched with a sick feeling in his stomach as Alvarr charmed the life out of Morgana. When the king's ward left, he knew what he had to do. He rode back to Camelot and immediately told Gaius.

"Alvarr has a fearsome reputation," Gaius commented, listening to Merlin recount what had happened.

"You know him?" Merlin asked.

"I know that he's a sorcerer," Gaius replied, "He and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the king."

Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. "He sounded pretty determined."

"He's a fanatic. His supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma."

_Exactly what just happened with Morgana back there_, Merlin though, nodding. "Well it worked on Morgana."

"So it would seem."

"And the Druid boy? Alvarr's using him too, he's sensing the boy can harness the power of the crystal."

Gaius straightened up. "We can't let this happen, Merlin."

"Well if we can't go to Uther, what can we do?"

The old man thought for a second. "We can bend the truth a little."

This took Merlin by surprise. Gaius wasn't much a liar and he was good at catching him when he lied. But desperate times called for desperate measures and the situation was far more dangerous than either of the two had imagined. It had to be done.

"We'll go to him right now, then," Merlin decided, getting up. He waited for Gaius to follow. But then the physician remembered something. "Oh Merlin, I forgot to tell you. The Lady Aria came in last night. She was looking for you."

Merlin froze. Aria had come to see him? She had risked getting caught by the sharpest member of the court. He felt touched by this but at the same time, worried. "Oh, did she now?"

Gaius wasn't buying his surprise. Instead, he was giving Merlin his famous look, the one that could easily make him crack. "Stop looking at me like that, Gaius."

"I've told you before, Merlin, getting involved with the Lady Aria will end in nothing but trouble for you. Are you forgetting she's married? And more importantly, to Arthur who you serve?"

Merlin looked down at the floor. He trusted Gaius with his life. But this wasn't about him. Dare Gaius say anything, give away anything, he didn't care what happened to him but what would happen to Aria if the king and Arthur found out. Adultery in Camelot led to execution. They were safer without _anyone_ knowing.

But it didn't mean Merlin wouldn't give Gaius a piece of what he was really thinking. Looking straight at the old man, he said "Just because Arthur and Aria are married doesn't mean they are right for each other." He narrowed his eyes. "And they aren't. He doesn't deserve her at all."

* * *

><p>"How did you come by this information?" Uther questioned. The council was in the throne room and Gaius had news for the king. On his left sat Morgana, looking tense and a bit rigid and on his right was Aria with Arthur leaning above her. The court physician had news of where the crystal was- and who had stolen it. Aria's best guess was that he knew the real story, but changed it up for the sake of the king's ward.<p>

"In my capacity as a physician, I hold dealings with many people sire and they see things. Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me the crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr."

"And who exactly was this who informed?"

"I think it would be fair to withheld the identity, sire," Gaius replied respectfully. Aria's eyes shifted over to Merlin who glanced back at her. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she knew full well who this source was. But she quickly looked away. Arthur was already on her case, she didn't need any more trouble from him.

"Where is this Alvarr hiding?" Arthur asked, getting off the chair and stepping towards the old man.

"He was last seen in the Valley of Chamry, sire," he answered.

"Summon the guards, Arthur, I want this matter investigated without delay," Uther ordered quickly and Arthur was happy to oblige. "Thank you, Gaius. Once again, I am in your debt." Gaius bowed shortly and the council was dismissed. Morgana ran out of her seat. You're just making this more and more obvious, Morgana, Aria thought, getting up herself. Arthur would be leaving soon and taking Merlin with him. She wanted to see him before he left but wasn't sure how so as to not raise any suspicion.

Aria walked down the castle corridor back to her chambers, hoping Merlin would be there, helping Arthur get ready so at least she'd catch a glimpse of him. Suddenly, Aria felt herself being pulled aside into an alcove and gasped in surprise. To her relief, it was Merlin and she relaxed. "I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that," she chuckled.

"I had to," Merlin said, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you did," she murmured, not waiting for him to initiate this time. She wrapped her arms around him and reached up to kiss him. He made it easier and leaned down. Aria couldn't explain it but she absolutely loved these moments with him. They were short yet so sweet. She pressed her body to his and he held her closer. Aria reluctantly broke away after a moment but she gazed up at him, taking in the shade of blue in his eyes. Merlin's arms did not release her.

"Gaius told me you came to see me yesterday," he whispered.

"I did," Aria admitted, "I knew it was risky and I'm pretty sure he saw through it. But I didn't care. I had to see you."

"Aria, you need to be careful. I trust Gaius with my life but this is a serious thing we're doing and I can't say confidently he'll keep this from the king."

Aria sighed. "I'm sorry. But Arthur was driving me mad and I missed you terribly. God, I miss you so easily, even when you're close by."

Merlin's eyes shined a bit. He brushed aside a strand of hair from her eyes. "We'll be together one day," he murmured. "I promise you. Where we won't have to hide it from anyone. And I'll be free to love you."

Aria hugged him tightly. "I want that day to come now."

Merlin tilted her chin up and looked at her. "I do too. But be patient, love. That day will come."

"I'll be counting the minutes till then."

He kissed her forehead sweetly and hugged her one last time before surreptitiously slinking back into the hallway. He looked back at her and mouthed, "I love you" before turning to leave.

"I love you too," she whispered, wondering if he could hear that. Aria touched the charm on her neck and went back to her chambers, thinking about the day where she could be with the person she truly loved.

_I promise him too. Our day will come._

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I got a bit sappy towards the end and I'm a bit proud of myself, seeing as I try to avoid sappiness as much as possible (but with a story like this, I have to start mastering it). So, I'm thinking about three or four chapters left for this story and it'll end with a bang, I can promise you that. Also, if you haven't already, check out the new story I just started, called Keep Me Forever. Please keep up with the reviews! They encourage me to keep going! Cheers and enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Don't make promises you can't keep, Merlin._

_Which is why I have every intention of making this one happen._

Merlin could still taste Aria's lips on his as he prepared to ride with Arthur and the knights of Camelot to the Valley of Chamry. He was their guide for this journey and he rode alongside Arthur, leading the way. Merlin was usually focused when he went out on a quest with the knights- but lately, he found himself quite distracted. When he had been with Aria, the words hadn't left Merlin without him thinking- he really did mean it when he said that someday they'd be together. The problem was, he didn't know when that day would come. Or how he would make it come. Just that he would.

"Merlin, are you going to be staring into space all day or giving us directions?" The sound of Arthur's irritated voice pulled Merlin out of his deep thoughts and he shook his head, momentarily forgetting about the princess. Merlin cleared his throat but he stayed silent and looked straight ahead. He'd found that his expressions gave away a lot more than he intended.

They continued on with their path and the air was starting to get foggy and cold. Merlin shivered a bit but it wasn't all too bad. He was worried- worried about Mordred and Morgana, worried about the crystal and how they'd retrieve it, just overall, in a very worried state.

"I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions, you always seem so terrified," Arthur commented.

"I'm not terrified," Merlin replied, although he sounded like it.

"Of course you are, I can tell you are!" Arthur insisted.

"No, you can't."

"If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual."

"Well, I am talking rubbish as usual!" Merlin shot back and Arthur chuckled. "I mean I am talking… as usual, so… clearly I'm not scared!" Arthur continued grinning toothily and Merlin sighed. _Of course I'm scared, but I'm not about to tell_ you _that._

They reached yet another fork in the rode. Arthur looked at Merlin. "Where now?"

"I don't know," Merlin admitted, looking from one path to the other.

"I thought you said Gaius gave you directions."

"He did! He, uh… he just didn't tell me about this part," Merlin said sheepishly. Arthur rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. "Merlin, this is your fault!"

The warlock wasn't listening. He got off his horse as voices filled in his head. He recognized them, or at least one- Mordred's voice. _They're coming… they're coming… hurry!_ It hit Merlin and he closed his eyes, listening more carefully. _The crystal… warn the others… THE CRYSTAL… WARN THE OTHERS… they're coming…_

"The renegade camp," Merlin muttered, opening his eyes. He looked to the road on the right. "It's that way."

"And you know this because…?" Arthur had gotten off his horse as well.

"I know this because… because…" _Because I heard voices inside my head coming from that direction. They were the voices of the Druid boy and he's with them and he warned them about the crystal._

"I give up," Arthur huffed, walking back to his horse. Frantically, Merlin looked around for a reason. Suddenly, he got an idea. Staring at the mud, his eyes flashed gold, causing a footprint to appear. "Because of this!" Merlin showed Arthur the print.

"So? It's a footprint," Arthur scoffed, "Who says it belongs to a renegade?"

Once more, Merlin's eyes went gold and more footprints appeared in the mud. "There's more!"

Arthur looked at them, then at Merlin, then finally back at the knights. "Follow me!"

Satisfied, Merlin walked after Arthur with the knights following. He could only hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Aria?"<p>

The princess turned her head away from the window to see Morgana peek her head inside the chambers. She smiled politely. "Morgana. Please come in."

Returning the smile, Morgana strolled inside and over to Aria. She was dressed in an elegant white dress and her waves were set free. Yet her eyes were wary and her attitude seemed nervous. Aria surveyed her. "You seem tense. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just… you know, worried for Arthur. He's gone out there, fighting renegades, who knows what will happen!" Morgana responded dramatically. She took a seat but Aria stayed standing. "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am." _More for Merlin than I am for Arthur, that is. _This wasn't to say that Aria wasn't nervous for Arthur either- in fact, she was nervous for all the knights who had gone. Messing with renegades didn't constitute as "safe" exactly. But the knights didn't have to hide their true skills; Merlin did. And this made her worry a lot more for him.

Morgana looked uneasy, her hands clapped together and her eyes scanning the room. She didn't meet Aria's eyes. The princess looked at her, trying to decipher the woman's expression. "I'm sure they'll be back soon, Morgana. Everything's going to be fine."

"Of course," Morgana nodded, forcing a smile. "I just... it's just dangerous, you know? I can't help feeling this way."

_Maybe you should tell me what's really going on_. Aria sat down next to Morgana. Her hands reached for the woman's arm, touching the healing bracelet Morgause had given her. "Your nightmares have stopped since you wore this?" she asked, remembering the conversation they had a long time ago about it.

Morgana nodded, looking at her wrist, "It's amazing. I sleep so wonderfully these days, I almost don't want to get up."

"A healing bracelet, Morgause called it?" Aria brought up.

"Yes. She said it helped her when she had nightmares."

"Is this to say it's enchanted?"

Morgana was silent. Aria's eyes averted to meet hers. The woman was back to being uncomfortable. She slid her wrist away from Aria's hands and cleared her throat. "I suppose it could be."

"Please tell me, something wrong?" Aria asked again. This time, the king's ward didn't put up an act. Instead, she breathed out a sigh. "I don't know. I can't even begin to tell you."

"You know we're friends, Morgana. And you can come to me with anything that's bothering you and rest assured I won't tell a soul."

"But Arthur"-

"My loyalty to Arthur does not mean I should break the trust of my friends. When they want to confide in me, I keep it between us," Aria promised confidently. This was true of the princess. She knew how important it was when someone close to her needed a friend to be there for them and to be able to trust them. Regardless of the fact that Morgana had caused all this, she was almost like a sister to Aria. And she intended to help her out, no matter what.

"I'm very grateful for that, Aria, thank you," Morgana smiled appreciatively. She looked back down at her hands then back up at her friend. "If I tell you, do you swear on your life you'll keep it a secret, only between us?"

"You have my word, Morgana."

The woman seemed to calm down a bit when she heard this. Taking another breath, she began to answer Aria's confusion with her. "Before you came to Camelot, I had been experiencing some things. Strange things. My nightmares constantly bothered me. They were more than just nightmares- they were visions. Because whatever happened would come true."

Aria knew of this. Merlin had told her about Morgana's magic a long time ago but she had forgotten about it. But all she knew was that Morgana was born with magic- not what she was capable of doing. Yet she was supposed to not know so she raised an eyebrow and leaned in to listen carefully. "Go on."

"It was then I realized, that… I may have magic. A lot was happening to me. I was making flames burst out of a candle, I was seeing visions, and… I had never felt so alone and scared in my life." Morgana's voice shook when she said this and she had to pause and look at Aria's reaction.

"Goodness, Morgana," Aria murmured. She wasn't acting at all this. She was genuinely concerned for her friend. "I really can't imagine what it's like for you."

"It's awful," Morgana whispered, shaking her head. "To live under a cruel man like Uther… if he found out… he would kill me. I know it, Aria, he'll do it. He's proven himself to be a cold, heartless man. I can't bear it. It's not going to be easy hiding it in the future. Somehow… it'll make itself known." Morgana's voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Morgana, don't cry," Aria soothed, reaching for her friend's hand, "You didn't choose this, you were born with it. Uther can't punish you for something that wasn't up to you."

Morgana's green eyes glistened with tears when she met Aria's. She held onto her hand. "I could never tell him. He wouldn't understand, he'd do anything to enforce the law. If you have magic, you're done. You're dead. There's no justifying it."

"You mean so much to him," Aria reasoned, "And not just him. You mean so much to Arthur and to me and to Gwen and many others. I could go on listing people who are on your side. They love you. Morgana,_ I_ love you."

A sad smile crept up on Morgana's face and the tears trailed down her cheeks. "You've been like a sister to me, Aria. I'm so happy for you being here. I've known Gwen for much longer and yet I feel closer to you."

"You've been the same to me," Aria replied, smiling back at her. At that moment, Aria forgot about how Morgana was the reason Arthur and Merlin and the rest of the knights were out searching for the crystal. Morgana had more complications going on and she needed someone to help her figure things out. Aria had no experience in magic whatsoever minus the one or two things she had read in her books. Merlin would be a big help to the woman. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Morgana confessed, sighing and letting go of the princess's hand. "All I can do is hope that someday, Uther will change his mind and grow accepting. Or when Arthur takes the throne, he will lift the ban on magic."

"Arthur is a lot more fair and understanding than Uther. I have no doubt that he'll be making some changes once he's king," Aria noted, "And you're practically his sister, Morgana. He'd do anything to help you." And she meant it, every word. While Arthur wasn't the best husband to her, he would certainly be a great king. His dedication to Camelot and the amount he'd sacrifice for his people were evidence enough.

"You are such a good wife to him, Aria," Morgana complimented, wiping her eyes. "You'll be a wonderful queen for him." Aria smiled awkwardly. _Not if you knew what's truly been going on._ She felt terrible with what she was doing- but it was almost like she couldn't help it. Aria tried to change the subject. "Thank you, Morgana. And I'm glad you've chosen to confide in me. I won't tell anyone, _anyone_ at all. And I promise if you need me, I'm always here for you."

"You are one of three people that I've told. And yet, I feel like I can trust you the most. There's something about you, Aria. This feeling that no matter who you are, you can always be trusted. And you don't even have to know what I'm going through." Morgana sat back in her chair. Aria was so touched by Morgana's words, she almost felt the need to say something back in return, a secret of her own. But the princess was too discreet for her own good. Someday she would tell Morgana. But that day was not anytime soon.

"I'm glad you could." Aria got up from her chair and went to pour them some water. It would help all these secrets sink in.

"Thank you," Morgana accepted, sipping from the cup. She set it down and straightened her healing bracelet. "I visited Morgause the day she battled Arthur."

_Tell me something I haven't accidentally discovered, Morgana_. "Did you?"

"I did. The funny thing is, Aria, I feel like I know her. Like I've seen her before, met her even. But from where, I don't know. She left this bracelet in my room because originally, I didn't take it from her. That tells me that there's a connection between us. What connection, God help me if I knew."

_Oh God, not you too. How many people is this woman going to have a connection to? First me, then Arthur, and now Morgana? Don't tell me she knew Morgana's mother… _Aria didn't speak these thoughts out loud and kept a straight face. "Interesting," she muttered, drinking from her cup even though she wasn't particularly thirsty.

"Very." Morgana didn't mention anything else after that. Aria was waiting for her to confess that she had been the one to give Alvarr the Crystal of Neahtid but Morgana must have known that was a risky topic to bring up. The fact she admitted she had magic and a connection to Morgause was enough for one day.

"Thank you so much, Aria," Morgana said, standing up. "I really needed you today. It was getting lonely, worrying all by myself and Gwen was working"-

"No trouble at all," Aria waved off and added for good measure, "Like I said, I'm always here for you."

"I know you are. And I appreciate it so much." Morgana pulled the princess in for a tight hug. Aria hugged her back, glad that the ward felt better. But as usual, the bothersome thoughts at the back of her head spoke out. _She has magic, knows Morgause who tried to kill the king through Arthur, gave the crystal to a man who intends to bring down Camelot, AND is said to unite in evil with a Druid boy named Mordred. And you're still on her side through all her troubles. Do you really think this is going to end well?_

Aria gave Morgana another squeeze. "I'm always on your side."

* * *

><p><em>I shall never forgive this, Emrys. And I shall never forget.<em>

Mordred's words haunted Merlin as he sat in front of the fire that night. The knights had ambushed the renegade camp and after a long fight and lost men, captured Alvarr and got the Crystal of Neahtid. But the Druid boy had managed to escape once more. Merlin had tried to stop him and make it so that he'd get caught too- but Mordred was quick for them. When he glanced at Merlin, his cold stare looking betrayed and he ran off. This bothered Merlin- the next time the boy came back, he wouldn't be so forgiving of him.

Merlin's eyes were closed and he was rubbing his head, trying to relax. The crystal was safe, Alvarr was caught- so why was he so bothered? He barely noticed Arthur stick his sword in the dirt and cross over to his other side. "Merlin, check if the horses are fed and watered." The warlock wasn't paying attention.

"Merlin?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"…not the right answer."

"What?"

"Something on your mind, is there?" Arthur turned his head up to glance at his servant.

"It's just… when we entered the camp… it was a trap, wasn't it? They knew we were coming."

Arthur didn't see what Merlin was getting at. "Yeah, so?"

"How did they know?" Merlin pressed.

"Well… they're sorcerers, aren't they? They used magic or something," the prince dismissed, propping himself up on his arm, "Now, I need you to guard this with your life." He held the crystal wrapped in cloth in hand.

"Why me?" Merlin questioned. He didn't want to. He had experienced something very strange when Arthur had taken the crystal out earlier and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Well you can't expect me to guard it while I'm asleep, can I?"

"Neither can I."

"Who said anything about you sleeping?" Arthur tossed the crystal at him. Merlin caught it just as he laid down on his back. The warlock stared down at it then at the fire. This wasn't good. He didn't know what power this crystal held but he could be sure that it wasn't anything positive.

Merlin threw the crystal on the ground as if that would get rid of it. But he suddenly found himself drawn to it. Try as he might, Merlin's eyes did not leave the crystal once. As the fire slowly died out and everyone else had fallen asleep, he reached down quickly and grabbed it, unable to resist his curiosity any longer. Merlin took the crystal out from the cloth and stared at it. It was beautiful… yet sinister. But what could it do…

Suddenly, an image appeared in the crystal. Merlin widened his eyes when he saw the Great Dragon, flying freely, breathing fire everywhere. He saw himself running out to try and stop it. He saw Camelot in flames and fire bursting from the dragon's mouth… Merlin began shaking, his hand tightening around the crystal. He nearly screamed out when he saw Aria collapsing and then himself crying…

Merlin forced his hand to release the crystal with the other. Breathing heavily, he pressed his palm to his forehead, unable to get the visions out of his head. What he had seen was horrible and fear built up in him when he realized this could very well be the future. The dragon freed… Camelot falling… Aria dead…

He did not sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group made it back to Camelot with their prisoner. Alvarr stood on his knees in front of Uther, not daring to look the king in the eye. Around him were the knights, members of the court, and Morgana and Aria.<p>

"So you admit you stole the Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther started, his hands on his hips.

"I do," Alvarr said quietly.

"You admit to plotting against your king?"

"I do."

Uther slowly walked towards him. "And you acted alone? You were not aided by any citizen of Camelot?" Next to him, Morgana stared at Alvarr nervously.

"I acted…" Alvarr began and everyone looked to him expectantly. "Alone." Morgana breathed a silent sigh of relief and Merlin saw Aria glance at her but she didn't say anything.

"Then you will be charged with treason," Uther decided, turning around. "You are branded an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr." He sat on his throne. "You are sentenced to death." Morgana looked at Alvarr with an expression Merlin could define as guilty. She was the cause of all this and now, someone else was to die in her place.

"Then I die with honor," Alvarr declared calmly. "Being an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away," Uther dismissed, not wanting to hear anymore. Guards went to grab Alvarr but he went on. "_You_, Uther. You are the criminal." They shoved him back and led him out the doors of the throne room. Morgana watched him leave, her face unchanging. Merlin didn't want to see anymore. He turned to leave the room.

As soon as the guards took Alvarr away, Aria left the room in a hurry, not pausing to wait for Arthur. She had seen and heard enough- Morgana's guilt, Alvarr's accusation towards the king, the look on Merlin's face… she no longer knew what to believe. Every ordeal that came up had to do with people defying Uther's law on magic. Innocent or not, they were killed off. How this was fair, Aria couldn't figure it out. What if Uther found out about Merlin? He'd waste no time in sentencing him to death. Morgana's situation was complex- but Merlin's was easy to predict.

She spotted Merlin at the end of corridor, leaning against the wall and looking down. Something told Aria he knew she would come this way and was waiting for her. Not pausing to check twice for any guards, she called out his name. He looked up at her and got off the wall and began walking towards her. Aria ran to him and practically jumped into his arms. He squeezed her tightly to him. Neither of the two cared who had seen, just as long as they were together again.

"I was so worried," Aria whispered, holding him as if she was clutching for dear life. He planted a few kisses on the side of her face as if reassuring her everything was okay. "I'm fine, everything's fine." Merlin loosened his grip on Aria and led her into their familiar alcove, not wanting to chance it.

Aria didn't let him go. "You don't look fine. What's wrong? What happened?"

Merlin was quiet for a moment, as if debating on whether or not he should tell her. "The Druid boy, he escaped. I tried to stop him but he left."

"But you've got the crystal and you've captured Alvarr," Aria pointed out, "Is he that big of a threat?"

"At the present time, no. But he could be. And that's what worries me."

"Merlin, you did what you could. You'll be ready for him if he ever comes back."

"I guess..."

"Is that it?"

"…yeah. That's it. That's all I was worried about." Aria looked at him. She knew him too well, did he really think she couldn't sense that there was more? But at this time, Merlin wasn't going to spill anything and she wasn't going to push it any further. She was just happy he was back.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?"<p>

Gaius looked at his ward with concern. Merlin had been staring off into space, his mind replaying what he had seen in the crystal. The images were horrifying yet they would not leave his head. He had almost crushed Aria with his grip earlier today, glad that she was still alive. After what he had seen, Merlin was going to make sure his eyes never left her. Who knew what the future held at this point…

Merlin looked into his meal, moving his spoon. "Is there something interesting in your bowl?" Gaius questioned.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What's the matter?" Gaius knew his ward well.

He put his spoon down. "It was the crystal," he answered, "It holds a terrible power, Gaius."

"It is locked away now, it can do no harm," Gaius replied. Merlin's face told him something else. "Unless the damage has already been done."

"I held it," Merlin said quietly, feeling a lump in his throat. The crystal had messed with his head, he was about ready to break down any second, "I knew I shouldn't, _I knew_ no good would come of it, but… it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it." Merlin shook as he remembered. "I saw things. Terrible things."

"Then you have already paid the price," Gaius said.

"But what I saw has not yet come to pass and I am scared, Gaius, _I am scared_," Merlin let out, his voice breaking, "Really scared. Of what the future may hold."

"There is nothing on this earth that can know any possible futures. Even the crystal"-

"But what I _saw_," Merlin pressed, "Was so real…"

"It was real. But it was just one reality," Gaius pointed out. "The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it. It is you, Merlin. The decisions you make, the actions you take. Remember that."

Merlin stared at the old man. So there was a way to prevent this future… a way to prevent the fall of Camelot, the dragon from wreaking havoc… from killing Aria. And it was all based on Merlin's next move. And so conveniently, he had no idea what his next move was.

Later that night, the alarm went off. Someone had escaped Camelot. And that someone was Alvarr. Merlin had a very good idea who had set him free but there was more on his mind than the escape of that renegade. He knew that he would regret this and that in the future, Morgana would cause more for him to worry about. But this, the deal with the dragon- it had nothing to do with Morgana or Alvarr. And everything to do with him. _I won't let her die. I won't let the dragon kill her. I will _not _let Aria die._

_Merlin… I'm waiting, Merlin… you gave your word…_ the dragon's voice was loud and clear in his head and there was no use. Merlin could not block it out. _Now set me free… Merlin… MERLIN…_

**A/N: How's that for an ending? I'm thinking about two more chapters left until **_**Fire In The Shade**_** comes to a close. I promise I will not disappoint you, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed chapter 18! Please review, your feedback is very important to me, and make sure to let me know what you'd want to happen, what you predict, etc. Chapter 19 is on its way! Many cheers.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A week or so passed after the crystal incident yet not much was mentioned of it again. After a while, Uther had forgotten about Alvarr and said they would have to be on their guard next time. Aria and Merlin never told a single soul about what had truly happened with Morgana. The only other person who knew was Gaius but he kept his lips sealed. Life slowly returned back to what was considered "normal and typical" in Camelot. The only thing that Aria had taken note of since Alvarr's escape was Morgana's cold attitude towards Uther. Their relationship had never quite been the same since then.

One morning, as Arthur and Aria were getting ready for the new day, a knight had come to tell the prince that a farmer had come to the castle. A stranger was no surprise- one could only guess he was to bear bad news.

"I'm a herder from the Northern plains, sire," spoke the man to King Uther in the throne room. The rest of the council had gathered to hear him out. "Three nights back we were camping underneath the walls of Idirsholas."

Uther snorted. "Not sure I would've chosen such a place."

"Well… pasture is scarce this time of year, sire," the farmer tried to explain but Uther interrupted him, rolling his eyes. "And what is it you have to tell me?" He sounded bored and unwilling to hear anything the man had to say. Aria felt bad for the man- he looked scared and tired and Uther wasn't being very kind to him. Then again, he wasn't a kind man in general.

"While we were there, we… we saw smoke rising from the citadel," continued the herder. Uther shifted his gray eyes toward Gaius who looked to the herder. He asked, "And did you see anything else?"

"No," he confessed, his voice dropping. Next to Aria, Arthur breathed out an impatient sigh. She glanced at him then looked back to the herder.

"Did you go inside?" Uther questioned.

"No! No one has stepped over that threshold in a hundred years!" the farmer said, a new excitement sprouting out of him. Everyone stared at him, as if they all knew what he was talking about. The farmer looked down. "You must know the legend, sire."

"If the fires of Idirsholas burn, the knights of Medhir will ride again," Gaius's knowledgeable voice echoed in the silence as he looked at Uther. The king no longer looked bored- he looked anxious. He rose from his throne. "See to it that this man is fed and has a bed for the knight." He waved a hand and a knight went forward to follow orders. The farmer left with him.

Uther looked at his son, hands on his hips. "Take a ride out there."

"Why?" Arthur questioned. His tone of voice told the princess he was completely skeptical of the news and didn't believe this legend for one minute- whatever it meant.

"So we can put peoples' minds to rest," Uther answered although it was clear he was trying to put his own mind to rest.

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense," Arthur countered, rolling his eyes.

"Gather your guard and do as I say," Uther commanded. There was no arguing anymore. Arthur had to go.

* * *

><p>After the knights had left, Morgana went back to her chambers. Unlike Arthur, she wasn't doubtful of the years-old legend of the Knights of Medhir. So much had happened at Camelot, it was almost ridiculous to brush aside any complications involving legends.<p>

It didn't take long before Morgana noticed the window to her chambers was opened. _Strange_, she thought, _I could swear Gwen closed it when we left this morning_. She went over to close it when she noticed something - a small silver box placed conveniently on the exterior sill of her window. Crinkling her eyebrows, Morgana opened the tiny box and saw a small, rolled up piece of parchment in there. She unrolled it and her heart skipped a beat- the message was from Morgause. She had come back.

"You alright?" Gwen's voice surprised her. Quickly, Morgana crumpled the paper and turned to look at her. "Yes. Just a little cold." She closed her window.

"Do you need something warmer?" Gwen asked.

"No. Thank you." Not meeting Gwen's eyes, Morgana walked away. Morgause wanted to meet her tonight. And she may have been crazy, but the king's ward had been wanting to see her too.

When night had fallen, Morgana donned her cloak and as quietly as possible, made her way down the stairs of the castle and out of the city. Her destination was the forest where she would meet with Morgause. After her last adventure in the woods, Morgana felt a bit unsure about sneaking out in the dark. But knowing that Morgause was waiting for her gave her a sense of comfort. She crept through the forest, waiting for the woman to appear and ease her small fright. Morgana mentally thanked the full moon for providing some light, otherwise, she was totally blinded.

The ward stopped and turned around and was met with a lovely blond woman in a shimmering dress- Morgause was here, smiling at her. Morgana smiled back as she came to her and took her arm.

"You look well," Morgause observed.

"Thanks to you," Morgana replied, rubbing her finger over her healing bracelet, "I wear it all the time. I can't remember the last time I had a bad dream."

"But you do not seem happy. Why is that?" Morgause asked quietly, sounding genuinely concerned for her. Morgana looked up at the woman, her eyes going cold as she remembered how she had been truly feeling the past week or so. "I would be. If I didn't have to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"That I'm Uther's loving ward… when I hate him." The words almost startled Morgana as they were spoken. She had never clearly professed her hatred for the king up until now. And it felt good. It felt so good to be honest with herself.

Morgause seemed taken aback. "Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? A world where Uther was no more?"

"Sometimes," Morgana confessed.

"Is that what you'd like?"

"I once had the chance to be his assassin."

"And what stopped you?"

"You don't know?" A lump set in Morgana's throat. "I believe he cared for me. But not anymore. He cares for no one."

"So you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?" Morgause prompted.

"More than anything," Morgana admitted, "But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making."

Morgause smiled softly. "You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Whose side are you on, Morgana?" Morgause asked, "Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

At first, the woman hesitated. But when she thought about, she wanted nothing more than that. "I am."

Morgause walked over to her and placed a hand on her face. "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that." Her eyes flashed gold and Morgana felt herself slowly drifting away and falling to the ground… what was going on… what had she done…

* * *

><p>After Morgause had finished enchanting Morgana, she took her sister back to the castle. The plan was set. Morgana was on her side now and she had no excuse to hold back from bringing down Camelot. But there was one more thing left that Morgause had to do. She lay Morgana down on her bed in her chambers than very subtly walked over to Arthur and Aria's chambers where the princess would surely be alone.<p>

The witch knew Aria's mother, Sparrow. She had known her before Sparrow had become queen, before that stupid king ruined her life. Morgause had convinced herself that she could change Aria's mind, that Aria would grow to feel the same hatred for her husband the way Sparrow had. But she realized that Aria had spent all her life with her father- she valued honor over her own wants and needs. Aria was already a Pendragon. She was in too deep.

Morgause appeared at Aria's bedside where the princess was fast asleep. She lifted her hands over her and closed her eyes. Very quietly, she whispered the spell, having to do it differently than she had with Morgana. Aria would be safe- but Morgana would be safer. Morgause had thought this out well. If someone, anyone figured out what was the cause of tomorrow's unfortunate occurrence at Camelot, they would want to get rid of it. Morgana and Aria would both be fine but Morgana's life meant more to Morgause than anything.

And for that, Aria would be the primary cause. And the one they'd need to get rid of...

When Morgause left for the forest, she closed her eyes. _I am sorry, dear friend. I could not save your daughter._

* * *

><p>Since the beginning of the day, Aria had been in a state of panic. For one thing, the knights hadn't returned yet. Something had happened and she wasn't sure what. And another, it seemed to the princess that she was the only one who had woken up without a sudden fever. Well, her and Morgana but Aria hadn't seen her all morning. The king's ward had been making herself very scarce since Alvarr's escape. Aria was surrounded by sweating, fatigued people. Rose had been the same yet she was fighting it. Then news came fast that even Uther was sick.<p>

"Come on, come home already," Aria muttered to herself, pacing around in her chambers and waiting for Arthur and Merlin to return. Behind her, Rose was just hardly managing to do her duties. When she turned to look at her, the redhead was having trouble keeping her balance.

"Rose, stop," Aria said, running over to her and helping the maid up. "You can barely keep your head up."

"I apologize my lady," Rose said feebly, "I don't know what it is. This fever crept up on me so suddenly."

"We have to get you to Gaius. He'll help you with the symptoms," Aria insisted. Ignoring Rose's weak protests, she helped her to Gaius's chambers. Rose was about the same size as Aria so she wasn't hard to support. One arm holding her, Aria used the other hand to open the door to physician's room. She slowly walked in. "Gaius? I need your he"-

Aria froze when she saw the old man sitting down with his head on his arms. "Not you too," she gasped. Quickly, she set Rose down to sit at the table and nudged the old man. "Gaius. Gaius!" she called, "Wake up! _Gaius_!" He felt warm and he must have been sleeping… but why wouldn't he wake up? When the princess looked to Rose, she saw that the maid had drifted off herself. _What in the world is happening?_

She nudged her but Rose wouldn't get up. "Wake up! What is happening to you too?" Aria threw her hands up. She sat at the table, joining the two sleeping figures and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. How she longed for Merlin to come back. It wouldn't even matter if he knew what to do or not; she just needed him to be here right now. Aria didn't know how long she had been sitting there, hands wrapped around her necklace and looking down. After what felt like hours, she finally got up, leaving the two knocked out at the table.

When Aria left Gaius's chambers, she felt an unfamiliar quiet all around the castle. Sure enough, as she entered a different corridor, two guards were piled onto each other, sleeping soundly. Frantically, she ran and looked out a window and another gasp escaped. Every citizen of Camelot was asleep. Which meant that every single townsperson had been affected by the illness. And only her and Morgana were untouched. Aria moved away from the town. She had to go find Morgana. Her best bet was that the king's ward was in her room, hopefully still as unaffected by the fever as she was. Before she went upstairs, Aria stole the sword from one of the guards and then left. Whatever was causing this could possibly come in creature or human form. Besides, it had been a while since she had a chance with a sword and wanted to use it.

Aria walked into Morgana's chambers without knocking. She widened her eyes when she saw Gwen on the floor, sweating and asleep. As carefully as possible, Aria lifted Gwen up and placed her on Morgana's bed. Behind her, Aria heard heavy breathing and turned around, pointing her sword in that direction. Whoever it was, she was ready for him or her. She took small steps forward, shaking a little. Aria hadn't trained with a sword since she was younger. She might have been a little rusty with whatever skill she had reacquired. _Come on… make yourself known, stranger…_ Aria held the sword back and whipped the curtain away. The sound of Morgana's scream startled the life out of her.

"Morgana! Morgana it's me!" Aria dropped her sword and grabbed hold of the woman. Morgana's screams died down and she clutched onto the princess desperately, heaving. "Thank God, thank God it didn't take you… I was so frightened…"

Morgana stepped back, her eyes welling up. "What's going on, Aria? What's happening? Why aren't we also affected by this illness?"

"I don't know, Morgana …" Aria shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts jumbling all together in her mind. She had to clear them out and come up with a good enough plan until the knights returned from Idirsholas.

"What do we do?" Morgana asked curiously.

"We can't do too much right now except wait for Arthur. While we're waiting, we need to figure out a way to wake everyone up."

"Can't Gaius help us?"

"Morgana, every single person in Camelot is knocked out."

"But we aren't," Morgana pointed out. "There must have been something we did."

Aria exhaled sharply. "I'm trying to figure it out. Have you drunken anything Gaius gave you?"

"No, I haven't. I stopped taking sleeping draughts a long time ago."

"Could it be your healing bracelet?"

Morgana rubbed the bracelet around her wrist. "I thought it was a possibility. But you aren't sick either and you don't have a healing bracelet."

"Good point," Aria nodded. "Alright… could it be… your magic?"

Morgana stared at Aria fearfully. "I… I didn't think of that. But if my magic is what's protecting me, what's protecting you?"

"I can't for the life of me figure out what," Aria sighed impatiently. "But there is one thing that's starting to become clear… the cause of this illness."

"What do you think it is?"

"It's the work of an enchantment." It was the only logical explanation. Fevers couldn't spread this rapidly. It was almost like wildfire. Something had caused it and magic was the best guess.

"An enchantment…" Morgana's eyes shifted around, trying to make sense of it. "How can we stop it?"

"We wait… but we prepare," Aria answered. "Whoever brought about this spell is going to strike again. And like this illness, he or she is going to do it fast. Which means we have to be ready." Aria turned to leave Morgana's chambers. She was ready to take control of the situation. The king's ward scrambled to catch up with her. "You never cease to amaze, Aria."

"It's a gift." Aria motioned for Morgana to follow her, sword in hand. Morgana grabbed her arm. "What are we doing now?"

"We need to find the king."

* * *

><p>When Arthur and Merlin had arrived at Camelot and saw everyone practically unconscious, the first thing that Merlin remembered was the vision he had seen in the crystal. The one where Aria was dying. Heart about to beat right out of his chest, he ran after Arthur as they tried to find one conscious person. His fear grew when they couldn't find Aria. Gaius was knocked out and Rose was with him. Members of the court were strewn across the floor and on the stairs, fast asleep. He prayed so hard that when he found the princess, she wouldn't be dead. She'd still be alive and that future wouldn't come true.<p>

"I can't find her anywhere!" Arthur yelled in a frustrated tone of voice after scouring his chambers for Aria. "Where the _hell_ is she? Always running off, _always running off_!"

"We'll find her," Merlin assured. He was trying to convince himself this a lot more than he was for Arthur. Their next stop was Morgana's chambers and then the throne room. No one. The sick feeling in Merlin's stomach grew worse and worse as the vision became truer and truer.

"We have to go to my father," Arthur said, giving up. "With any luck, we'll run into Aria or Morgana or anyone to help us." Merlin and Arthur ran to the king's chambers. Arthur kicked the doors open and the two skidded to a halt when they saw Morgana and Aria, trying to pick Uther up off the floor. They dropped the king's arms and stared at the men. Merlin wanted to scream, he was so relieved to see Aria alive but he kept his cool.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you both!" Arthur yelled. Aria and Morgana looked at each other.

"People were complaining that they weren't feeling well. Everywhere we went, people were fall asleep," Morgana stammered.

"We figured this was caused by magic and whoever did it would come back again. We had to make sure the king was safe," Aria finished explaining.

"You two are the only ones awake?" The women nodded. Arthur glanced at Merlin before turning a suspicious eye on them. "What did you do?"

Morgana whipped her head and looked at Aria, practically begging her for another explanation. Aria kept her eyes on Arthur, not stuttering once. "There was nothing we could do. It's the work of magic"-

"You must have seen something!" Arthur exclaimed, dropping his sword and grabbing Aria by her shoulders, "How do you know that whatever attacked is coming for my father?"

"Well considering that he's banned magic, I'm sure they'd want to bring down the source of the law!" Aria shot back. This was the first time anyone had witnessed an actual dispute between the two.

"Did you see anyone?" Arthur looked at Morgana. "Either of you, did you see anyone?"

"No," Morgana whimpered, looking ready to cry.

"Arthur, they're both distressed," Merlin tried to intervene but the prince cut him off. "I don't understand, why are you two the only ones not asleep?"

"We… well, we…" Aria struggled to find the right words. Morgana wasn't being much help. Merlin scrambled to think of a good enough excuse. "Gaius probably treated them," he spoke up.

The three turned to look at him, looking puzzled.

"Well, it's obvious," Merlin shrugged, "When they started feeling sick, Gaius gave them potions, right?"

"Yes! I was just about to tell you, that," Aria nodded, catching on. She stared back up at Arthur innocently. Morgana followed Merlin's lead and imitated Aria's expression. Arthur looked even more puzzled than ever. "Then what about everyone else?"

"Gaius must have been too ill by then," the warlock lied smoothly. The prince looked like he had no choice but to accept whatever lies that the three and spun. "Go search for this potion that Gaius used. I'll search the lower town for any signs of life." Merlin nodded and left the room in a flash.

"And you"- Arthur handed Morgana the sword. "Look after my father and keep him safe. Guard him with your life."

"What can I do?" Aria said, straightening up and holding the sword. Arthur exhaled as he looked back at his wife. It had been months since they'd lost their child and an even longer time when Arthur felt so distant from her. They'd lost what little they had between them but the prince wasn't intending on losing his wife just yet.

"You're coming with me."

**A/N: Readers! The updates have been so slow and this one might be a bit boring. But I'll be on break soon so they'll definitely be a lot more frequent and way more exciting. Anyway, I have finally decided on three more chapters until the end of the story, but don't protest yet! I have more ideas coming up and hopefully, you'll like them just as much! **

**Keep up the reading and reviews! More will come soon. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Merlin swiveled around, a large leather bound book in his arms. He focused on Gaius's sleeping figure with his head down on the table, not paying attention to Rose at the edge. "Alright! Gaius, _this_ is gonna wake you!" He double checked the spell before declaring it out to the old man. Immediately, the court physician sprang up, eyes wide open, mouth drawn back in a grin.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed happily. He did it, he woke Gaius up! This was perfect, now he could get help and find some antidote to reverse the effects of this spell… Gaius wasn't moving. He stayed there, still grinning pleasantly. Merlin eyed him confusedly and waved a hand in front of his face. "Gaius?"

The spell hadn't worked. All it did was make Gaius look like it was his birthday. "Alright," Merlin huffed, referring back to the text, flipping through the pages in a determined manner. There had to be something that could wake the old man up… Merlin thrust his hand out and with luster, chanted the spell. All it did was break Gaius's chair and send the man toppling to the ground. "Or… maybe not." Merlin tried a third spell and it sent water splashing down on Gaius's smiling face. "Come on, Gaius… I really need your help…" the warlock begged desperately. Of all people, the one who would've been the most assistance just had to fall asleep…

Merlin's attempts were interrupted by Arthur's frantic voice. "Merlin! Come quick!" Merlin hid the large book underneath a pile of parchment on the stool he had been perched on and raced after Arthur. "What's wrong?" he called.

"Aria and I were searching to lower town and we saw something," Arthur yelled back over his shoulders. At the top of the castle, the two joined Aria who was staring out at something. Merlin followed her gaze and sucked in a breath- the knights of Medhir were riding towards Camelot at a fast pace. But they weren't alone- an eighth knight had joined them, leading the pack on a white horse.

"According to the legends, there were only seven knights of Medhir," Merlin whispered.

"Then who's the extra rider?" Aria asked, echoing everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know but Camelot is defenseless."

Aria whipped her head around to look up at Arthur. His stony features gave away none of his emotions. "We have to get back to my father," he started, "Merlin, you go look for that potion. Aria and I will go guard my father with Morgana."

The warlock didn't want to admit that the so-called potion didn't exist and that he had no idea how to stop this enchantment. But he nodded, playing along. When he separated ways with the prince and princess, he ran in the opposite direction of Gaius's chambers- and towards the dungeons where the Great Dragon was captured. He was Merlin's only source for answers now. And as much as he didn't want to have anything to do with the dragon, he had no other choice.

* * *

><p>Aria and Arthur went back to the king's chambers to drag Uther to their room. The task proved difficult as Aria was small and petite and could barely pick him up. "He isn't meant to be sweeping the floor, Aria," Arthur said knowingly to her.<p>

"His feet aren't the problem, it's his weight," Aria pointed out. Arthur was choosing the worst possible time to get testy with her. Morgana quickly gave her a hand without speaking a single word and Aria was grateful for her company. They were both in the same position so at least they had that. They dragged Uther down the hall to their chambers and if anyone was awake to be watching them, they'd look like comical fools. Aria wanted to laugh at how stupid they looked but it would be horrible timing to do so.

Arthur opened the doors to their chambers with his back and Aria and Morgana lost the strength in their arms and dropped Uther's legs. Arthur placed his arms down carefully. "We can't just leave him here!"

"He's asleep, it won't make any difference!" Aria insisted.

"_Aria_!" Arthur yelled incredulously.

"Fine, I'll get him a pillow!" Aria threw her hands up and ran to their bed.

"He's the _king_!"

"Alright… two pillows!" Aria sighed. Arthur rolled his eyes and gave up. The princess tucked the pillows underneath Uther's head. He looked so un-kingly, sleeping on the floor. _Not so tough now, are you, your Highness?_ When Aria stood up and looked at Arthur, she gasped. The prince looked weary, his face shiny with sweat, his eyes drooping.

"Oh no," she whispered, pressing a hand to his forehead. "It's getting you too." Behind him, Morgana's eyes crossed with fear.

"I'm fine, I can fight it," Arthur croaked, "I just have to wait until Merlin finds the antidote. For now, we have to keep my father hidden."

"Why don't we disguise him?" Aria suggested.

Arthur looked approvingly at his wife, starting to breath heavily from the fever. "That might just work…"

"We could dress him as a woman!"

The prince looked at Aria weirdly. "That on the other hand…"

"…Or, we could dress him as a peasant?"

"That's better. Merlin would be a big help with that," Arthur nodded. His train of thought was interrupted by a faint banging sound. All three turned their head to the door, no one uttering a single word.

"I'll be back," Arthur muttered, "Morgana, watch my father. Aria, go get clothes for him from Merlin." He left the room in a flash. Morgana sank into a chair, looking about ready to burst into tears. Aria was just as scared as her but she couldn't help but feel a tad bit suspicious. Neither of them had drunken any potions. It wasn't Morgana's healing bracelet nor was it her magic. And yet they were untouched by the illness. When another possibility sprung up in Aria's mind, she found herself staring straight at the king's ward. Morgana cast her green eyes up at Aria. "What? What is it? Why you do stare at me like that?"

"Just wondering, Morgana… have you been… consorting with any other outside enemies to Camelot lately?" Aria asked casually. She wanted so badly to somehow capture the look on Morgana's face after she had asked that. Her voice cracked as she answered the princess's question. "No! I… I… how could you ask me such a thing?"

"You're right. I shouldn't ask you anything like that." Aria turned to walk out the door. _I just ask because I don't want to be the reason these people die._

* * *

><p>Merlin had just barely been able to elude a knight on the way to the dungeons. They had made it inside the citadel and were in hot pursuit of the king. It was nothing difficult to guess- they were here to kill Uther. That was the only thing an enemy of his wanted. To see him dead and to bring about the fall of Camelot.<p>

Fortunately, the warlock did not have to trick the slumbering guards down at the cells. He grabbed a lit torch and went down the long stairs to where the Great Dragon was living. He reached the dark, cold cave to find Kilgarrah wrapped up on a rock, asleep. "What's going on, why is everyone asleep?" Merlin demanded. The dragon snored in response and Merlin's heart sank. "Please… not you as well… I need your help, what am I going to do?"

The dragon snored even louder and Merlin sensed that he was faking. "Don't pretend… I know you're listening to me…" Kilgarrah stirred and then rose up from his position, spreading his wings out. "I don't need to listen to you, Merlin," he yawned, mimicking him, "You always say the same thing. '_Help me_'. And yet you refuse to give anything in return. And now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot will soon fall and there is nothing you can do."

"I know, I promised to free you and I will!" Merlin swore. Time was running out, he was willing to say anything at this point.

Kilgarrah let out a hearty laugh. "I no longer trust your promises."

"I've told you before!" Merlin yelled, "I swear on my mother's life!"

The dragon paused. "You have. And I have warned you to be careful with what you'll say. Your mother's life means more to you than anything."

Merlin felt a lump of his throat when he thought of his mother, innocent and unknowing of the promise he was making. But he was so unbelievably desperate. "You have to help me…_ please_."

"This is an oath I believe you will honor."

"I will…" he instantly regretted it.

The dragon began to explain, "It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. But to maintain it is a very different matter. You will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?" Merlin pressed.

"You must eradicate the source, Merlin."

"Great!" Merlin sighed, "What is that?"

"Now what it is… but who," the dragon added, "Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the princess… the Lady Aria."

Merlin's inner organs felt like they had dropped right out of him. He stared at the dragon as if the creature had doused him with cold water. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt like he had trouble breathing. The fever was creeping up on him but this new feeling was ten times worse. "It can't be," he whispered, shaking his head, "…What about Morgana? Isn't she the source as well?"

"The Lady Morgana is protected from the illness. But she is not the cause of it. Such spells like this require only one human being to carry it. Both Aria and Morgana are safe from this pestilence…. But only Aria is the one who carries it within her."

Merlin closed his eyes shut then reopened them, swallowing. It couldn't have been that bad. All he had to do was think of way to get the source out of Aria and all would be fine. "What do I do? How can I stop this?"

"That is easy young warlock… you must kill her."

That did it. Merlin's shock wasn't registering properly and the lump in his throat felt like it was choking him. A million things clouded in his head, but the one that stuck out the most hauntingly was the vision he had seen in the crystal… Aria dead… and him crying... Aria was a carrier of the enchantment and as long as she was alive, it was very potent.

"Who could've done this?" he asked shakily, "And why?"

"You must understand, young warlock. Morgana has already turned her back on you. She is dangerous and aims to bring about Camelot's doom. Why get rid of someone who crosses over to the side of evil when you can kill off someone innocent?"

"No, no, NO!" Merlin yelled, "I will _not_ kill her! I will _not_ kill Aria!"

"It is up to you, Merlin. But the magic is laced with such a power that not even you are immune to it," Kilgarrah reminded, "You must act now before it's too late… if you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die. And the future you were destined to share will die with you."

"But I love her," Merlin responded, her voice shaking so much, he was barely coherent. It was true… the future was coming true and Merlin had no time to figure out a way around it. He wasn't going to just eliminate the source; he was being forced to kill Aria-the princess of Camelot, Arthur's wife, the future queen… and the girl he loved. He inhaled sharply. _Focus, Merlin. You have to find another way with however much time you've got. _

Turning his back on the dragon, he sped up the stairs and back to Gaius's chambers as fast as his legs could carry him. He threw open the door and stopped shortly when he saw Aria there. She stared back at him surprise. "Merlin! Where've you been? I was looking for extra clothes to disguise the king and could've really used your-"

Without a single other thoughts crossing his mind, Merlin ran forward and yanked Aria into his arms, crushing her in his embrace. Aria was taken by surprise and gingerly hugged him back. "It's good to see you too," she chuckled.

"I love you," he murmured, closing his eyes shut and breathing in the scent of her hair. It would very well be the last time he could.

"I love you too," Aria said, almost hurriedly. She tried to pull away but Merlin was refusing to let go of her. "Merlin, now's not the time, we must hurry!" Aria forcefully pulled herself from his grip then got a good look at him. The fever was slowly taking Merlin too. "First Arthur, now you too." She used the sleeve of her dress to wipe the sweat from his face. "Now answer me! Where were you?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I needed answers. I had to go to the dragon for help."

"Great! Did he say how to stop this illness?"

"Yes…"

"Wonderful!" Aria's eyes lit up. "Come on, tell me! What did he say?"

Merlin swallowed down the lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. How could he tell her? How could he look into her eyes and tell her she was the reason people were sick? No, he couldn't. Merlin was strong… but not that strong. Not answering her, he went to Gaius's cupboard where he kept all his potions and antidotes. Aria cocked her head to one side. "Merlin?"

"I'll explain with Arthur and Morgana," Merlin replied, buying some time, "Just find clothes for Uther."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us something that can keep me and Arthur going. Go upstairs to my room, I'll have some things."

Aria nodded her head and ran up to Merlin's room. He turned back to the cupboard and instantly spotted it- a small, dark green bottle labeled "Hemlock." Gaius had told him once before about it and Merlin couldn't think of any reason why the physician would have it. He wrapped his fingers around it reluctantly. _I can't… I can't do this…_ It was the only way to save Camelot. But when it came to his destiny and the girl he loved, how was Merlin expected to choose? It was so important for Arthur to live… but he was having the most conflicting time, deciding whose life mattered the most. And that's when a separate solution came to him…

"I've got it!" Merlin hurriedly tucked the bottle into his pocket and turned around. Aria came back down and handed him a few of his extra clothes. He packed them into his bag messily, the last thing on his mind being neat.

"We should go back," Aria pressed, "They're waiting for us." Merlin stopped her once more, grabbing her hand. "Aria, hold on."

"What is it?" The princess looked at him. Merlin took in her all in- her dark brown waves, warm and inviting eyes, the shape of her lips and how when they parted, the loveliest sound of laughter would escape. The flush of pink that rose on her cheeks when he told her something sweet. How she felt in his arms, especially the first time in the dark. In a short time, Merlin had fallen for Aria and in a quick moment, he would be taken away from her… but he had other plans. _I promised her we'd be together soon. Seems that day wants to come earlier than expected. And in the worst way possible._

Merlin pulled Aria back to him. "If anything happens to us…"

Aria interrupted. "Nothing will happen to us, Merlin. You know how to stop this." She placed her hand on his face. Her palm felt so cool against his hot skin. Aria smiled at him. "I won't let it take you, Merlin. Besides… we've promised each other."

"We have," he murmured, working up a smile in return.

"And I don't know about you, but I intend to keep it!" Pulling on his hand, Aria led him out of the physician's chambers and back to Arthur and Morgana. Merlin didn't say anything. He intended the same thing.

* * *

><p>Aria and Merlin were out of the chambers and were running down the corridor when two arms reached out and grabbed them. They were pulled into an alcove out of nowhere and were met with a very flustered looking prince. "What took you so long?" Arthur whisper-snapped.<p>

"I didn't know Uther's size," Aria came up on the spot, shrugging. Merlin didn't say anything next to her. He was catching his breath. Suddenly, the three heard the sound of heavy, hollow breathing and peeked out of the alcove from the other side. Aria held back a gasp when she saw Morgause in armor, holding a sword and leading the Knights of Medhir down the hallway. So it was her. She had cast this spell, causing everyone to fall ill, except for Morgana and Aria. _But why has she saved me? Morgana is understandable… but why me?_

Next to her, Merlin heard Arthur back who lurched forward angrily. Aria clutched her sword, feeling the same as her husband. She knew all along there was something about Morgause that was dangerous and not to be trusted- and her suspicions had been correct. Instead, the three ran back to Arthur and Aria's chambers from the other side. Morgana had been sitting down, staring at Uther. She looked up when they arrived.

"I was worried about you," she said softly. Aria hadn't been too worried about Morgana after she saw Morgause. The woman wouldn't lay a hand on the king's ward. Merlin looked at her then back to Aria. _What is up with Merlin? Have either of us done something? Have I done something?_ "Thank you for not saying anything to Arthur," Morgana continued, "You are a good friend. Both of you are."

Before either of the two could say anything, Arthur burst through the doors shortly. "We have to move my father before Morgause gets here," he announced, tucking his sword back, face flushed and damp with perspiration.

"Morgause," Morgana whispered to herself. Aria turned her head up to look at her. She knew- she knew Morgause was going to strike. And she let it happen.

"Come on, let's go!" Arthur rushed, and once again, they picked Uther up and began to move him. "Are you surprised?" Merlin muttered to Morgana. She shook her head.

"We need to get my father out of Camelot," Arthur said, "Morgause will recognize him even in servant's clothes." His words were coming out short and he was losing his breath. The fever was taking him slowly.

"When we arrived," Merlin huffed, "There was a cart outside."

Arthur's face lit up- as much as it could anyway. "You are full of bright ideas today, Merlin! You go look." Merlin breathed a sigh and once Uther was put down somewhere safe enough, he left the room. Aria watched him leave before making a snap decision. "I'm going with him."

"You are not!" Arthur snapped, making a grab for her but Aria evaded him and reached for the door. "Aria, get back here!"

"Merlin won't stand a chance against the knights on his own!" Aria yelled over her shoulder. Even though she knew he probably could, she still wasn't going to chance it.

"I will not lose you too!" The actual sting of the words didn't hurt Aria until after she turned around and said, "I'm stronger than you think, sire." In a flash, she left the chambers and down where she thought Merlin would be.

* * *

><p>He saw it. The cart was still outside, the man sleeping on it, the horse unmoving. Good, so it was still there. When Merlin looked to his right, a knight appeared, raising a sword at him. He held back a scream and dodged the sword swung at him. Before he could do anything, Aria ran forward from another hall and blocked the next swing with her sword. "Not today," she muttered.<p>

Merlin stared at her as she continuously blocked the knight's hits, backing him up. _She's not strong enough; she can't hold him back. Do it now. It's the perfect timing and it won't be your fault_. Instead, the warlock grabbed her, pulled her back, and threw his hand out. "_Astrice_!" he yelled, his eyes flashing gold. The knight was thrown back and hit the wall behind him. Not pausing to wait for the knight to get up, Aria and Merlin ran away from the knights but Merlin stopped and almost threw her against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he screeched. "They could've killed you!"

"Me? They could've killed _you_!" Aria shot back.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!"

"How can I not worry? Look at you! You're about ready to knock out!" The two heard footsteps and peered out from the corridor. More knights were coming. "Go back," Aria whispered, pushing Merlin forward.

"I'm not leaving you!" Merlin whisper-snapped.

"Do as I say!" Aria commanded, gripping her sword.

"Aria"-

"You're the only one who knows how to get rid of this spell. They need you more than me. Go. _Now_." Aria's voice was almost deadly. Merlin wanted to continue protesting but anymore and the knight would get to Arthur. "I'm getting Arthur. You're not fighting them on your own."

Aria rolled her eyes as if to say she could take them on her own. Merlin leaned in and kissed her before running out back to the chambers. "They're closing in!" he shouted. "We can't make it to cart by carrying him." Arthur and Morgana got up from the ground. Uther was wrapped in bed sheets.

"Which is why we came up with this!" Arthur said triumphantly. "We're going to carry him!" His face dropped when he noticed Aria was missing. "Where's Aria?" Merlin looked down. The prince widened his eyes. "You _idiot_! You left her out there on her own?"

Before Merlin could say anything, they heard the door and frantically hid behind the screen, dragging Uther with them. The knight came into the room and Arthur held up his sword, ready to take him. He looked at Merlin and Morgana, his eyes practically speaking for him. When the knight was close, Arthur struck and Merlin and Morgana grabbed Uther and began dragging him out of the room and down the hall. Aria was nowhere to be seen.

Dragging Uther was better than carrying him but it was slowing them down. The two looked up to find a knight making its way towards them threateningly. Morgana gasped in horror and they tried to pick up their speed. She suddenly tripped and began backing up next to the wall. "Merlin?" she screeched. Merlin stopped, disoriented from the fever. Morgana pressed herself against the wall as the knight closed in on her. But just as he raised his sword, he got a good look at her then lowered the weapon. She stared up at him in shock as he went for Merlin. This was his signal to keep going. But his fatigue plus dragging Uther slowed him down tremendously. The knight lifted his sword and he held out a hand, ready to burst another spell.

Behind the knight, Merlin saw Aria hit him with her sword and he turned around, swinging at her. Merlin watched her fight the knight and couldn't help but wonder why it let Morgana go free but was attacking Aria? It was then Merlin realized that while they were both safe from the illness, Aria wasn't safe from the knights. Morgause was the cause of this enchantment- she was making sure Morgana was protected. But Aria wasn't. Merlin was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Arthur join in on the fight, kicking the knight down the stairs.

"Nice one," Aria commented, watching it go.

"Didn't know you were so handy with a sword," Arthur replied.

"Full of surprises, aren't I?" Aria shrugged, running after Merlin. Arthur wiped the taken aback look from his face and grabbed Morgana as the group made it to the throne room. Behind them, Merlin and Arthur locked the doors of the room. When the servant looked at his master, he saw just how much the illness affected him- their energy was draining. Arthur could barely fight.

"Alright," Arthur panted, "We need… the remedy from Gaius. Morgana…"

"I don't have it!" Morgana said immediately.

"We know that," the prince responded, "But you must remember what it was." His voice was losing its loudness and as he spoke, he heaved large breaths.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember!" Morgana cried. Aria didn't speak. She focused her gaze on Merlin, her eyes begging for an explanation as to why he wouldn't say what the remedy was. Merlin was expiring heavily but he noticed her expression right off the bat. He couldn't buy any more time. This truly was the only way to put an end to this spell.

"There has to be something we could do!" Arthur yelled, fed up. Aria looked to him before looking at Morgana. "I saw that knight come at you when I was running to you. Why didn't he kill you?" she asked quietly.

"How do I know?" Morgana snapped, "Because… I'm a woman!"

"So am I," Aria flared, dropping her sword aside. "But he was attacking me. He didn't lay a hand on you."

"I… I don't…" Morgana was at a loss for words.

"Stop bantering," Arthur cut in. "Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness I don't know how we're going to hold out."

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Merlin croaked.

"Which is?"

"I don't know…"

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot." Arthur thought for a moment. "Tie up my father and we'll lower him onto the cart outside."

"Arthur"- Aria tried to say but he interrupted, "Aria, _please_. Just do as I say." Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him towards the door. "I'll fetch the cart by the window." He nearly fell onto the door, he was slowly losing consciousness. His face was so clammy, it looked like someone had doused him with a bucket of water.

"I'll come with you," Merlin insisted but Arthur disagreed. "No, you stay… take my father out… watch over… the girls…"

"You won't reach the cart."

"I have no choice." Arthur's breathing came out ragged and his eyes were closing. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad," Arthur sighed, "You?"

"Never better," Merlin huffed, "Arthur? Arthur? You need to stay awake." Merlin swung his hand and threw a slap across the prince's face. Arthur jumped. "Merlin!"

"That's better."

Arthur straightened himself up and poured the sack of water all over his face. The sound of the knights could be heard behind the door. "Watch them for me," the prince muttered. "If I need a servant in the next life"-

"Don't ask me," Merlin said. With a laugh, Arthur whipped out his sword, opened the door, and went for battle. Quickly, Merlin blocked the door again.

"He's not going to survive out there." The warlock whipped around. Aria was behind him, her former panicking state gone. "We've got to do something."

"Yeah," he said. "Do what Arthur says. You and Morgana."

He turned his back to them as the women began tearing up the sheets. Aria knew. Merlin could see it in her eyes. She had pieced it together- why she was unaffected, why the knight hadn't killed Morgana, why Merlin wasn't telling her- that she was the source of this spell. But with hope, Aria didn't know what had to be done to eliminate the source in her. Merlin opened the sack of water and poured the hemlock into it. He turned back to the women.

"Here have some water," Merlin offered, "We might not get another chance to drink it if we get out of here."

"_If_ we get out of here," Morgana said softly, "I'm not thirsty."

Aria glanced at the poisoned water in Merlin's hand then looked back up at him. Those warm brown eyes that Merlin had fallen in love with the minute he gazed into them brought back a flood of memories. He thought about the time they had first met- when she ran into him at the library. The time he first confided in her. Held her. Kissed her. He considered taking the first drink. But not yet. Not just yet.

"Thank you," Aria worked up a small smile and took the water from him. She tipped it back into her mouth and took a sip of it. Merlin watched her put it down and wipe her mouth. He didn't want to see it; he felt the urge to turn around and wait for it to pass. But he didn't.

A strange look crossed Aria's face and she coughed once. Her fingers went up to her neck and her breaths came out quick and hollow. Morgana dropped the sheets and eyed her. "Aria? Are you alright?"

Aria's eyes widened and she stared up at Merlin. She tried to say something but it came out in gasps. Her eyes welled up and her cries came out choked and strained. The tears flooded Merlin's eyes as he watched her suffer. He dropped to his knees and reached for her. "Aria… Aria, stop, don't speak…" The princess was barely able to form words. "Mer- Merlin…"

"Merlin! _Do something_!" Morgana jumped to her feet, staring at Aria in fear and horror.

"Aria… Aria, listen to me!" Merlin cupped his hands around her face, trying to hold her shaking steady. He wiped the tears coming down her cheeks, not bothering to stop his own.

"Why… why…" Aria tried to plead and it felt like knives stabbing him, seeing her now.

Merlin dropped his voice several octaves. "Do you remember what I promised you? Do you remember it?" When Aria didn't reply, he raised his voice. "Do you remember what I promised you?"

"Y… yes…" Aria choked, clutching onto his sleeve. "That we… we'd be…"

"We'd be together someday," Merlin nodded, blinking back more tears, "Where we wouldn't hide it from anyone, that I could love you freely. I'm keeping it. Our day was today."

"What is… _Merlin_!" Morgana screeched, panicking. She tried to get to Aria but Merlin didn't let her.

Aria struggled to speak. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered, "I knew… it was…"

"Shhh," Merlin soothed. "It wasn't you." His other hand very subtly reached for the water near Aria's body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgana draw in a deep breath. She was the witness to this- the true relationship between Merlin and Aria. And she would see the last of it.

"Merlin… hold me…" With whatever strength she had in her, she kept one hand on his arm, the other on her necklace. Merlin bent down and pressed his forehead to hers, another tear left his eye and dropped onto the princess. He planted a kiss on her forehead, his skin still cool compared to his heat.

_"We'll be together one day," he murmured. "I promise you. Where we won't have to hide it from anyone. And I'll be free to love you."_

_Aria hugged him tightly. "I want that day to come now."_

_Merlin tilted her chin up and looked at her. "I do too. But be patient, love. That day will come."_

_"I'll be counting the minutes till then."_

"Merlin… I…" Aria succumbed to the poison and she couldn't finish her sentence. Her eyes closed and her choking stopped altogether. The grip she had on his arm loosened as life began to leave her.

"I love you too," he whispered, "I'll see you soon." Swallowing, he took his last breath of air and lifted the water to his lips.

"MERLIN! NO!" Morgana screamed loudly but Merlin turned his head, his eyes went gold, and Morgana flew back. She was the cause of this and now she would watch them die from her doing. He tilted his head back and drank the rest of the water. The poison combined with the fever took him a lot quicker than it did to Aria. Not once did he release her.

* * *

><p>When Morgana pushed herself back up from being knocked back, the sight before her made her wished the fever had put her to sleep as well. Merlin and Aria lay there, on the brink of death. Aria's one hand was on her dragon charm but she was in his arms. Morgana felt ready to throw up, she felt so sick, so guilty… she had caused this. Morgause had wanted to bring down Camelot. And she had by making Aria the carrier. Somehow, Merlin knew Aria was the source and he killed her and then himself.<p>

_He's in love with her_, she thought to herself, falling to her knees beside them. _This whole time… this whole time…_

"I'm so sorry," she cried, reaching for both their hands. "I didn't want for you to die. I just wanted Uther taken down… you were my friends… you meant the world to me…"

Her small cries broke out into heavy sobs. She cried for Merlin, for Aria, for Arthur, for everyone else. She mentally beat herself for letting this happen. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

The door burst open and Morgause walked in. Morgana rose to her feet, her eyes red and puffy and her face swollen from crying.

"What's happened? Morgana, why are you crying?" Morgause ran to her and hugged her. Morgana sniffled, pushing herself back. "This isn't what I wanted… I wanted Uther to fall, not for my friends to die…"

Morgause cast her eyes to the lovers on the ground. Her tone was remorseful when she spoke, "I intended to keep you both safe. But if they ever found out what the cause was, they would stop at nothing to make sure Camelot did not fall. Your life means more to me than Aria's. I had to do it. But what of the boy?"

"He poisoned himself after her," Morgana shakily explained. "It's been Merlin all along. They loved each other."

A sad smile tugged at Morgause's mouth. "I was right. She really is like her mother after all…" The woman sighed. "But what's done is done."

"What do you mean what's done is done? Reverse it!" Morgana demanded. "Please! You can still save them!"

Morgause looked at her, surprised. "But this is what you wanted. For Camelot to fall, for our enemies to fall."

"They aren't my enemies," Morgana stammered, "They are my friends… and because of me…"

"They would not stay your friends forever," Morgause interrupted, "Sooner or later, they would turn against you too."

"Please, _please_," Morgana begged. "Stop this attack and save them. Please, Morgause…"

"Morgana"-

"I will escape with you if you do!" Morgana compromised on the spot. Morgause's eyes lit up. "What?"

"If you stop this attack and remove this spell and save Merlin and Aria, I will leave Camelot with you. I promise you, we will come back and deal with our enemies later." Morgana looked down at her near-dead friends. "Just _please_… I'm begging you…"

Morgause sighed once more. Her plans hadn't fallen through. But only one good came out of it. She would leave Camelot with her sister. No longer would Morgana be in the hands of a brutal, awful king. But with her. Safe and sound.

"As you wish, sister," she murmured. She chanted the long spell out loud and the sound of fighting in the hall stopped. Morgana leaned down and looked for the poison Merlin had used. She found it near his body, having fallen from his pocket. "Hurry," she muttered, "Arthur will be here soon."

"Is this what you want, my sister? Are you sure?"

Morgana nodded. "More than anything."

With the hemlock in her hand, Morgause looked back at Merlin and Aria. She would have to do this quickly.

**A/N: Wow… This took me forever to write! I kept going back and trying to capture the right emotions that went with this chapter and this was the final product. I hope I did a solid enough job for you, readers. I'm counting on one more chapter until the end of this story, maaaybe two. Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep it up as they encourage me to keep going! Cheers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The first thing that Merlin was sure of when he took his first inhale of air was his head aching. He thought he was dead- in fact, he _felt_ dead. But when he exhaled and the air left his lungs and the process started again, he knew he was alive once more. Gradually, he lifted his heavy eyelids and blinked a few times. It had been the strangest thing, being very, _very_ close to losing his grip on life completely. Almost as soon as Merlin fell into that moment, he instantaneously regained his senses.

Merlin felt cold which was directly opposite from what he had been feeling earlier, which was incredibly hot from the fever. He was still lying down but it no longer felt like he was on the stone floor of the throne room. The ground beneath felt earthy and soft. He brought his head up slightly to see Aria on him, not yet awake. Merlin tried to utter her name but his voice sounded faint and he had trouble hearing it from his own mouth. He lifted a hand to shake her gently. Only when her body began to stir was when he was put at ease. Aria was alive too. It wasn't just him.

As Aria opened her eyes, Merlin looked around, realizing the two were in the forest. For a moment, he was completely bewildered. How in the world were they in the forest? And more importantly, how could they still be alive? They were supposed to be dead. The hemlock had wasted no time in overtaking their systems and shutting down their bodies.

Aria lifted her head off of his chest and looked around, her facial expression equal to that of Merlin's. She was confused for very likely the same reasons. "Aria," Merlin tried again, his voice coming out more clearly now.

The princess turned to look at him. "Merlin," she whispered. He propped himself up on his elbows before completely sitting up. Aria sat up too, staring at him blankly. "What happened… I thought…"

"I thought so too," Merlin replied. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching Aria sit up and look at their whereabouts. "Why are we in the forest?"

"I don't know. The better question is, why aren't we dead?"

Aria didn't answer him. She gathered herself up to her feet, checking to make sure she had the energy to do so. Merlin got up quickly, ready to catch her in case she tripped. "I'm fine," Aria said, shaking her head. Her balance was still shaky but she not falling all over the place. The sun was just about setting and darkness was descending across the woods. "How far are we from Camelot?"

"I'm guessing not too far," Merlin responded, taking a step forward. He felt something firm underneath his boot and raised it to look down. The empty bottle of hemlock was on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, examining it. "What is it?" Aria questioned.

"It's the hemlock," Merlin answered, turning it over with his fingers, "Whatever brought us here must have reversed the effects of the poison. Or better yet, _whoever_ brought us here."

Aria's eyes widened. "Someone saved us," she murmured, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"And someone powerful," Merlin added, "This wasn't done with just any old physician's formula. We were saved by magic."

"Magic?" the princess gasped. She looked around the forest, agitated. "Where's Morgana?"

"Last we saw, she was still alive. She's probably back at the castle," Merlin guessed, slipping the empty bottle into his hand. He diverted his attention back to her, watching her look around the woods. "Aria, please calm down-"

"How can I calm down?" Aria snapped, "Merlin, we're supposed to be _dead_! Now we wake up in the woods to realize we were saved by someone with magic and we don't even know who!" She stopped ranting and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just… I thought it was all over back there… I didn't think we'd be saved…"

"I know, I know," Merlin soothed, reaching to comfort her. He hugged her tightly, sending a million thanks to the mysterious person who saved them- whoever he or she was. Aria was silent but then she opened her mouth. "You poisoned me." She raised her head up to meet his eyes, backing away from him a little. Merlin looked back into hers, seeing them filled with hurt yet begging for an explanation.

"I had to," he explained solemnly, "You were the source of the pestilence, Aria. If I let you live, everyone else but you and Morgana would die in the hands of Morgause."

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me what the dragon said?"

The warlock nodded. "If I told you…"

"I don't know what I would've done," Aria confessed. "But you were poisoned too. You didn't…"

Merlin nodded. "I did. That's how it was going to be. I wasn't going to let you die alone." She stared at him, her face unreadable. It was hard to tell how she was feeling- betrayed, flattered, upset… he almost preferred for her to be angry with him, to tell him off for doing such a thing. This was different. Her silence meant he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Merlin-" Aria started but she was interrupted by the sound of voices. The two whipped around to see where it was coming from. Merlin stayed controlled and had his magic at the ready in case it was anything dangerous. Aria crept closer to him, taking hold of his arm. "Do you think its bandits?"

"Can't be," he whispered back, "I don't think we're that deep into the woods." He listened closely and the voices sounded familiar. He relaxed at that and took a few steps toward them. "It sounds like Arthur."

Aria slowly released his arm. "They came looking for us?"

"Yeah… for you, definitely," Merlin assured. He had no doubt in his mind that the princess' life was more valuable than his. They listened closely. Merlin was tempted to use his magic for light but didn't want to risk it. He would be asked how he was able to produce the light in the first place.

"There's no way they could've heard us, we were whispering," Aria pointed out.

"Trust me, after hunting for years, Arthur's auditory skills are unmatched."

"Good point. Let's not make him strain so much, shall we?" Aria stepped forward and called out Arthur's name. There was a few seconds of a pause and then very faintly, they could hear someone call her name back. Their assumptions were confirmed.

"It _is_ Arthur!" With a burst of spirit, Aria ran ahead of Merlin, struggling to keep herself up straight. The poison had only just left the two so their balance was still spotty. Merlin lagged behind, his magic still ready. He wondered to himself what took them so long to find them. Nevertheless, he was glad they did.

Arthur's voice sounded more distinct as the two made their way closer. Once they spotted him coming forward with his knights behind him, Aria broke into a run, as did Arthur. After all that had happened today, after what he had done, Merlin felt no jealousy, no resentment when he saw the prince hug his wife the way he just did. Because she was alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Never in her life had Aria felt so glad to be locked in Arthur's arms like this. For months, she had to fight for even an ounce of his affections and to experience it now was almost overwhelming. She had been on the brink of death and the relief that hit her when she saw Arthur crashed into her like a wave.<p>

"I thought I lost you," Arthur whispered, "I walked back into the room and you weren't there and…"

"I'm here," she reassured, "I'm alive." And to think Arthur didn't care for her at all. _I guess somewhere beneath that tough prince exterior, he really does care. If only it showed more often._

Arthur pulled Aria back when Merlin appeared behind her. "Merlin!" Arthur let go of her and clasped a hand on his master's shoulder. "You're alive too!"

"Would've been a relief, getting read of me?" he chuckled.

Arthur grinned at him. "Even more of a relief that we found you in one piece. Where's Morgana?"

Aria and Merlin glanced at each other then back at the prince confusedly. "Isn't she with you?"

"No…" Arthur stared at them. "Are you sure she's not with you?"

"When we woke up, she wasn't…" Aria's voice trailed off.

"Woke up? I thought you weren't affected by the illness. What are you even _doing_ here?" Arthur demanded to know. Aria was at a loss for a good explanation. She had to leave this one up to Merlin and she looked to him expectantly. But Merlin wasn't saying anything.

"Well? I'm waiting," Arthur said impatiently.

"Sire," Sir Leon cut in. They had almost forgotten the knights were still with Arthur. "They're clearly not in a good state to speak yet. We should take them back to Camelot, let them rest."

Thank goodness for you, Leon, Aria thought to herself. This would give them time to come up with a good enough excuse as to why they had been in the forest. One word of how Merlin poisoned Aria and Arthur would see to his execution personally. It wouldn't even mattered that he drank the hemlock as well. Bottom line, he had given the princess the water laced with hemlock knowingly and that would be the end of that.

Arthur eyed Merlin and Aria before nodding his head. "We'll talk about this later, then."

"What about Morgana?" Aria spoke up. Arthur sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to speak to my father about this."

Back at the castle, Aria was immediately ordered to lie in bed as Gaius checked up on her. Since Arthur was in the room, she couldn't speak of the true nature of her brisk death. Instead, she said all she could remember was Morgause coming into the room and everything going black and then waking up in the forest. It was all a lie but it was for the best.

When Gaius left, it was only her and Arthur. Aria feared what would happen next. That she would break down and speak the truth. There would be no way to know what Arthur would do next if she said anything, _anything_ about the hemlock. The prince sat on the edge of her bed. "You don't remember anything?" he asked quietly.

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "I really can't remember everything… we were ripping up the sheets to help lower Uther into the cart and then Morgause showed up."

"What happened after that?" Arthur pressed.

"I don't recall… if Morgana's gone, that means she must have left with Morgause." As soon as she spoke the words, Aria stopped. Morgana was gone and so was Morgause and the knights… which meant the only two people still alive were the ones that saved her and Merlin… which meant…

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What? What is it?" Arthur said frantically.

"I was just…" Aria stammered, "I was thinking maybe Morgause knocked us out to take Morgana."

"What would she want with Morgana? They don't have any connection." Arthur looked puzzled. Aria debated on whether he should tell him anything that Morgana had told him. But no, she promised. Morgana may not have been around but it didn't mean she couldn't be found. Aria didn't speak a word about it.

"I don't know… I really can't tell you, Arthur, I'm sorry…"

Arthur sighed. "It's alright, Aria. We've all been through a lot. You just get some rest. We'll talk later."

Aria nodded and laid back in their bed as Arthur left the chambers. It was uncomfortably quiet in the room but her thoughts were loud. She looked at the window then to the candles lit at Arthur's table. The more it bugged her, the more plausible it became. Morgana had just figured out about her magic. Aria doubted she was developed enough to save them. The only person left was Morgause and from what she could tell, the witch was very powerful. Enough to reverse the effects of the hemlock. But why would she save them? Was that why they had been in the forest? Had Morgana told her to save them?

Her head hurt from thinking about it and it was slowly becoming impossible to rest. One last question tugged at her mind before she closed her eyes and attempted sleep: _Did Morgana choose to go with Morgause?_

* * *

><p>Merlin had zero appetite. He stabbed his food with his fork, staring off in another direction. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave. One, Arthur was, without a doubt, on his case now for being in the woods with Aria. It made him shudder to think what would happen if the prince found out the truth about <em>everything<em>, not just the poison. Two, Merlin was getting a good idea as to who had saved them- and that was bad. It was very bad. They were saved, yes, but this wasn't over. Morgana had been a witness to today's events and if she ever came back… there was no telling what she would say. And three… Merlin had yet to keep up his end of the promise to the dragon.

"What did you tell Arthur?" Gaius interrupted his troublesome thoughts and he stopped stabbing his food.

"All that we remembered was things going black and waking up in the forest," Merlin muttered. "And I'm sure she added something to it, probably about Morgause."

Gaius didn't divert his attention away from him. He was too sharp for his own good, he knew very well what had happened yet he wanted to hear it from Merlin. The warlock dropped his fork into his plate. "I had to do it, Gaius. We would not be sitting here right now if I hadn't done it. Well, you would be if we weren't saved..."

"And you've no idea who could've saved you?"

"I do. But I don't think it's a good thing…"

Gaius exhaled. "I always had my suspicions and I'd constantly warn you, Merlin. It was a bad idea from the start-"

"I know, Gaius, _I know_…" Merlin mumbled. "It was a bad idea from the start to even think I stood a chance with Arthur's wife, the princess of Camelot, future queen, _I got it_. Spare me the whole speech."

"And yet you still went with your feelings."

"Yeah… I did…" Merlin didn't look at Gaius when he talked. "I wanted to give up. I did give up. But it's not like I was sitting around, dreaming up fantasies of us together while polishing Arthur's armor. It wasn't one-sided. She felt the same."

Gaius didn't reply so he continued. "I love Aria, Gaius. And she loves me. And try as I might, I can't give up on that."

"Is that why you drank the poison too?" Gaius asked quietly, "Tossed aside all that you were destined for… because of her?"

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"Completely out of your mind, Merlin. But I'm glad you're still alive, no matter who revived the both of you." Gaius put down his fork. "Do you intend for this to go on?"

"I don't know," Merlin exhaled, "I'd be even more out of my mind to think she'd want to continue things after what I did. And I've already got Arthur on the alert, there's no way he isn't even a little apprehensive of us."

"I'd prefer if you didn't, Merlin, but I'm going to leave this up to you."

"Thanks, Gaius… one thing's for sure, I did try to keep my pro-" Merlin froze. Promise. _Promise_. The Great Dragon…

Merlin stood up. "I'll eat that later," he said hastily. He turned to go up to his room when Gaius asked, "Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do." Merlin went up to his room and closed the door behind him. Going to his bed, he reached underneath to take it- a sword from on the Knights of Medhir. When Merlin and Aria had come back to the castle, he had stolen one of their blades secretly even though they were meant to be hidden away. The Dragon had told him once about blades forged from the Old Religion and together with his magic, he could break the chain free. This was a long time ago, when Merlin had originally promised to help Kilgarrah. He just didn't think he would remember it. _If you harness its power to your own, you will have the strength to break the chains with which Uther Pendragon has kept me prisoner._

Taking the clothed sword in his arm, he left the chambers and snuck down to the dungeons. The guards were surprisingly gone so Merlin wasted no time in grabbing a torch and going down the steps to the cave where the dragon was anticipating his freedom. The rock where the dragon slept was empty but he flew in suddenly, landing on it.

"The time has come, young warlock," prompted the dragon. Merlin eyed him, staying as calm as he could.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take."

_Yes, because I know what road that is_. "What does that mean?"

"You will see…"

Merlin really didn't like the sound of that but there was no way he could turn back now. He had sworn on his mother's life, he had no choice. Quickly, he pulled out the sword from its cloth and went down the small, stone steps to where the dragon's chains were. _I can't believe I'm about to free him… who knows what he's going to do…_ It was a long way down and with each step, his heart beat faster, he was so nervous. Finally, Merlin reached the dragon's chains. They were abnormally large and he stepped over them, torch held up high. Kilgarrah watched him from atop his rock.

The warlock put down his torch and held the sword with both hands. "Before I do this," he started, "You will promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

"I think there have been enough bargains. Don't you?" Merlin had expected just as much. One vision from the crystal had already come true… this one was going to as well. But what could he do but keep up his end of the promise? Holding the sword in place, he focused and declared the spell out loud. With a large swing, Merlin struck the chains with the sword and they broke. The dragon let out a fierce cry and flapped its large wings. Gathering speed, he flew up the cave to his freedom. Merlin stared at him go, at first in amazement then in fear and worry. The dragon was angry, no use in believing otherwise. And vengeful. Camelot wasn't safe.

And it was because of him.

**A/N: I know, I know, it was a bit of a filler this time around. But this chapter is the transition into the finale which will follow soon. You might have some questions, such as why Merlin and Aria were in the forest so I'm gonna go ahead and answer that. Morgause took them there to fully heal them from the hemlock effects because she couldn't have done it in the throne room without getting seen by Arthur and everyone else. **

_**Fire In The Shade**_** is soon coming to a close, my lovely readers. But worry not, for I'm not done with our beloved characters just yet, if you know what I mean… Please continue reading and reviewing and the final chapter will be up shortly. As always, cheers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Here we are, Chapter 22, the final chapter of **_**Fire In The Shade**_**. I have to say, I enjoyed writing this story very much and had a fantastic time doing so. It wouldn't be as great an experience without you readers and so I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who left me wonderful reviews (in no particular order): SunnySmile13, rawr52, Ohmygoshmerlinstolemygameboy, jayley, Alia Inverse, ariah23, DarkAngel2112, Jossy99, TheVixxStarr, merlinator, Dragon Mistress Syal, nycorrall, afanoflife, ofthewood, SongwriterPatries, FallenStar92, JosieBird, Aislinn101, Magic Whispers, saroura92, Emmanouella, Luv4ColinMorgan, Lady Raylen, and anyone else I'm forgetting. Even those who left just one, it still means the world to me.**

**A quick warning: it follows the plot of **_**The Last Dragonlord**_** but it's mostly non-canon. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this portion of Aria and Merlin's story. Cheers!**

* * *

><p>The Great Dragon was finally free. And so was his contained rage. He unleashed his anger towards Camelot without pity, showing no concern for who he killed or injured. The citizen could've been innocent, cruel, a practitioner of magic himself. It didn't matter to the dragon. All that mattered was the chance for bitter revenge. The city was suffering greatly in the hands of a powerful creature.<p>

Aria was struck with amazement at how much hate had built up in the dragon. For several days, he would swoop in just after sundown and release his fury onto the city, breathing fire on whoever caught his eye. The knights tried endlessly to bring him down but their weapons were no match for his power. The princess put herself to good use, helping Gaius in the treatment zone. The numbers seemed to increase as the days progressed.

"Aria, get me some water, please," hurried Gwen. The two were tending to a civilian who had just come in. Aria looked around, checking everywhere but the supply was out. She turned to Gwen. "There's no clean water left."

"Go ask Gaius, maybe he'll have some." Aria nodded and went to the physician. He was busy with another man but he gave her his attention. "Gaius, there's no clean water left."

"I know," sighed the old man, "But it's too dangerous to go out there."

"God, no," Gwen moaned, expiring sharply, "Not at a time like this. We need water."

"Then we have to get some," Aria decided. She grabbed a bucket and left the treatment zone.

"My lady, no!" Gwen tried to stop her and Gaius called her name. Aria ignored both of them, keeping an eye out for the dragon in the dark night sky. People were running around and screaming at the top of their lungs as more ended up hurt. The dragon was flying upward and this was her chance to get it done quickly. The burning scent of fire was practically choking her, but Aria turned the wheel as fast as she could to get the water going. She constantly looked up to the sky to make sure the dragon wasn't closing in on her.

"Aria! _Aria_!" The princess heard her name and whipped around. She saw Arthur at the end of the square and shortly after, the dragon flying straight towards her. Aria's legs went numb and all it took was for her mind to scream at her to run before she picked up legs. Abandoning the bucket, she ran away, hearing the flap of the dragon's monstrous wings coming towards her. Behind her, Arthur showed up, sword in hand. Aria felt the dragon coming down and Arthur cry out in pain next to her. He flung her to the ground with him and the dragon flew the other way.

Aria raised her head from the stone. The dragon had dug its claw into Arthur's shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he helped her up and led her back to the treatment zone. Aria was so frantic to get back, she didn't notice Merlin run out into the square.

Once back in the treatment room, Arthur stared at his wife. "What the _hell_ were you doing out there?" he yelled, "You could've been killed!"

"I had to!" Aria yelled back, "The water was out and-"

"Do you realize what would've happened to you if I wasn't there?" Arthur grabbed Aria by her shoulders but not before letting out another cry and clutching his own. The princess wanted to yell back but she noticed everyone in the room was staring at them and Arthur was pretty injured. "I'm sorry," she murmured. When Arthur didn't reply, she spoke again. "You are in pain. Let me look at it."

"It's nothing," Arthur shook his head, but Aria wasn't taking no for an answer. He sat down and removed his top while Aria eyed the wound. The dragon had left his claw marks on the prince's left shoulder. She was no expert but she'd seen many times how wounds were taken care of. The princess trusted herself to help her husband to the best of her ability.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Arthur said quietly as she tended to it. Aria was surprised at his apology but nevertheless, thankful for it.

"It's alright," she waved off, "I shouldn't have yelled back. And you shouldn't have risked your life."

"You're my wife, how am I not supposed to?" Arthur muttered.

Aria patted the scars with a cloth. The prince winced in pain. "Don't do something just because you feel obligated to."

Arthur threw his head back in exasperation. "Why are you always so difficult? Just say thank you!"

"_Me_? I've done nothing to come off that way! Why are_ you_ so difficult?"

"I'm only trying to be a good husband!"

"So am I. A good wife, that is. But you've made it something of a challenge, Arthur Pendragon, and this isn't helping." The prince fell quiet after Aria had said that. She didn't like to make him feel guilty but it felt so great to finally let our her frustrations on him instead of the other way around.

"You are," Arthur said softly, putting his hand over hers in appreciation. "I'm the one who needs to be better to you." Aria paused for a moment and looked at him. These days, she could never just get a good look at her husband and it almost like she was seeing him for the first time. She smiled at him. "We both could be better."

Arthur was about to reply when Merlin skidded into the room, breathing heavily yet was unharmed. He went over to Gaius and the two whispered to each other. Aria focused back on the prince. His face was going pale. "Arthur, your wound is pretty bad. I'll have to get Gaius to look at it."

"Whatever it takes," he croaked and Aria left him momentarily and went for the physician. She felt Merlin's eyes on her the whole time but didn't pay attention. Now was not the time.

* * *

><p>"The dead number, forty-nine men, twenty-seven women," Arthur reported to Uther the next morning, "a further eighteen women and children are unaccounted for, most of last night's fires are now out, the castle walls, in particular the western section, are near to collapse… I could go on."<p>

"Do we have any further idea how the beast escaped?" Uther asked. Behind Arthur, Merlin stayed silent, hands behind his back. He prayed his face gave nothing away for he was entirely to blame. The rest of the people in his study were the knights, Gaius, and Aria.

"I regret to say, sire," Sir Leon spoke up. Merlin inwardly sighed in relief when Uther turned his back to the group. Arthur pulled off his gloves and threw them on the table and sat down. His father looked out the window, disturbed. "There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration."

The king looked to everyone but nobody said anything. He finally laid his eyes on the court physician. "Gaius?"

"We need a Dragonlord, sire," Gaius announced. Everyone stared at him after he said this.

"You know very well that is not an option," Uther told him, hands on his hips.

"Sire, what if...there was indeed one last Dragonlord left?" Gaius asked.

"That is not possible," the king dismissed immediately.

"But if there was?"

"What are you saying?" The king sounded intrigued at this. Merlin wasn't going to lie, so was he. He thought for sure every last Dragonlord had been killed off during the Great Purge.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think his name is Balinor," Gaius answered.

"Where does he live?" Arthur cut in.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom, the bordered town of Engerd," the physician explained. "That was many years ago." Arthur struggled to get himself up from his chair. His shoulder was in bad shape. "If this man still exists, it is our duty to find him."

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds, we are at war. If you are discovered, they will kill you," Uther replied promptly, "Besides, we don't know if this man still exists or not, you could very well be walking out to your death."

"I will go alone," Arthur said but Uther shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous. Besides, you're not in a good state to leave."

"It's just my shoulder!" Arthur protested.

"I have given you my orders," Uther snapped. That was the end of that. Arthur angrily stomped out of the room, Aria following after him. His injury was minor but it was obvious it would hinder his actions greatly. Merlin thought it for the best that Arthur not go out. He could get himself killed easily in his condition.

Back in the physician's chambers, Merlin had never felt so grateful for the sunlight streaming through the windows. It meant that for a few short hours, the dragon would not come and torture the city with his wrath. But sooner or later, he would. And the twisted feeling in Merlin's stomach just wouldn't vanish as he dreaded to think what would happen tonight.

"Who were the Dragonlords?" he asked Gaius to distract himself.

"There were once men who could talk to the dragons. Tame them. Most of them lived in the lands of the Ricci family. They loved dragons, you knew that."

Merlin nodded. "What happened to them?"

"Uther believed the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic," Gaius continued, walking towards his ward, "So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered."

_Nothing shocking there_, Merlin thought bitterly. "About this one… how did you know?"

"I helped him escape," the old man informed. He circled round the table and leaned forward. "Merlin, you've never heard the name 'Balinor'?"

"No," Merlin said. He wasn't sure what Gaius was getting at.

"Your mother never mentioned him?"

"My mother?"

"She took him in."

Merlin widened his eyes. His_ mother_ took in a Dragonlord? "She stood up against Uther?"

"Yes," Gaius nodded, "But he was forced to flee."

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?" At this, Gaius's expression changed. "Merlin," he started, "I promised your mother I would never speak of these things. I've always treated you as my son. But… that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is… your father."

Just like when he spoke to the dragon, Merlin's organs felt like they had dropped right below him. He stared at his guardian, wondering if what he had heard was an awful trick or actually the truth. But Gaius didn't show off a hint of a smile. He wasn't lying or messing around at all. He was speaking the truth. Feeling sick all over again, Merlin slowly backed away from Gaius. "My father? He was a Dragonlord…" the warlock felt furious at that moment, practically betrayed. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me? I had a right to know!"

"Your mother feared it would be too dangerous," the old man explained calmly. It was like he had expected this outburst from his ward. "She wanted to protect you."

"_No_," Merlin snapped, "I had a right to know." And he did. He had every right to know. But did anyone tell him? No. Still angry, Merlin banged out of the chambers. He was being immature and he knew it. But he couldn't help it. All this time, Merlin had wondered who his father was and his mother never spoke of it. Gaius knew and he didn't say anything. And this hurt him. This hurt him a lot.

The square was in ruins as the townsfolk moved around, trying to repair what was damaged. Women helped their children and men looked around for any intact remains. It was a terrible day and it was only getting worse. Their one chance to stop the dragon and Uther was standing in the way yet again. He was also standing in the way of Merlin meeting his father for the first time. The warlock tried to ignore his thoughts by helping whoever he could with whatever they were doing. But it wasn't working.

He didn't know how much time had passed that he was in the square but stepping outside had helped him clear his head a bit. It was around afternoon and Arthur was probably tending to council matters with his father and the rest of the knights. The square was clearing up. _Good idea_, Merlin thought, _best everyone stay inside when he comes back._ He wanted so badly to curse the dragon for being so cruel but he could only curse himself for freeing him. He should've seen this coming…

Merlin was about to make his way back up to the castle when he stopped short. Someone appeared from near the steps, horse in hand. He had been around horses for a long time and could distinguish this one from the rest- it was Aria's horse. He had seen her ride it before as she had brought it with her from her own kingdom. The princess stopped for a moment and surveyed her horse. She wasn't in her dresses anymore. She was wearing a tunic and trousers with her waves pulled up. What was she doing, she couldn't possibly be thinking of going out for a ride at this time of day…

"Aria!" Merlin called, running towards her. She turned to see who had called her and widened her eyes when the warlock came up to her. She didn't speak a word, didn't even greet him. Just stayed silent as she kept hold of the horse by its reins.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded to know. He hadn't had a proper conversation with her since the hemlock incident and this wasn't exactly a good place to pick it up. Aria didn't answer, just went to fix something on the horse. Merlin noticed she had packed up, as if going on a journey. "Aria… where are you going?"

Aria finally faced him. "To Engerd," she answered simply, "Go meet and bring back the last Dragonlord. Where else would I be going?"

Merlin gaped at her. "Okay, um… has anyone ever told you that you are completely out of your mind?"

"Uther is the one out of his mind if he's not doing anything to put an end to this."

"There is no way I'm letting you go!"

Aria shrugged. "Go right ahead and stop me." When he didn't do anything, she looked at him pointedly, like she expected just as much.

"How the hell did Arthur let you go?" Merlin whisper-snapped.

"He didn't. He is no shape to go. His shoulder is badly injured and he needs looking after. But if we extend this any longer, Camelot will fall. And I'm not about to let that happen." Aria was about to hoist herself up onto the horse when Merlin grabbed her. "No! You are not going! You do realize you could get yourself killed?"

"I'm well aware of that, Merlin, but does it look like my vast fear of death is stopping me?" Aria responded sarcastically, "Let go of me."

"I'll tell Arthur!"

She merely stared back defiantly, daring him to do it. He crossed his arms. "I'll do it. He'll be furious once here hears about it. He won't let you go. So don't even think about it, princess."

Aria glared at Merlin. "Do you think that just because I am a woman it means I have no strength? I may not be skilled like Arthur but I have been trained before. I'm tired of sitting around, doing and being nothing. I'm not useless. I want to do something for Camelot and to prove myself. And I am not about to let you or Arthur or the king stop me." She pointed at the sky. "That dragon is going to come back and take more innocent lives, do you really expect me to stay here and wait for it to pass? No, Merlin. I'm going. Now you can either come with me or watch me go. Tell Arthur, I don't care. It won't stop me."

Aria shook off Merlin and settled on the horse, looking down at him. Merlin stared back up and exhaled. Her outburst surprised him. In all the time had known Aria, she had never expressed bravery like this before. The princess was crazy- did she honestly think she could make it to Balinor in one piece? She would at least need assistance, someone to be with her, with more knowledge of the woods…

He sighed again. "You can't go alone," he murmured, "Let me go with you."

A corner of Aria's mouth lifted into her signature half-smile. "Grab a horse. I've got supplies. We have to leave now."

Merlin raced to the stables. Of all things he had done, this was safely one of the riskiest, stupidest, and most insane. All in those three categories. And for some reason, he was doing it. After all, it wasn't everyday he was given the opportunity to meet his father.

* * *

><p>Aria didn't know what had gotten into her. All she did know was that the minute Uther told Arthur he was not to go, she immediately took it upon herself to do so. There was no possible explanation as to why she did. Just that she could not bear another night watching civilians in agony and pain because of the dragon. When Arthur and her went back to their chambers, she took care of his wound and changed the bandages, telling him to lie down and rest. Once he closed his eyes, Aria scrounged up a few of his clothes and set about to make them fit her. Luckily, Arthur still kept some old shirts that didn't fit him anymore. She rolled up the sleeves of a red shirt and wrapped a belt around it and his smallest trousers to fit her petite frame. After that, she gathered up supplies she would need and snuck Arthur's sword, barely avoiding anyone who would see her. That is, until Merlin showed up and chose to join her on the trip. At least she had company…<p>

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Merlin muttered, constantly checking behind his shoulder. They got a pretty good distance from Camelot in silence and Merlin had made a habit of looking back and making sure they weren't caught. "It's not too late. We can go back to Camelot. Make up some excuse as to why we were gone."

"You are more than welcome to turn back, Merlin, but I'm not going to," Aria replied curtly, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of her. She heard him sigh and thought maybe Arthur was right- perhaps she was a bit difficult.

"I think you got it wrong, Aria, I think you and Arthur are more alike than you think," he pointed out, following after her. "Stubborn as hell."

"I'll take that as a compliment then," she said, slowing down her horse's speed. Merlin did the same, catching up with her. "I'm beginning to notice that we are alike. Starting with the fact that we've both admitted we haven't been the best spouses to each other."

Merlin was quiet at this. "He's not wrong," Aria sighed. "I'm not being a good wife now, leaving him injured to go off and find a man who probably doesn't even exist anymore. But it's worth a shot- if he was alive this whole time and we didn't find out for ourselves, I'd never forgive Uther."

More silence. "I wonder what he's like," Aria continued, wishing Merlin would fill up the emptiness around them, "The Dragonlord, I mean. Must get lonely, hasn't tamed one in years, I'll bet. Back in the old times, my kingdom thrived with Dragonlords. You know, because our family loved dragons. And then Uther persecuted them and my father changed his outlook completely to suit his. He'd do anything, I suppose, to marry me off to a Pendragon."

Merlin not speaking was starting to irritate Aria. She felt like they had switched roles, she was the chatterbox and he was the controlled one. "Merlin, are you going to sit there and listen to me blab all day or actually converse with me?"

"Sorry," the warlock muttered. Things had been awkward ever since the two woke up in the woods together, revived from the poison. When the princess thought back to that day, a shiver went down her spine, remembering how quickly she lost her breath to the poison. But that didn't hurt more than the ache in her heart whenever she thought of Morgana. Aria missed her so much and hated Morgause for taking her from them. Morgana didn't belong with her, she belonged with her friends and family in Camelot. If she were here, things would be slightly less horrible…

Merlin stopped his horse and Aria did too. "If I remember correctly, we cross here and we enter Cenred's kingdom," he informed, looking far ahead. Aria looked on, her heart rate picking up, thinking about fighting of his men with just a sword and Merlin at her side. "Fortunately, they've no idea who I am. I haven't been Arthur's wife _that _long." She gently kicked her horse to go forward. "This Balinor better be worth it."

It was nightfall by the time they reached a nearby town and to their bad luck, it started raining. They entered what looked like an inn, soaking wet, their clothes sticking to them. _I better not catch anything from this_, Aria swore to herself. Inside, townsfolk were drinking and laughing but once the princess and the warlock came in, a silence fell upon them and all eyes turned to the newcomers.

"Do you think they recognize us?" Merlin whispered into Aria's ear, shivering from the rain.

"Of course they do, Merlin. The crown I'm wearing on my head must have given it away," Aria said sarcastically, lighting hitting his arm. "Just act normal. Let's sit down and ask around if anyone knows Balinor."

"I really can't believe I agreed to this," he mumbled. They both sat at a table and everyone resumed their drinking, occasionally looking back at them. Aria let go of her hair and shook out her wet waves. They had grown quite a bit since she had married Arthur, longer than usual.

A big, burly man slammed two goblets down their plate, splashing mead everywhere. Aria forced a smile but it came out more like a grimace. She made a mental note never to enter a tavern again. "We're looking for a man named Balinor," she started, "I'm willing to pay… handsomely." She dug threw her pocket and put a small bag of money on the table. Merlin was gaping at her again but she was being smart about it. The man leaned in, ushering her too. "Never heard of him," he said, taking a few pieces of change and walking away. Merlin snickered at the expression on Aria's face.

"Not funny," she snapped, fighting a smile of her own.

"Do you think one of these men is Balinor?" he tried.

"I hope not," Aria replied through clenched teeth.

"So do I." The princess laughed freely at this. Here she was, a mere mortal, not very frightened of bigger men, and here was Merlin, powerful with magic, shaking at the sight of them. The two were tired out from their journey so they paid for a room with two beds in the inn and decided to try and ask tomorrow. The beds were set up on either side of the room with a table and a candle between them. Aria didn't bother changing, she hadn't brought anything extra with her. It wasn't so uncomfortable, sleeping with Arthur's clothes.

Aria and Merlin lay in their beds, the candle still lit. The princess couldn't sleep and something told her neither could the warlock. Merlin hadn't spoken much and this worried her to no end. It was awkward, but it wasn't _that _awkward…

"Merlin, you've been quiet this whole time," she said, staring up at the ceiling. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said hastily. Aria looked and saw he had turned the other way, not facing her. "That just confirms what I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

"That something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Merlin snipped, "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Let's start with the fact that you and I escaped out of Camelot without Arthur knowing to go look for someone we don't even know is still alive, let alone where he lives. Then we can move on to how there is still a fierce dragon attacking Camelot without any hint of stopping anytime soon. And… and…"

"And what?" Aria pressed. Merlin's rant was clearly not over.

"And nothing. Nothing at all…"

Aria looked back up at the ceiling, chuckling softly. "I like how you used 'you and I' instead of simply 'we'. Shows how quickly things can change between two people. In the midst of all that, let's circle back to the fact that a few days ago, you poisoned me and then yourself and we winded up alive once more. For some reason, it's a lot stranger than the first time we pretended to not know each other."

"What's so different about it?" Merlin muttered.

Aria shrugged. "Probably because it's harder to deny my feelings this time than last. But enough about that. I want to know why you're upset."

"I'm not upset. I told you, I'm worried," Merlin emphasized. Aria sighed and turned to him. "I wish you weren't so cold with me, Merlin. I'm only trying to understand what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Merlin snapped. "_This_ is wrong." He sat up and faced her, pointing at the bed.

"Your bed is wrong? Do you want mine?"

"No! I mean…Whatever we're doing is just wrong, just plain wrong!" Merlin exclaimed. "I shouldn't be out here with you, I never should've followed you! This was all a mistake! We don't even know if Balinor is still alive! I don't want to deal with that disappointment, then go back and deal with the dragon."

Aria raised an eyebrow and sat up herself. "You're full of emotions tonight, aren't you? Now is that the real reason you're quiet or are you just finding ways to be mad at me?"

"Goodnight, Aria," Merlin mumbled, turning around again.

"Goddamn it, Merlin, don't make me command you as a princess… Is that it? You can't tell me because of that? Then let's pretend for a moment we're on the same level."

"Is that so? Then I can freely tell you."

"Good! What is it?"

"For you to mind your own damn business."

"_Merlin_!" Angrily, Aria picked up her pillow and threw it at it him. She was fed up with his attitude already. He hit the pillow aside and she got up and went over to his bed, sending a slap to his shoulder. Merlin yelped in surprise and stared up at her. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me raising myself back up a higher level," she snapped, "I'm sorry I'm pestering you but you really didn't have to be such an ass."

"Sometimes, I have to be an ass, even to royalty like you," Merlin shot back, "Just because you're a princess doesn't mean I have to do _everything_ for you, such as tell you what's not your concern."

"I'm not just your princess, _Mer_lin," Aria exhaled, "I was never just your princess. But from the looks of it, that's all you want me to be."

"Maybe you had it right from the beginning, Aria. Maybe we really shouldn't have gone in too deep together."

"What do you mean…"

"I was too stubborn to see it. We really can't be anything more. Let's just end it." Merlin's words stung worse than her mother's betrayal. Aria just looked at him, a lump in her throat forming. She couldn't believe she was about to cry now, over something she herself had wanted a long time ago. For there to be no more relationship between her and Merlin. Gods, how had she done it? It was easy to end things- but it was hard, dealing with it from the other end.

"You promised me," Aria choked, holding back her tears.

"I can't keep that promise, Aria," Merlin said solemnly. "If I knew how to, I would. But I don't."

She sucked in a deep breath and refused to look at him. "We're going to find Balinor tomorrow," she said shakily, "And once he helps with the dragon, you and I will never be together again. _Ever_. And that's a promise, I can keep."

Aria turned away to go back to her bed, ready to cry freely until she fell asleep when she felt Merlin reach for her arm. "Aria, wait."

"Let go of me!" she ordered. Instead, Merlin tugged her towards him sharply and she fell onto him, slapping at him. She continued throwing slaps at him, telling him she hated him and she wished she never met him. Merlin shushed her screams by crashing his lips into hers. Aria's instinct was to fight him off, make her promise firm. But it was no use. She was weak, so weak when it came him and forever would be. The taste of his mouth on hers melted away all her anger and changed it into a mix of bittersweet emotions. This wasn't anything like it was with Arthur. Anything at all.

"Hold that promise for just one night," Merlin whispered.

"I swear to you… after this…" He silenced her with another kiss, and at that moment, Aria forgot about the rest of the world… about Merlin's worries, about her own, Camelot… at this time, they were all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was his emotional overload over the past couple of days. Or maybe the fact that in just a matter of hours, he would come face to face with his father, granted if he were alive. Or quite possibly the fact that there was a vengeful dragon wreaking havoc back home, pitilessly taking lives and here they were, in an inn together, not knowing how to deal with everything but each other. Yet something had taken over Merlin. He didn't know if it was love or excitement or just the need to feel something, feel <em>her<em>. Whatever it was, it made him reach for her and let his needs get in the way.

In the coming weeks after this, Merlin would lie in bed awake, torturing himself to remember every last detail of this night as it would be the last one they'd share for a very long time. He'd collect every bit and piece of this memory, treasure it, dream of it. As hard as he tried, time would pass and slowly, things would fade, yet a few would remain; how cool her skin felt when his hands ran over her. The noises that left her mouth when he touched her in hardly explored places on her body. The sting he felt from her dragon charm when he pressed too close to her. The way her fingers dug into his back as he delved into her. That moment where everything was still and the only sounds that could be heard were from them and their pounding heartbeats.

Aria trembled in Merlin's arms after they finished. Both their faces were flushed and their lips were raw. The room felt hot and sticky and they were both sweating, smelling and tasting of each other. Merlin didn't know if he was red in the face because it was heated in the room or because he was seeing her without any clothes on. He didn't want to move. His back ached and he wanted to hold onto this for a little while longer.

"I can't believe we did that," Aria breathed, her chest heaving up and down. Their clothes had been tossed carelessly aside on the floor during the act and she was still in a daze.

"Me neither," the warlock murmured. He didn't honestly know why they had done it. If anything, they had wanted to all along and this was just their spontaneous way of doing it. He definitely did, no shame in admitting it. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not really," Aria answered, shifting her eyes to him. "You know I'm used to it."

"Oh, right, I should've known… did it feel different?"

She nodded yes. He asked if it felt different in a good way. She hushed him, telling him that she wanted them to stay quiet for a while. Merlin decided himself that it was different in a good way.

"You know this was it, right?" Aria reminded. "After this…"

"I know," Merlin hushed, pulling her closer to him. "But we have a few more hours." He wanted to live into it as much as he could. For a time like this would maybe never come again.

"You're right," she sighed, snuggling into his arms. She traced a finger on her collarbone, fighting to stay awake. "It's a wonder why one of the best things that happened to me at Camelot has to an end."

Merlin felt a slight tickle as she did that and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You have a long life ahead of you," he whispered, "More good things will happen."

"We'll see." With another content sigh, Aria settled and before drifting off into sleep, said, "We're never speaking of this again."

"My lips are sealed," Merlin promised. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

At first light, Merlin was pulled out of sleep by something thrown at him. He woke up to find the princess already dressed, waiting expectantly. "Come on, get up. We still have a job to do."

"Alright, alright…" he mumbled, waiting for her to turn around. She rolled her eyes and did so. He quickly got dressed, the events from last night washing over him. A new flush appeared on his face but he shook it from his head. "I'm done."

"Good." Aria turned back to face him, picking up her sword while he went for his bag. "A man downstairs told me where Balinor is living."

"Where is he?"

"We have to travel through the forest of Merendra, near the foot of Feorre Mountain. There's a cave where he lives. But we have to be smart about it. Apparently, the Dragonlord hates everyone and everything. Guess that's what living in isolation could do to someone." Merlin stiffened as she said this. He hadn't expected anything more, much less a warm welcome from his own father. But to hear this seemed to hurt a lot more than to think about it.

"He better be right," Aria muttered, as they took their horses and crossed into the forest, "I paid him all too well."

"Why would he lie?"

"Well if he did, Merlin, I swear to you I'll go back and let him have it. I didn't come this far simply just for my few last moments with you."

_You certainly sound different from last night_, Merlin thought. Aria had been exposed, vulnerable to him. Her fiery spirit was back again, much stronger now that it had been clearly established who was princess and who was servant. This time, Merlin felt it better not to fight it but to agree with her. There a very visible line between them and they had crossed it numerous times, basically jumping over it just last night. But it was over. A new line had been drawn.

Towards midday, Aria and Merlin reached their destination. They saw the opening to the cave at the foot of Feorre Mountain. They could see it just up ahead, a few more steps. All they had to do was cross over the river flowing from the cave and go inside. They got off their horses and Merlin saw Aria's hand go to her sword. "Wait," he stopped, "he might get overwhelmed if we both go."

Aria thought for a moment. "Good point. One of us should keep watch too, in case Cenred's men come around."

"And that would be the girl with the sword!" Merlin said before Aria could decide. She protested and demanded he get back but he was already running ahead. She was more skilled with a sword anyway. Also, Merlin really wanted his reunion with his father to be a little more private.

"Hello?" he called out in the dark, cold cave. He walked inside, jumping over the ridges and rocks, noticing an eerie fog in all corners of the cave. Who would want to live in a place like this? It was then Merlin noticed supplies set up everywhere. He opened his mouth to call out again when he heard screams from outside the cave. Merlin was about to turn when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"What do you want here, boy?" a low voice growled into his ear.

"My-my friend and I, we need help," Merlin said shakily, his curiosity overcome with fright. The man threw him forward and he turned to get a look at him. It was dark but as he peered closer, he saw him- long black and silver peppered hair and beard, dirt caked face, an expression that matched his..

"What help?" he grumbled. "And who is this friend?"

"She's… she's waiting outside," Merlin stammered.

"Is that the one fighting off Cenred's men?"

"_What_?" He really shouldn't have let her out there on her own.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in here!" the older man yelled. Trembling, Merlin ran out of the cave and called for Aria. He spotted her, one hand clutching her arm, the other striking with her sword, blocking the swerves and swings of armed men. A few men against one small girl was an unfair challenge. Shouting a spell, he flung out his hand and sent the men flying back and crashing into trees. Merlin ran to get Aria who eyed the men then dropped her sword, inspecting her arm.

"Aria!" Merlin called. She turned her head up and Merlin spotted blood seeping through her fingers. "We have to get you help."

"But what about-?"

"He can help you," hurried the warlock, helping her up the rocks and towards the cave. "I shouldn't have left you out here alone."

"Forget about me, did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Not yet. Are you badly hurt?"

"Just a scratch… feels a lot worse though, not gonna lie." The gash looked deep and she would need it tended to.

"Don't have to." Back inside the cave, Merlin watched the man tend to the cut on Aria's arm, putting what looked like a sticky gray paste over it. He chanted a quiet spell after he had finished covering her cut. Aria's eyes went from the man to Merlin to back to the man, like she was drawing similarities. Ignoring this, he waited until the man was done.

"Thank you," Aria said gratefully. The man didn't respond. He sat down around the fire he had made. Merlin sat down too.

"What did you give me? I'm starting to feel dizzy," Aria spoke up, blinking to stay awake.

"You'll be fully healed by it," the man grumbled. Aria tried to speak again but whatever he had given her seem to put her back to sleep. Merlin turned back to the man. It was going to be a while before she would wake up again. The time could be used wisely.

"How long have you lived here?" he questioned.

"Few winters," the man responded shortly.

"Must be hard…"

"Why are you here?" he asked sharply.

"Just traveling…" Merlin tried again. "We're looking for someone. I was told that he lived somewhere here. A man named Balinor. You knew him?"

The man eyed him, pausing in his actions. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Merlin."

"And her?" He pointed at Aria's lying figure.

"She's… just a friend."

"I didn't think princesses made friends with commoners. And you look like one." The man leaned in. "That's Princess Aria Ricci. Alec's daughter."

"How…" That's when Merlin remembered. Although the man hadn't declared it, Merlin was almost positive this was Balinor. Dragonlords lived in the Ricci's kingdom. He must have seen her at some point when he fled their for safety during the Great Purge. But when Aria's father took over, things must have changed.

"What are you doing with her?" the man questioned. "Her kingdom is some distance from here, why would she be traveling with you?"

"We're not… we're not from their kingdom," Merlin explained, "We're from Camelot."

"Camelot?"

"She's Arthur Pendragon's wife."

The man looked appalled. "_Uther's_ son. This is Cenred's kingdom, and a Pendragon is on his lands. Is she asking for trouble?"

"We needed help," Merlin insisted, "Are you Balinor?" No response was all he needed for his suspicions to be confirmed. "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

Balinor looked up at him. "His name is Kilgarrah."

Merlin nodded, glad he was catching on. "We can't stop it. But you, a Dragonlord, can!"

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason… vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

The warlock knew that well but he dare not admit that he played a role in helping the dragon in his revenge. He tried to make the man see his way. "He's killing innocent women and children-"

"Uther pursued me!" Balinor yelled, glaring at Merlin. "He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know," Merlin said quietly.

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?" Balinor stood up suddenly, turning away from Merlin. The boy's eyes did not leave the man. He understood his anger but it did not mean the way he was acting wasn't scaring him. "Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with me. But he did not. He lied to me! He betrayed me! And you want me to protect this man?"

"I want you to protect Camelot!" Merlin argued.

"He killed every one of my kind!" Balinor snapped, his eyes burning into Merlin's, "I alone escaped."

"Where'd you go?" Merlin asked softly. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"First to your princess's kingdom but there I escaped again to a place called Ealdor." Balinor's voice dropped down several octaves. "I had a life there. A woman… a good woman." _My mother_, Merlin said to himself, nodding for Balinor to continue. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm. But still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done for him to destroy the life I had built, abandon the woman I loved?" Rage built up in his voice with very sentence he spoke. "He sent knights to kill me! I was forced to come here, to this. I understand how Kilgarrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind. Do you know what that feels like? Look around, boy. Let Uther die and Camelot fall."

"You'd let everyone in Camelot die?" Merlin said, trying to stay calm. This hadn't been the time he wanted to bring it up. But he had no choice. "Even if one of them was your son?"

"I don't have a son," Balinor said immediately.

_This is it._ "If I told you-" Merlin was interrupted by the sound of coughing. It was coming from Aria. He hadn't noticed enough time had passed for the paste to fully take effect. Balinor took this chance to quietly slink away from him. Merlin covered his face with his hand, mentally kicking himself for being stupid. What had they been thinking? So what if they found the Dragonlord? It didn't mean he would help them. _Thanks, Father. Thank you so much._

Merlin sat on a rock, watching Balinor from a distance and waiting for Aria to get up. Their mission had failed- they would come back to Camelot empty handed and get it good from Arthur. And then get killed by the Dragon. What a thing to look forward to…

"Merlin, look!" He turned around to see Aria walking up to him. She showed him her arm. "My cut's completely healed! Almost like it was never there!"

"All thanks to Balinor," Merlin addressed, nodding the Dragonlord's direction.

"Right! You found him!" Aria appeared at Merlin's side.

"Doesn't mean he's willing to help. He knows what's at stake, but I can't even persuade him."

"_What_?" Aria glanced at him incredulously. "What kind of a man is he?" _If only I knew, Aria. If only I knew._

"I'm sure he'll come around, let him think on it." But it wasn't worth the hope. Balinor simply bid them farewell. Aria angrily asked him if he had no conscience and Balinor told her to ask Uther of that. The last thing Merlin said to him was what Gaius had told him; about the nobility of Dragonlords and how he was clearly wrong. This lit something up in the man but Aria was yelling at Merlin that they had to go and he couldn't say anything more. The two rode away and after a while, set up camp somewhere and prepare for the journey back.

"It's all my fault, you know," Aria started after a long stretch of time without talking, "I shouldn't have left Camelot, what with Arthur injured. And I really shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"It wasn't your fault, Aria," Merlin sighed, trying hard not to think about how badly they had failed a quest they weren't even supposed to be on. He tried twice as hard to stop the disappointment he felt from meeting his father. He'd always dreamed he'd be a good, courageous man. Turns out, he was neither.

"I truly and honestly thought that we could save Camelot, even if we had defied our king," Aria sighed, sitting back, "But I guess it was just my imagination overacting. The only thing I'll be returning to once we get back is Arthur's sharpened axe, ready to be off with my head."

Merlin broke out into a chuckle in spite of himself. "I'll be following shortly after."

"Would've been a plus if he came with us. Arthur would have no reason to be mad then," Aria brought up.

"Arthur can't blame us for that, it's up to Balinor if he wanted to come or not."

"But still… I feel awful, Merlin. I've been a terrible wife to him. I don't know how I could change that after these past few days." Aria sighed again. "I'm starting to regret what we did."

Merlin fell silent. In a way, he regretted it too. Bottom line, he was in love with a woman who was married to his master and no matter what they did it in the future, it could never erase what they had done in the past. But overall, he would commit it to his memory, for it wasn't just a final moment with her- it was something beautiful, special. That was all Merlin would have left… memories.

The crunch of leaves snapped their attention away from their wallowing. Aria got up, brandishing her sword. "Don't. Say. Anything." They heard another crunch and Merlin was on the alert as well. They slowly crept towards the direction they heard branches snap. Merlin heard it behind him and turned around. "Careful, boy." Smiling, Balinor stood in front of him, taking the two by surprise. "Thought you might need some help. This is a dangerous country."

Aria stepped forward. "And you will return to Camelot for us?"

Balinor nodded, looking at the warlock. "You were right, Merlin. There were some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. The debt must be repaid." Aria looked at Merlin who was just as shocked at the Dragonlord's words as she was. She turned back to him. "If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded."

"I seek no reward. Your prince will give me none if I did."

"I am his wife. There has not been a thing he has denied me. If it is not a reward that you seek, then surely it is your freedom. And I promise you that you will have it. You will no longer be persecuted." Aria had never so rightfully declared who she was before. Merlin suspected it was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm always going to be on my own. But I appreciate that, princess. Thank you." Balinor smiled good-naturedly. The earlier disappointment Merlin had been feeling was replaced and he smiled in his father's direction. He had thought wrong. Balinor was a good man. His father was a good man.

* * *

><p>"Guess I'm not so bad after all," Aria said smugly to herself, checking her sword for any marks. The princess had done it. Well, she and Merlin had done it. There was no way Arthur could be furious with them now. They would be the reason the dragon's terror would be stopped. While still wary, Aria relaxed a little, feeling accomplished as well. She was waiting on Merlin and Balinor to finish collecting firewood so they could eat. She hadn't eaten in such a long time and she was practically starving.<p>

Aria decided to take a walk around the forest, keep watch in case anything jumped out at them. The forest was quiet and Cenred's men weren't anywhere to be seen. If they pushed, they could make it back to Camelot before the dragon arrived tomorrow and put an end to this. She spotted Merlin and Balinor speaking and smiled to herself, walking off with a sword in hand. They were getting along just fine. She supposed warlocks and Dragonlords usually did.

There was one thing that bugged the princess- the similarities between Merlin and Balinor. They looked alike, as if they were father and son. She humored herself with the idea that Balinor was Merlin's long-lost father. But it was a crazy thought to think and it subconsciously led her to memories of her mother.

When the two men came back, Merlin had a grin on his face, looking positively happy. Aria hadn't seen him smile like that in forever. It saddened her to think she wouldn't be the reason anymore as for the second time, they'd leave behind any trace of a relationship between them. But nevertheless, she was happy too and they started a fire, ready for dinner.

Aria was the first to sleep that night, she'd take the second watch. She was tired from the events of the day. She'd let them bond some more while she slept, still thinking about the possibility that father and son had reunited.

* * *

><p>"Why did you never return?" Merlin asked his father, watching him carve something from a block of wood with a dagger. Earlier today, the truth had been revealed and it was still setting in for the both of them. Aria was asleep and Merlin hadn't told her anything, intending to keep this a secret.<p>

"I thought her life would be better without me," Balinor answered quietly, "Uther wanted me dead. If he found me, he would've killed me. And your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could've come with you."

Balinor smiled sadly. "What kind of life would you have had? You have a better one in Camelot."

"We could've been happy," Merlin smiled back. "After we finish in Camelot, I can take you to her."

"She wouldn't recognize me," the man shook his head. "But I see her in you. You have her kindness."

Merlin felt his heart swell. It always did when there was talk of his mother. He missed her and he was sure Balinor did too. "How did you become a Dragonlord?"

"You don't choose to become a Dragonlord. It's a sacred gift, and for thousands of years, been handed down from father to son." Balinor looked at Merlin. "That is now what you must become." Merlin couldn't think, couldn't speak. He was the man's son… which meant that Balinor wasn't the last Dragonlord. _He_ was.

"You won't know for sure if you have that power. Until you face your first dragon." A new shock descended upon him and it was becoming too much to digest in one sitting. Balinor resumed carving the wood, blowing away any dusty bits. He turned his head to look at Aria. "So what's a serving boy like you doing with royalty like her?"

Merlin tried to snap back into the present. "She's my master's wife. I wasn't going to let her go alone."

"Must be something if you'd risk your life and defy a Pendragon," Balinor chuckled, "So is that all?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, not meeting his father's gaze. "Yeah… yeah, that's all."

"I could've assumed the way she was looking at you meant there was more. But I guess not."

"What… how was she looking at me?" Merlin leaned forward, puzzled.

A smile crept up on Balinor's face. "Sort of the way your mother used to look at me." He got up. "You should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us." Merlin was frozen for a moment, looking into the flames. It was funny how this day took a recent turn of events. He found his father, the dragon would be stopped, he might even get some praise for once. He laid back, thinking of the future. He'd take Balinor back to Ealdor, to his mother. They would be together again. And Merlin would make time whenever he could to visit them. They would be happy. He would be happy. Even if there would be something missing.

"Goodnight, son."

"Sleep well, Father."

The warlock woke up the next morning to see a small, carved dragon perched on the ground in front of him. Balinor's- no, his _father's_- work. He was about to get up when a hand clapped against his mouth to keep him from crying out. "Cenred's men," hissed Aria. Merlin shot up out of the ground and stood behind Aria as she pulled out her sword. There was no sound of snapping branches- but behind them, the yell of a man. They whipped around to see a knight running towards them.

Wasting no time, Aria shoved Merlin aside and swung her sword at the man. "Not this time, you bastard," she growled. She blocked the knight's attacks. Another man ran out to her and she struck him aside and went for the new one. Merlin looked around in a panicked manner. More men were appearing from every corner of the woods to their campsite. Aria wasn't Arthur, she couldn't handle them on her own. Merlin reached down to get the unused, extra swords they had brought along. He tossed one to Balinor and they helped Aria fight off the men.

"Very nice, gentlemen," Aria exclaimed, throwing swings at her knight. Merlin and Balinor had no time to say anything in return, just resumed fighting back.

The men were becoming difficult to dispatch of but they persisted. Merlin's knight hit down his sword and pointed it at his chest. Merlin froze in his spot, waiting for the sting. He heard his father shout and run in front of him, knocking out the blow. In one split second, the knight sunk his sword into his father's stomach. Balinor paused, falling back into Merlin's arms. In a fit of fury, Merlin used his magic to send the knight flying back. He lowered his father to the ground on his back, holding him in his arms. Balinor was struggling to breathe normally, his face breaking out into a sweat.

"I see you have your father's talent," he commented, wincing in pain. "Merlin…"

"Please, no, please," Merlin whimpered. This couldn't be happening right now, it just couldn't. "I can save you."

"Listen to me," Balinor interrupted, "When you face the dragon, remember, you are strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left." Merlin shook his head, tears gathering into his eyes. "I can't do it," he sobbed, not wanting to see his father die in his arms.

"Listen to me," Balinor said gruffly, "My son… I've seen enough of you to know that you will make me proud." His father's eyes watered, only making his son feel worse. Merlin nodded, touched at what he had said. He gasped as he watched Balinor's life leave him. His head fell back. Balinor was dead. His father was dead. The choked cries left Merlin painfully and he wanted to deny it. He couldn't believe this. Everything he had planned, the future he had wanted with the father he had just met was slipping through his fingers.

Aria had fought of the last of the men and ran to check on them. Her face dropped when she saw a crying Merlin holding a dead Balinor in his arms. Merlin didn't turn around to see the look on her. He just let the tears flow freely as he begged in his mind for Balinor to come back.

With a frustrated cry, Aria thrust her sword into the ground. "Shit!" she screeched, "Shit, shit, shit!" Never before had Merlin heard such colorful vocabulary, particularly from a woman. "No, goddamn it, no!"

Merlin wiped his eyes, pulling himself together. He got up and looked at Aria who was shaking her head, eyes on Balinor. "Camelot is doomed," she said solemnly, "There's nothing we can do." The princess picked herself up and went to her horse. Merlin looked back at his father, fighting another bout of tears. His father may have been gone. But Camelot was not doomed. He had the power now, he was the last Dragonlord. He could still save the city.

It was all up to Merlin now. They had been so close, so damn close. Now, they really had failed. They both felt numb and rode the rest of the way back to Camelot in utter silence. The tops of the castle were visible with the knights pointing in their direction. Merlin knew what was coming next.

Arthur burst into hysterics the minute he watched them walk through the doors. Starting from the disbelief that Aria was wearing his clothes to the fact that she had lied to him right down to how she left with his servant… but Aria did not cry a single tear and Merlin said nothing. Usually, she would break down at a time like this. But she didn't. Arthur let her have it and she accepted. The princess deserved it. But the worst part was telling them that the Dragonlord was dead. That was when everyone knew all hope was lost.

As evening approached, Merlin helped Arthur prepare for one last battle. Aria was back to wearing a dress and staring out her window, waiting for the Great Dragon to fly in and cause more havoc. Arthur's shoulder was feeling better, well enough to fight, and he had gathered up at least a dozen of his knights to face the creature. She turned around as soon as Merlin was done. Arthur looked up around this room, forcing a smile. "Look on the bright side. Maybe Merlin will never have to clean this room again." He was still angry with her but some of it had subsided.

"Arthur," Aria started but he stopped her, holding up a hand. Instead, he reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. She said nothing, just hugged him back. Merlin looked the other way, waiting for it to pass.

"You better come back to me in one piece," Aria warned.

"And if I don't?" Arthur chuckled.

"Just do," she pleaded.

"I will try my best. And if I don't, Merlin here can look after you. Besides, he proved he could, didn't he?" Merlin turned red and kept his focus on the ground. Arthur gave Aria one last look. "Stay in this room, Aria Pendragon. Do you hear me? I won't be as nice about it as I was before."

"For once, I do." Aria crossed her arms. Arthur smiled at her sass. He looked back at Merlin. "You sure you want to come with me?"

"I know it's hard for you to understand but I care a hell of a lot about that armor and I am not gonna let you mess it up," Merlin teased, making a joke at a time like this. Arthur laughed and nudged him playfully. It was time.

Arthur led the way out of the castle with his men and Merlin. They waited for night to fall before they wore their helmets and gathered together. The clouds revealed a full moon in the sky. It was often a lovely sight but tonight, it was menacing. Merlin sat on his horse, nervousness creeping up on him. Arthur didn't seem like it but Merlin had been his servant for a long time- the prince was nervous too, but for different reasons. _What if I can't do it? What if he doesn't listen to me? What if…?_

There was no time to fret. The sound of flapping wings signaled the dreaded arrival of the dragon. The knights craned their heads up at him, waiting for him to come to a closer distance. Arthur slipped on his helmet as the dragon made its way towards them. Merlin just kept his eyes up at the sky. The horses began tipping their heads in stress. "Hold… hold… _hold_! GO!"

They disbanded as the dragon landed right in the middle. The men circled around him, their weapons at the ready but the creature was too quick. The dragon whipped its tail around, knocking them one by one off their horses. Merlin toppled off his horse and rolled up from the ground, Arthur doing the same. The dragon took a deep breath and burst out flames from its mouth towards the knights who had evaded his tail.

"No, no… STOP!" Merlin shouted, unable to take any more of this. Arthur brandished a spear at him. The dragon spat more fire, sending Merlin falling back and Arthur jumping out of the way and stabbing the creature with the spear. Kilgarrah screeched in pain, smacking Arthur aside with his large claw. Arthur fell back, unconscious. Merlin scrambled to his feet, hearing his father in his mind. _You are the last Dragonlord now. You carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice you and Kilgarrah share. Yours and his are brothers. You speak to him and he must obey your will._

Something very deep within Merlin traveled upward and left his throat- a loud, inhumane voice he had never heard himself use before, speak to the dragon who was sitting before him. It shocked even him when he finished and the dragon knelt before him, bowing his large head. Merlin looked down at the spear on his side and picked it up slowly.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin," Kilgarrah said, "Whatever wrongs I have done do not make me responsible for the death of my breed." Merlin thrust the spear forward but not into the dragon's heart. He had considered it very much, to kill the creature who had caused Camelot and himself so much pain. But it wasn't like Merlin to kill. He couldn't do it. "Go!" he yelled, "Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I _will_ kill you!" The dragon bowed once more and Merlin tossed the spear aside, hoping he had made the right choice. "I have shown you mercy now you must do the same to others!"

"Young warlock," the dragon started, "What you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again. I can only hope that the long line of Dragonlords will never die out, Merlin. You will make sure of it." Lifting himself off the ground, Kilgarrah flapped his wings and flew away. Merlin stared at him as he went. He had done it. He had stopped the dragon from bringing about the fall of Camelot. Merlin held back his tears as he noticed Arthur get up.

"What was that?" Arthur asked in a daze.

"You did it," Merlin said, a smile growing on his face. "You did it." It only became wider as Arthur threw his head back and laughed triumphantly. When they got back to the citadel, Gaius and Aria were there to greet them.

It was over. Camelot was safe now.

* * *

><p>All was still, all was peaceful. That was how she liked it best.<p>

A few days after the knights had stopped the dragon, the citizens of Camelot had set about to restoring the city to its normal state. It started every morning and ended late at night. At first light, Aria had woken up and gotten herself ready without any help. When she had arrived at Camelot, news had come to her that Rose had died while she was gone. She had ran out to the square to help a mother and her child to safety and was killed in the process. She still felt grief over her loss.

It had officially been a few weeks since the dragon episode. That day, Aria told Arthur she was going to the library after breakfast while he would be at council. The dragon's attack seemed to wipe out their past mistakes, giving them a chance to try again. Arthur would stop being controlling and she would actually listen for once. But she wasn't at the library. Somewhere more familiar.

The princess lay back in the cool, soft grass of her and Merlin's clearing, staring up at trees. Her hands were on her stomach as her mind rewind back over to the last couple of days. Merlin wasn't with her. He could probably sense she was here but didn't come. She thought of him- his messy black hair, twinkling blue eyes forever crossed with mischievousness, the smile she would die for… everything the princess had fallen for. She longed for his company despite the promise they had made. Yet he wasn't here. And truthfully, it was for the best, no matter how much she hated it.

Aria was starting to think that the crazy thought she had about Balinor being Merlin's father wasn't so crazy after all. As much as she praised Arthur for defeating the dragon, even she knew that it took a true Dragonlord to stop the creature. Balinor had died and Aria had seen how hard he cried. No one cried this much for Camelot. Balinor was more to him than just a Dragonlord. And if she guessed correctly and Merlin was his son, then the warlock was the true hero. But Aria kept this to herself. Merlin hadn't confided anything and so she would keep her lips sealed.

Another thing; Aria missed Morgana. She'd hoped that after the excitement of the dragon died down, they could set about to finding the king's ward. Morgana had been a trusted friend, a sister to the princess. She was alive somewhere, Aria was sure of it. They just had to find her.

So this was how it was. A clean slate. Merlin and her were no more, though she would dream of him every time she fell asleep. Her and Arthur were starting over as husband and wife. And Morgana would be found. Soon she would be found. A new beginning was coming.

Aria smiled down at the hands on her stomach. For the first time in a long time, the princess looked forward to it. To a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pssst… You've reached the end of the story! If you loved **_**Fire In The Shade**_**, keep an eye out. The sequel is coming soon…**

**While you wait patiently, fancy checking out my other story? **


End file.
